


Lucaya songfics and one shots

by GreenMandM25



Category: Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMandM25/pseuds/GreenMandM25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucaya stories based off of songs that remind me of Lucaya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cowboy Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Lucaya Stories based off of songs that remind me of Lucaya! If you have an suggestions for songs, please let me know! :)

After the bull riding incident during 8th grade year, the gang made it a point to travel back and visit Pappy Joe and Grammy Jean at least once a year. The laidback calmness of Texas always seemed to bring out the best sides of everyone in the group. With it being the 3rd year back since their first time in Texas, everyone was pretty comfortable and felt right at home at the Friar Ranch.

The group spent the day just hanging out together by the lake at the ranch. It was the sense of peace that being out in the country and the wide open space that had everyone feeling free and relaxed, able to enjoy being away from the loud rush of New York.

"Being here at the ranch has been really relaxing, but to be honest, it's getting kinda boring… any chance y'all wanna actually go out and do something tomorrow?" Lucas asked as he skipped a rock on the lake.

"Shopping! I vote shopping!" Riley shouted as she clapped her hands and smiled with glee.

"I concur, shopping sounds like the most efficient way to exterminate the boredom that has consumed us." Smackle rattled off as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

The group threw around more suggestions of where they'd like to visit and what they wanted to see in Texas while they packed up and slowly started walking back towards the house. `

Zay and his big mouth suggested that they attend the rodeo again, as it had been 3 years since the last time they attended it. "It'd be fun to head back and see if anyone has been crazy enough to tangle with Tombstone since you did it Lucas!" Zay quipped with a slap to Lucas' back.

"Hey, maybe I should see if I can top my record on old Tombstone!" Lucas jokingly said.

Maya's eyes went wide as she repeated the same words she'd spoken to Lucas 3 year ago.

"Lucas look at me. If you do this, I will never speak to you again."

Maya didn't even wait for a response as she sped up her walking and headed back to the Friar Ranch to go help Grammy Jean in the kitchen.

Maya reached the front porch of the Friar Ranch and could already smell the heavenly scent of homemade apple pie wafting through the screen door. She walked through the door, careful to not let it slam as to not startle Grammy Jean in the kitchen. The sight of Grammy Jean taking the pie out of the oven made Maya smile and think of her own grandmother back home in New York. Making her presence known, Maya walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Grammy Jean, what's cookin'?" Maya asked as she marched straight to the sink to wash her hands so she could help.

"Hey sweet girl, just finishing up this fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans for supper. If you'd like, you can help me by mixing up the sweet tea or setting the table." Grammy Jean was never bossy, but when she asked if you wanted to do something, you did it.

"Sure thing Grams!" Maya smiled at her and grabbed the stack of plates and forks from the counter to set the table.

At that moment, everyone else came barreling in through the front door, making a loud ruckus.

"Now y'all kids get in there and wash y'all's hands! Lucas, Isaiah, Farkle, Riley and Isadora! Y'all hurry up and mind me! Maya's being such a sweetheart and y'all are just acting a fool!" Grammy Jean said sternly while popping Lucas on the hand with the back of her wooden spoon for trying to grab a piece of chicken before dinner.

Dinner was a strangely quiet affair, consisting of the tapping and clanging of the cutlery on the dishes and hardly any talking.

"Y'all do know that y'all can talk through the meal, darlins'? I said 'Amen' after I finished the blessing, so y'all can talk now and tell me 'bout the day y'all had!" Grammy Jean said with a laugh as she scooped more potatoes onto Maya's plate.

"Thank you for more potatoes, Grammy Jean." Maya quietly remarked as she kept her head down and avoided conversation with everyone.

Farkle, seeing that everyone was staring at their plates and trying not to talk to each other, decided he'd be the one to try and fill in the silence.

"Well ma'am, we went down to the lake where Lucas and Zay got into a rock skipping match, and then I came out of nowhere and won the competition because I was able to measure the trajectory of the rock by determining the perfect shaped rock, so long story short, Lucas and Zay now each owe me $20 bucks." Farkle ended his story with a smirk at his victory.

"So what do y'all kids plan on doing tomorrow? There's a few new stores that just opened in town if yer wanting to go an' check 'em out." Pappy Joe suggested, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I think that's exactly what we were thinking of doing, but we might check out the rodeo to see how old Tombstone is doing these days." Lucas stated before taking a giant swig of his sweet tea.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, but may I be excused?" Maya asked, as she stood up and placed her plate near the sink and walked out of the room.

Everyone watched as Maya walked out the front door, not quite sure what to say, so they said nothing and finished eating their meal in awkward silence.

After dinner, Grammy Jean made Pappy Joe and the boys clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes so the girls could catch up and share the gossip from the day.

Walking out the front door, Grammy Jean joined Maya, Riley, and Smackle on the front porch. She sat down in the rocking chair facing the swing where the girls sat, ready to find out some answers about what was going on with everyone.

"So girls, how was your day? Anything interesting happen?" Grammy Jean asked while looking towards Maya to see how she'd react.

"Well, Maya came back to the ranch in a hurry because Lucas said he was thinking of entering the rodeo again to beat his record on Tombstone, and since Maya loves Lucas she didn't want him to get hurt, so she said that she'd never speak to him again if he did, and then she ran away before he could even say anything, but Lucas doesn't know that Maya loves him, since she hasn't told him after all this time, and then…"

"RILEY! THINGS ARE SECRETS FOR A REASON!" Maya harshly whispered towards Riley while looking over her shoulder to see if the guys were listening to their conversation.

Grammy Jean just laughed and waved Maya off. "If you think for one second that my grandson isn't madly in love with you, then sweet girl, you are utterly mistaken. That boy has been in love with you since he called me and told me about this girl that he met on the subway who dated and dumped him in 10 seconds. That boy is completely smitten with you."

Maya looked up and Grammy Jean and as if a light went off in her head, she knew that she needed to talk to Lucas and figure out this mess. "Uh, Grammy Jean, as much as I love sitting around and hearing all your stories, I think I need to take a walk and think about some stuff."

Grammy Jean smiled and grabbed Maya's hand, "You take all the time you need sweet girl, but just know, you deserve to be loved, you are worthy of love, and love really does look good on you."

Maya hugged Grammy Jean and walked down the front steps. The summer sun was just beginning to set, and the lightning bugs coming out lighting up like stars to guide her path.

"Grammy Jean, we've finished the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, can we have some of this pie now?" Lucas asked as he stepped out onto the porch. "Wait a minute, where's Maya?" Lucas lost all interest in dessert as he wondered where his Shortstack went.

"Lucas, honey, she said she was gonna take a walk and get some air. You know how the clear Texas night sky helps relieve any thoughts or worries?" Grammy Jean smiled softly at Lucas and hoped he'd take the hint to go out and talk to her.

"Now who's ready for some homemade Friar family secret recipe apple pie?" Grammy cheerfully asked as she stood up from her chair and head inside towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Maya's mind was wondering as she walked down the driveway of the ranch for a few minutes before her legs seemed to carry her to the field of wildflowers that Grammy Jean showed her a few days earlier.

After about 20 minutes, Lucas let his imagination get the best of him and he set off to find Maya. He checked the stables, the hayloft in the barn, even down by the lake where they'd spent the whole day, but still couldn't find her.

Just when he was going to head back into the house and alert the rest of the gang that Maya was missing, he heard it.

Her voice.

She was singing. Like a siren call, he was entranced by her voice and drifted off towards her. "….on a pillow of bluebonnets and a blanket made of stars, oh it sounds good to me… cowboy take me away…"

He stood there and listened, her sweet voice making his heart melt. "I want to be the only one for miles and miles…"

When he finally made his way over to her, she looked so peaceful. Laying on the bluebonnets that Grammy Jean made Pappy Joe leave alone so they could grow wild.

He was certain that Grammy Jean wanted them left alone for this reason right here, for the love of his life.

Laying on top of the bluebonnets with her hair splayed out like a golden halo around her face, eyes closed and singing with the most beautiful voice he'd heard in a long time. "….Closer to Heaven above and closer to you…"

When the song was over, Lucas slowly walked over to her and sat down, not wanting to scare her or disturb the peace around her. Softly, almost a whisper, he said her name. "Maya."

"Hey Huckleberry." A small smile crossed Maya's face.

"I'm glad you're talking to me again." Lucas said, not really sure of what to say now in the conversation.

"Yeah well, I guess that was a bit harsh of me to say I'd never speak to you again, I mean really? Who would make fun of you and call you Huckleberry, Ranger Rick, and Cowboy?" Maya said with a smirk and air of playfulness about her.

"Cowboy? Should I take you away? Or should we just stay here and lay on the bluebonnets and look at the stars?" Lucas laid down beside her and tried not grin too much of a goofy smile as he spoke.

Maya's face dropped the smirk and turned serious. "Heard that, did you?"

"Yeah, I did, and I think that you have one of the most beautiful voices I've heard in a long time." Lucas looked directly at Maya, trying to catch her eye, to let her know how honest and genuine he was being.

Maya looked up from the flowers on the ground to see Lucas staring right at her, his throat bobbing as he gulped, knowing that he said something that could change things between him. She wondered if Riley had told him that Maya liked him. Even if Riley had told him, Maya was a big girl and could handle her own business and make her own decisions.

"Hey Huckleberry?" Maya quietly mumbled.

"Yeah, Shortstack?" Lucas whispered back.

"Where would you take me if you were gonna take me away?" Maya rolled over on her side to face Lucas.

Lucas, who had his hands behind his head laying on the ground turned his face to look at Maya. "Well I would say I'd take you to this spot here in Texas, but since you're already here… wherever you wanted me to take you, I would."

Maya listened to Lucas speak, and began to chew on her lip. It was now or never, should she tell Lucas that she liked him, or let her feelings stay hidden for however long she could keep them buried? Maya looked at Lucas' eyes and could see that he was looking right at her, and knew then and there what she should do. "What about on a date? Would you take me on a date?"

Lucas reached down and grabbed Maya's tiny hand in his own. "Maya Penelope Shortstack Hart, I would love to take you out on a date. That's all I've ever wanted to do since we dated for 10 seconds on the subway."

Maya smiled at Lucas, "Grammy Jean told me about that, how you called her and told her that you'd met the most amazing girl and lost her all in 10 seconds. You're such a sappy dork."

Lucas smiled back at Maya, "yeah, well this time when I talk to her, it'll be in person, and I've got the most amazing girl who's all mine and I don't intend to lose her ever again, so if that makes me a sappy dork, then I'm a sappy dork."

Maya just laughed and put her head on Lucas' shoulder, content to just lay in the field of bluebonnets and look at the stars together. When Lucas leaned over and kissed Maya's forehead, she knew there was no place she'd rather be.


	2. Die A Happy Man

**Die A Happy Man**

 

“Wow Lucas, it was really nice of your Grandparents to invite our whole family down to celebrate their 50th wedding anniversary with them, but isn’t it weird since they haven’t really spent any time with us ever?” Cory asked as he struggled to carry the suitcases down to the car parked outside the apartment.

“Well sir, my Pappy Joe and Grammy Jean consider my friends pretty much their other grandchildren since we’ve all been visiting them over the past 10 years, so they consider you guys a part of the family too.” Lucas explained as he grabbed one of the suitcases from Cory.

“Yeah, come on Cor, you know how it is. Feeny is pretty much like your pseudo grandfather, you lived next to the man since you were born. But really though, Katy and I are actually looking forward to this trip, it’ll be nice to see some new things, go on some adventures, and take a few pictures on the way. And you never know what kind of lesson we might learn from this trip.” Shawn quipped as he snapped a picture of Cory trying to lift the suitcase into the back of the jeep.

“I’m just glad that we don’t have to deal with a bunch of people on a crowded plane all the way to Texas. It was so nice of Stuart to let us use the private jet from Minkus International to fly down to Texas.” Topanga said as she walked down the front steps of the apartment.

“Yeah, I guess he had to give you something in return for finally letting his son date your daughter.” Shawn joked as he slapped Cory on the back.

“Joke all you want, but I’m glad our daughters have been blessed with such good boys that care so much about them. My baby girl has never been happier.” Katy said with a smile as she patted Lucas on the cheek.

Lucas, not really knowing what to say, stammered out, “I wonder what’s taking those girls so long to get ready. Everyone else is already ready to head out to the plane.”

“Eh, quit your bellyaching Huckleberry, we’re here. Riley couldn’t decide on which dress she should bring for the anniversary party, so we had to pack all of them.” Maya announced as Riley came down the steps carrying her overfilled suitcase.

“It’s not my fault that I had to pick a dress that’s worthy of the occasion, and you all know how hard it is for me to make a decision about anything. But anyways, my Farkley-bear texted and said that the plane is ready for us to depart so we should really get going!” Riley exclaimed as she climbed into the backseat beside Auggie.

“Farkley-bear?!?” Shawn questioningly whispered as Cory answered back with a shrug and climbed into the car to go the airport.

“Texas here we come!” Riley squealed with a giggle.

* * *

 

“That was one of the most pleasant plane rides I’ve ever been on, and I’ve been on a few of them. Really, it was nice. No crying babies, no one asking for snacks, and no one getting up to go to the bathroom every 10 minutes. “Katy boasted as they grabbed their bags and headed towards the rental cars.

  
‘Were we even on the same plane? Literally all of that happened to me on the plane the entire time. The. Entire. Time.” Topanga complained as she reached for her suitcase.

“Hey, I offered to take him this time, but you’re the one who decided to sit with Cory. We both know how he gets on flights.” Shawn chimed in.

“I don’t know about you guys, but the first thing I want to do is get a cowboy hat and eat some barbeque! And tacos!” Cory excitedly announced as he got off the plane.

“Well daddy, I’m sure you could find a cowboy hat in pretty much any store around here. And I’m almost certain there will be barbeque at the Ranch.” Riley explained as she took Farkle’s hand and started walking towards the car.

“Yeah Matthews, wouldn’t want you to party yourself out too much on the first night, you gotta pace yourself here in Texas, but don’t worry, Huckleberry’s Grammy Jean makes some of the best barbeque you’ll ever eat in your life.” Maya said as she jumped on Lucas’ back.

“Ooomph. Really Maya? The cars are right there, do I really have to give you a piggyback ride to them?” Lucas asked as he adjusted his grip on Maya’s thighs.

“Huckleberry, we’re in Texas. Of course I need a piggyback ride. Now giddyup horsey!” Maya exclaimed as Lucas just laughed and took off running towards the rest of the group.

* * *

 

After a 30 minute drive, the cars pulled up the gravel driveway to a giant farm house nestled in the middle of the country, complete with a giant wraparound porch full of porch swings and rocking chairs.

As soon as they parked the cars Zay came racing out the door towards them.

“It’s about time y’all showed up, Izzy and I have been here for like 3 hours and Grammy Jean won’t stop trying to feed me! I’m pretty sure I’ve already gained like 5 pounds today, and I still have to look good in my outfit for the party.” Zay whined as the group headed towards the front porch.

“Did you say food, Zay? Cause I could definitely go for some food right now!” Cory exclaimed as he walked up the front steps.

“He ate 5 bags of pretzels on the plane and drank 3 bottles of water. How can he even be hungry?” Topanga asked.

Before anyone could respond to Topanga’s question and make a comment Grammy Jean stepped out onto the front Porch.

“Oh my goodness, everyone’s here now! Well it’s about time that I finally get to meet the families of these beautiful girls! Welcome to the Friar Ranch! Y’all can just call me Grammy Jean. ” She said as she hugged everyone. “My wonderful husband, Joe, y’all can call him Pappy Joe, is out in the barn doing some work so he’ll be around to welcome y’all soon. Well come on in, don’t just stand out here in that early September heat!”

As everyone entered the house, Grammy Jean was in full on hostess mode. “Lucas, darlin’, you, Isaiah, and Farkle be gentlemen and take the bags up to the rooms. Riley’s mama and daddy are gonna be in the blue room, Maya’s mama and daddy are in the green room, and then August will get to stay with y’all boys! Girls, y’all already know I have your room set up, the one with the giant bay window and the view of the farm.”

* * *

 

“Now, I know it’s a little past lunch time, but there’s no time limit on barbeque and Friar family apple pie, so let’s grab some grub and catch up!” Grammy Jean announced as she headed towards the kitchen door.

“Thank you for inviting us to stay with you, we couldn’t wait to finally meet you. You’re all the girls talk about when anyone mentions Texas.” Topanga said as she followed Grammy Jean into the kitchen.

“Oh darlin’, we are here to celebrate love this weekend. What better way to show these kids what love is than to have everyone here to celebrate together? Joe and I have been together for 50 years, and from what I’ve heard, you and husband have been together since y’all were children.”

Grammy Jean looked over at Katy who’d followed them into the kitchen but had remained silent through the conversation. “You too sweetie, even though y’all have only been married a couple of years, I know that Maya has seen a wonderful example of love in her life.”

“Now, enough sappy for now, we have the whole weekend for that! Let’s get this food out to the table to feed the hungry troops!” Grammy Jean said as she grabbed the platter of barbeque and headed to the dining room.

* * *

 

After everyone had eaten their fill, they gathered in the den to just relax and rest from their long flight.

“So what’s the itinerary for the weekend Grammy Jean?” Maya asked from her spot on the floor in front of Lucas as he absentmindedly played with her hair.

“Well, sweet girl, tonight we are gonna have a bonfire for everyone to just enjoy their evening, and then tomorrow we will have the vow renewal followed by the party at night, then finally brunch the next morning.” Grammy Jean answered with a smile as she looked at how content Maya and Lucas were just sitting together.

“Is there anything that we can help you with to get set up for tomorrow?” Riley wondered as she watched Farkle and Zay play a game of chess.

“Oh no darlin’, Lucas’ mama and daddy are taking care of everything and will meet us at the banquet hall tomorrow.” Grammy Jean said as she sat back and rocked in her rocking chair.

“I can see why you kids love coming to visit Texas so much, it’s so calm and relaxing here on the ranch.” Cory stated as he snuggled up beside Topanga.

“Isn’t it Cor? I think Katy and I might just have to get a house out here when we retire.” Shawn said with a yawn as he stretched and put his arm around Katy.

“I love Texas, it’s definitely become the inspiration for many of my paintings. Which reminds me, Huckleberry, where’d you put my gift?” Maya asked Lucas as she stood up.

“Babe, I’m pretty sure it’s still out in the car.” Lucas answered as he stood up behind Maya.

“Well come on Cowboy, let’s go get it!” Maya grabbed his hand and wandered out of the room.

“$10 bucks says they don’t come back for at least 20 minutes.” Zay quipped as he captured Farkle’s rook.

“I’ll take that bet, honey.” Smackle said as she looked up from the book she was reading.

“Izzy, baby, you know them, they’ll be gone for a while.” Zay said as he looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

“Zay Bae, You have to think about it logically. Even if they are gone for a while, they won’t be gone as long as they normally do, her parents and Riley’s parents are here. I’m telling you, 15 minutes tops.” Smackle pointed out with a smirk.

“Or how about we don’t talk about my daughter that way? I know she’s an adult and can make her own decisions, but I’d like to believe that she’s still the innocent 12 year old Maya that I first met.” Shawn said as he interrupted Zay and Smackle’s banter.

* * *

 

10 minutes later, Lucas and Maya returned, carrying a large picture covered in brown paper. If anyone noticed that Maya’s hair was tousled and tangled or that Lucas’ shirt was buttoned crookedly, they didn’t say anything.

“Grammy Jean and Pappy Joe, I wanted to do something for you to say thank you for letting me become part of your family here. Thank you for treating me as if I’m one of the grandkids, and for providing me some wonderful memories growing up. I got the idea to do something like this the last time I was here, and with this weekend being your 50th anniversary, I couldn’t think of a better time to gift you with this. So, without further ado, Lucas if you’ll do the honors.” Maya explained as she gestured towards the painting with her hand.

Lucas nodded and removed the paper. Staring back at all of them was a perfect representation of Grammy Jean and Pappy Joe’s life together.

With tears in her eyes, Grammy Jean stood up to get a closer look. Everything was there. The giant white farmhouse on the ranch, the base where Pappy Joe was stationed during the war, their wedding picture, cowboy hats, bluebonnets, the view from the bay window, even the apple pie that won the blue ribbon at the Texas state bake off. Maya had painted it all by hand.

“Oh, sweet girl, I don’t know what to say! I can’t believe that you painted this! It’s beautiful. You are the granddaughter that I never got. Thank you for thinking of us and creating something so beautiful for us.” Grammy Jean cried as she hugged Maya.

Everyone in the room knew how much Lucas’ grandparents meant to Maya, they’d been her unofficial grandparents even before she and Lucas started dating 5 years prior.

“I can already tell that this weekend is going to be so emotional for all of us!” Katy tearfully said as she watched her daughter interact with Lucas’s grandmother.

“Can we just go roast marshmallows around the campfire now?” Auggie asked causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

 

“Wow Maya, you really weren’t kidding, there really are a billion stars in the sky when you look at them from a Texas campfire.” Topanga observed as she and Cory stared up at the sky to see the stars.

Everyone sat around the campfire just watching the flames dance around, lost in thoughts.

“Baby girl, I can see why you love this place so much, we are definitely going to have to look here to retire.” Katy said as she leaned over to hug Maya.

“Alright kid, your mother and I are gonna head back to the house and go to bed. Traveling always makes me tired, especially flying. And boy are my arms tired.” Shawn joked as he stood up and hugged Maya.

“Seriously Shawn? Dad jokes, you’ve been a dad for a while now, and now’s the moment you start making dad jokes?!? I’m so proud of you Shawny!” Cory exclaimed as he pretended to cry.

“Come on Cor, all us old grown up people need to go to bed. You’re starting to look like Feeny now.” Shawn joked as they started heading back towards the house.

“Auggie, I know you’re a teenager now, but bed for you too son. Let these young adults have their time now. Besides, you’ve eaten almost that whole bag of marshmallows, and I’m not cleaning up marshmallow puke.” Topanga said in her lawyer voice, so he knew she meant business.

* * *

 

As soon as the parents went back to the house, the alcohol came out, even though they were old enough to drink, they still wanted to be respectful around the parents.

“Bottle of white wine for Miss Maya and Riley, Red wine for my Izzy, and beer for the men.” Zay announced as he passed out all the bottles and cups.

“I figured we could save the hard liquor for tomorrow night, so we don’t show up to the vow renewal with a hangover.” Farkle explained as he popped open his drink.

“See Farkle, this is why we keep you around.” Lucas joked as he took a sip of his beer.

“Guys, I want to propose a toast.” Riley said suddenly as she stood up to make her speech.

“We’ve been through a lot together, we definitely have had our share of square dancing, but I’m glad we have all been able to stay together as a group. I’m glad that my sister Maya took a chance on happiness and dated Lucas after he and I broke up. You guys look so happy together now. Zay and Smackle, you two are so cute with your quirks and debates, you definitely give these two a run for their money for cutest couple. And Farkle, thank you for loving me and waiting for me to lift my head. Ah, this got so sappy, and we all know how much I love happy endings. So, here’s to all of us. I hope that we all stay friends forever and that we all get our happy endings with each other.” Riley finished her speech with tears in her eyes.

“Here here!” Lucas lifted his can in agreement before taking a huge sip and then standing up. “Come on Maya, dance with me.”

“Really Huckleberry? Here? Right now? There’s no music.” Maya reminded him.

“Doesn’t matter. I just wanna dance with you.” Lucas said as he stuck his hand out for Maya to grab.

“Fine Huckleberry, even though you’re crazy, I love you and that’s why I’ll do it.” Maya conceded.

“Ugh, you guys are so adorable dancing together that I’m gonna marshmallow puke.” Zay quipped as he threw a marshmallow at Lucas’ head.

Ignoring the marshmallow that Zay threw, Lucas and Maya slowly swayed together under the stars, staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.  
“Maya…” Lucas whispered as he grabbed Maya’s face and leaned down to kiss her.

“Why did you do that?” Maya asked with a small grin as their lips broke apart.

“I don’t know, I just wanted you to know that I love you.” Lucas said back with a smile.

“Yep, definitely going to Marshmallow vomit.” Farkle commented as he reached into the cooler for another can.

“Alright Huckleberry, I think we’ve tortured them enough with our undoubtable lovey cuteness. I hope you all enjoyed the updated reenactment of when Huckleberry confessed his undying love for me years ago around this here campfire.” Maya said with a wink.

“Guys, I hate to be the buzzkill here, but it’s getting late and we need to get up early.” Smackle’s comment was meet with groans by the rest of the group.

“Come on guys, Izzy’s right, and we all know I need my beauty rest or I’ll be a beast in the morning.” Zay said as he stood up to start putting out the fire.

* * *

 

After they were certain the fire was put out, they slowly made their way towards the house, careful not to make too much noise. Climbing the stairs, they all went to their assigned rooms. Lucas being the southern gentleman that his Grammy wanted him to be walked Maya to the door of her room.

“Well Miss Maya Penelope, here is where I leave you.” Lucas said as he stopped in front of her door.

“Good night Huckleberry.” Maya said with a smile as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Lucas goodnight.

As they broke apart, Lucas grabbed Maya’s hand and leaned down to place a kiss on the back of her hand before reciting, “Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow.”

“You’re such a dork, Lucas.” Maya laughed as she looked at Lucas. “Good night Huckleberry, I love you.”

Lucas grinned at Maya as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. Lucas couldn’t stop grinning all the way down the hallway, he knew this weekend was going to be a memorable one.

* * *

 Saturday morning came bright and early, and with the vow renewal ceremony at 4 o’clock in the afternoon, the girls were already awake to start getting ready.

“Good morning girls! Are y’all hungry? I’m just finishing up frying these eggs and bacon, there’s toast, biscuits, grits, fried potatoes, fresh fruit, and the coffee is on the counter where it always is!” Grammy Jean looked like she had gotten up early and began cooking all the food.

“Grammy Jean, shouldn’t you be relaxing and getting ready for your vow renewal today?” Maya asked as she poured coffee into her cup.

“Isn’t it bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding? Pappy Joe is sitting right there!” Riley asked with concern.

“Girls, I’ve looked at that man every day for 50 years, and I’m not gonna stop just because of some superstition. And besides, I saw him when I woke up the morning of my wedding because we’d camped out under the stars together.” Grammy Jean said with a dreamy look of remembrance on her face as she looked at Pappy Joe eating his breakfast.

“Good Morning everyone at the Friar Ranch!” Cory said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen with Topanga by his side.

“Wow something sure smells good, living in Texas just keeps sounding better and better!” Shawn said as he followed Cory to the food.

The sound of feet stampeding down the stairs let everyone know the boys were awake.

“Good morning Grammy Jean.” Lucas said as he kissed his grandmother’s cheek and grabbed a piece of bacon.

“Good morning, darlin’. Fix you a plate and head on over to the table. We’ve got a lot to do to get ready for the day, and everyone will be more productive filled with a giant southern breakfast.”

* * *

 

After breakfast, the girls went upstairs to start getting ready for the vow renewal.

“I’m still not sure which dress I want to wear.” Maya debated between the pile of dresses on her bed.

“The black one. Definitely the black one.” Riley said with such conviction that Maya wondered why she picked that one.

“Why the black one Riley?” Maya asked as she looked at Riley closely.

“Oh you know, it’s new. And it makes your legs look really long when you wear it with heels, and I think that it’s conservative enough for the ceremony, but sexy enough for the party, and tame enough that our dads won’t go all crazy and wear sweatpants under them.” Riley listed off the reasons as she was thinking of them.

“Ok, black dress it is!” Maya smiled as she went to slip on the black dress.

* * *

 

The vow renewal ceremony was actually rather short, just Grammy Jean and Pappy Joe reaffirming their love for each other in front of their family and friends. Grammy Jean was ready to get to the after party and have a good time with everyone.

 “Lucas I had no idea your parents would plan an after party like this!” Maya stated as she looked around the room. The banquet hall had been decorated and ready for a party, complete with a DJ, Karaoke, and food and drinks all over the place.  


"Yeah, mama wanted to do something where everyone could be comfortable and just spend time catching up together and having fun, and little known fact, Grammy Jean is pretty famous in town for her Karaoke performances.” Lucas said as he grabbed Maya’s hand and headed to their table.

“Well obviously we are gonna have to sing karaoke too! Now I have to think of what songs we should sing!” Riley clapped her hands with glee.

“Cory I swear, if you suggest the song ‘War’ I am divorcing you right now.” Topanga threatened as soon as she saw the karaoke set up.

“I’ll sing anything you want me to, just not any Sonny and Cher.” Shawn said while looking at Katy.

“Old Flashbacks? I’m fine with that, and I’ll be ok as long as no one sings ‘Rainbow Connection’.” Katy said with a laugh.

* * *

 

After the DJ announced Grammy Jean and Pappy Joe, Grammy Jean headed straight towards the microphone.

“I want to thank everyone for coming from all over to celebrate this occasion with us. I know that Joe and I have been lucky to be blessed with such great friends and family. My heart is so full to see so much love in this room, and I pray that each and every one of you will be blessed with a marriage as long and as happy as mine has been for me. Now, I’ve prepared a little something for my love. Joe, I love you to the moon and back, so from me to you, our song.”

“Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you...”

With tears in her eyes, Maya watched how incredibly happy and in love Pappy Joe looked while watching Grammy Jean sing.

“Some things are meant to be…. For I can’t help falling in love with you.”

As soon as the song ended, Pappy Joe went up on stage and kissed his wife. He took the microphone from her and spoke, “For everyone who doesn’t know the story, this is our song. I played this for Jean when I knew that I loved her.”

“He played it for me on our second date!” Grammy Jean joked as everyone laughed.

After the laughter died down, Pappy Joe continued, “We danced to this song at our wedding, and it’s been the soundtrack to our life for the last 50 years.” Pappy Joe and Grammy Jean kissed again as everyone awed and clapped for them.

“Well, I guess there’s no trying to compete with that.” Zay gave a pointed look towards Smackle, “But we can try!”

Smackle got up and headed towards the DJ booth, as Zay was ambushed with questions.

“What’s going on Zay?” Riley asked.

“What are you talking about?” Maya demanded.

“Seriously, Zay? You promised!” Lucas whined.

Zay just gave them all a smirk as he headed out to towards the dance floor to meet Smackle.

That’s when they heard the beginning of the song. “When your legs don’t work like they used to before…. Darling I will be loving you until we’re 70, and baby my heart can still fall as hard at 23…”

“Are the seriously recreating the entire Ed Sheeran video? I gotta hand it to him, that’s pretty awesome.” Farkle admitted with approval.

“…Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart, I’m thinking out loud, maybe we found love right where we are…”

“Who knew Smackle could dance like that? They look amazing!” Riley exclaimed.

“Dammit Zay, you said you weren’t gonna do anything cool…” Lucas muttered under his breath.

“Huckleberry, what’s got you so upset? They’re crushing it out there.” Maya said as she laid her head on Lucas’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just trying to think of what song we can sing so we can win.” Lucas smiled down at Maya as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“FARKLE! I JUST THOUGHT OF WHICH SONG WE COULD SING!” Riley loudly proclaimed.

“Well good, because we will take our turn when Zay and Smackle come back to the table.” Farkle said as Riley bounced in her seat with excitement.

* * *

 

Zay and Isadora finished their dance and took a bow as everyone in the room clapped and cheered for them.

“And that’s what years of dance does for you.” Zay boasted as they returned to the table.

“That really was awesome Zay, and Grammy Jean and Pappy Joe seem to have enjoyed the gift of your dance.” Maya observed.

“Well if you will excuse me, Miss Matthews and I have to go and perform the song that has her jumping out of her seat.” Farkle said as he stood up and headed towards the stage where Riley was already standing.

Riley grabbed the microphone and shared her song choice with the party. “The song that Farkley-bear and I are going to sing is a classic love song. We’ve chosen to sing ‘Ain’t No Mountain High Enough’ by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.”

As the music began Riley and Farkle really got into performing the song, complete with somehow rehearsed dance moves.

“Ain’t no mountain high, ain’t no valley low, ain’t no river wide enough baby… to keep me from getting to you baby…”

“So, I know that we’ve turned this into a competition, but Farkle’s low bass voice and Riley’s soprano voice really blend well together and the sound really good.” Maya said as she took a sip of her champagne.

* * *

 

When the song finished, Farkle and Riley took a bow as Farkle said, “Thank you, I am Farkle! And this is Riley!”

“Any thoughts on what you want to sing Huckleberry?” Maya asked him as Riley and Farkle sat back down at the table.

“I’ve got a few, but I think we should wait a bit and let everyone enjoy the party before we blow everyone away with your amazing talent, Maya.” Lucas said as he looked around the room at all the tables full of people.

“Wow Huckleberry, are you nervous or something?” Maya jokingly asked but as she noticed him glancing around the room looking nervous and sweating. “Lucas, if you don’t want to sing with me, you don’t have to, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I’m perfectly fine singing a solo.”

“Shortstack, I’ll be fine, but first I’m gonna go to the bathroom for a minute to get rid of these nerves.” Lucas said as he dropped a kiss on Maya’s lips and walked away.

* * *

 

“Maya, where’s your dad?” Riley wondered.

“Shawn? I don’t know, maybe he went to get some food or something, but I’m sure Matthews is with him and they’re causing trouble!” Maya said with a laugh.

* * *

 “I don’t know if I can do this. I shouldn’t have planned to do this at such an important event. And with so many people here. What if she says no? Oh God, what if she says yes? Oh I’m so nervous.” Lucas said with a panic.  
“

Lucas, you literally asked for permission to marry her 6 months ago. If you don’t ask her soon I’m gonna revoke my yes and trade her for 3 chickens and a cow.” Shawn quipped trying to bring out a laugh from Lucas.

“What Shawn means to say is that if we all thought she didn’t love you or didn’t want to be with you, we would’ve told you no when you spoke to us and told us your intentions.” Cory said with a pat to Lucas’s back.

“Thank you Mr. Matthews. And Mr. Hunter, sir, if you really wanted the chickens and cow, I’d just take them from the ranch and give them to you.” Lucas said with a laugh.

“Alright, I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

“Miss Maya Penelope Shortstack Hart-Hunter, are you ready for our turn? The song I picked for us is a country song, but I know you’ll sing it because you love me.” Lucas assured Maya as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the stage.

“Alright Huckleberry, I’ll sing country, but only because I love you.” Maya sighed with a smile.

Climbing up on the stage Lucas took a microphone and began to speak. “Hello everyone. My name is Lucas Friar and I’m the grandson of Joe and Jean Friar. I just wanted to thank them for letting us come here and share this special day with them and be surrounded by all of this love today. Sorry, I’m rambling and being all sappy, this lovely lady here is Maya and we are going to be singing a song by Thomas Rhett and Tori Kelly called ‘Die a Happy Man’.”

As the music started, Lucas put the microphone close to his face and turned towards Maya. “Baby last night, was hands down one of the best nights that I’ve had no doubt. Between the bottle of wine and the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye, then we danced in the dark under September stars in the pourin’ rain…”

Maya looked at Lucas and joined in during the chorus. “If I never get to see the Northern lights or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night. Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand, baby, I could die a happy man…”

“…That red dress, brings me to my knees, oh but that black dress, makes its hard to breathe...” Lucas winked at Maya because she’d decided to wear the black dress for the party.  
“And I know that I can't ever tell you enough, that all I need in this life is your crazy love…” Maya was really getting into the song, closing her eyes and hitting every note.

“Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand, baby, I could die a happy man…” Lucas grabbed Maya’s hand as Maya started vocalizing and hitting the high notes.

“Maya, I could die a happy man.” Lucas sang the last line putting in Maya’s name.

When Maya opened her eyes after finishing the song she saw Lucas down on one knee holding a ring.

“Maya, I love you so much. These past 5 years with you being my girlfriend have been the best years of my life. You’re the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep. We’ve made it through so much together, and I know that we can take on the world and be happy for the rest of our lives. So I’m asking you, in front of all our family and friends, will you marry me?”

* * *

 

Maya’s eyes went wide. She looked out at the tables and saw her friends, her family, and Lucas’ family. Her eyes started to well up with when she thought about how many people loved her and how everyone was here to share this special moment with her and Lucas. She already knew the answer.

“Yes!” Maya cried as grabbed Lucas by the face and kissed him.

Everyone broke out in cheers and excitement when Maya said yes. Katy and Topanga were in tears at how sweet the proposal was. Riley shouted “yay!” so loud Farkle thought she was going to explode. Cory and Shawn just looked on with pride as Lucas finally asked their girl to marry him.

“Well damn, I thought we had this round.” Zay quipped. “The dance was beautifully and classy, and then Lucas had to break out with that proposal. Next time we do the ending scene from Dirty Dancing, complete with the lift.”

“Agreed.” Smackle said with a nod of her head.

* * *

 

When the party was over, everyone went back to the ranch. Grammy Jean made a big pot of hot chocolate and everyone sat on the porch sipping hot chocolate and talking.

“So how did you come up with the plan to propose like that?” Maya asked Lucas as she leaned her head against his chest.

“Well, when I first heard the song I thought, wow. This song pretty much says everything I want to say to her. And then the ball just started rolling from there. I knew that Grammy Jean and Pappy Joe had their anniversary in September, and I knew that was when I wanted to propose to you. I knew that you’d want your family to be there, and Grammy Jean wanted to meet your parents and the Matthews, so there was that part taken care of. And then at that point it was smooth sailing until we arrived in Texas and played out the actual words of the song. Last night you had wine, we shared a look, and danced under the stars. And then Riley and Farkle sang a song by Marvin Gaye, you wore a black dress, and I really could die a happy man now.”

“So that’s why you wanted me to wear the black dress so much!” Maya gave Riley a look of surprise.

“It was so hard not to say anything! That was the toughest secret I’ve ever had to keep, and it was only for 2 days!” Riley exclaimed.

“Try holding that secret in for months!” Cory replied.

“Months? And you didn’t tell me anything of it, Lucas? I feel hurt now, man.” Zay blurted.

“Come on man, you can’t even keep a secret for 5 minutes.” Lucas said.

“Yeah, you’re right, good call man.” Zay agreed.

“Well I’m just glad that I got to be a part of it, y’all are always so far away in New York, and I’m glad we were able to share our anniversary with you kids.” Grammy jean said with a smile.

“Speaking of always being so far away, Katy and I were serious about getting a place here in Texas. We’d like to be able to be near our grandkids when the get here.” Shawn said as he glared towards Lucas.

“Grandkids? I literally just got engaged, how about I actually get married first before we even start any conversations about kids.” Maya glared back at Shawn.

“Yeah, let’s just enjoy everyone being all together right now, and figure out the future later.” Lucas said as he held Maya’s hand. “All I know is that as long as I have Maya, I’ll always be a happy man.”


	3. We Don't Talk Anymore

Here's a story I wrote based off the song _We Don't Talk Anymore_ by Charlie Puth featuring Selena Gomez.

**We Don't Talk Anymore**

_We don't talk anymore!_

_We don't talk anymore!_

_We don't talk anymore!_

_Like we used to do..._

_We don't love anymore_

_What was all of it for?_

_Ohh, we don't talk anymore_

It'd been a week since Lucas chose Riley, and the pain of her heartbreak was slowly eating at Maya. She tried to not let her pain show when she was with the group, but seeing Riley and Lucas together made it difficult. Everyone was sitting around the coffee table at Topanga's. Riley and Lucas were snuggled up together on the couch watching Farkle and Zay throw jelly beans into each other's mouths, while Smackle curled up on the overstuffed armchair reading ahead in her chemistry book. Maya stood at the counter pretending to wait on her smoothie, but really, she couldn't sit and watch Riley and Lucas together. Maya grabbed the smoothie that her mom poured into a to-go cup and turn around to face the group.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go ahead and go home, I'm not really feeling too well right now." Maya said as she started to grab her jacket and her bag.

"Peaches, are you ok? Do you want to go upstairs to my room and lay down for a while?" Riley asked as she traced the scars on Lucas' hand that she was holding.

"No, I think I'm just gonna head home, take a hot bath and lay down. Girl troubles, you know." Maya lied as she headed towards the door.

"Maya, are you sure you don't want someone to walk with you? It's starting to get dark out there." Lucas questioned with concern as Maya walked out the door, ignoring him.

"I guess that means no then." Zay said as he threw a purple jelly bean into Farkle's mouth.

* * *

_I just heard you found the one you've been looking_

_You've been looking for_

_I wish I would have known that wasn't me_

_'Cause even after all this time I still wonder_

_Why I can't move on_

_Just the way you did so easily_

A week. It'd been a week since Lucas chose Riley, and he still wasn't sure he made the right decision. He liked Riley, a lot, but he still felt like a part of him was missing.

Maya. He was missing Maya. It'd been a week since he'd heard her call him a name. He hadn't heard the words _Huckleberry, Ranger Rick, Bucky McBoing Boing,_ or _Soaring Eagle_ in almost a week, and honestly he missed it.

She said she wanted him to choose Riley. She told him that if her cared about her he'd choose Riley. If he did what Maya wanted him to do, then why does he feel so bad?

Sitting at Topanga's with the rest of the gang, he could see that he and Riley being together wasn't okay with Maya.

Riley, oblivious to Maya's true feelings, was content as could be holding Lucas's hand. Zay and Farkle were throwing jelly beans across the table into each other's mouths, each move becoming a tougher trick shot. Smackle sat in the chair across from him heading some science book to stay ahead of Farkle. Maya was the only one not sitting with them. She was standing at the counter, waiting for a smoothie that her mother had placed in front of her 5 minutes before. He only knew that because he was watching her, and he could see that she had a sad, contemplative look on her face.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go ahead and go home, I'm not really feeling too well right now." Maya said as she started to grab her jacket and her bag.

Lucas looked up at Maya with concern, why was she leaving?

"Peaches, are you ok? Do you want to go upstairs to my room and lay down for a while?" Riley asked Maya as she still held onto Lucas's hand.

"No, I think I'm just gonna head home, take a hot bath and lay down. Girl troubles, you know." Maya said without looking at them and headed towards the door.

Lucas sat up and called after Maya as she reached for the door handle.

"Maya, are you sure you don't want someone to walk with you? It's starting to get dark out there."

She didn't even look back or acknowledge that she'd even heard what he said, but he knew she wanted to be alone.

"I guess that means no then." Zay said as he threw a purple jelly bean into Farkle's mouth.

Lucas couldn't figure out exactly what it meant, did Maya still like him? Should he have just chosen her like he first wanted to? Why were relationships so confusing?

* * *

_Don't wanna know_

_What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

_If he's holding onto you so tight_

_The way I did before_

_I overdosed_

_Should've known your love was a game_

_Now I can't get you out of my brain_

It'd been 2 weeks since Lucas had chosen Riley and Maya felt like she had become successful at staying busy. She'd signed up for art club and even though she didn't need it, volunteered for extra credit by teaching art to after school kids from the elementary school. She'd planned all her days to be busy as possible, just so she could avoid seeing Riley and Lucas together. She still talked to Riley, mostly over texts, but didn't stop by to pick her up in the mornings. Her lunch periods were spent in the solitude of the art room, courtesy of being one Mr. Jackson's favorite students.

"Maya."

She heard a familiar voice and looked up from her painting to see Zay and Farkle standing at the door of the art room.

"Maya, where've you been? We haven't really seen you in almost a week!" Zay exclaimed as he entered the art room.

"Yeah Maya, I know you said you've been busy with art extra credit, but you haven't even shown up at Topanga's for homework time." Farkle said as he put his arm around Maya and gave her a side hug.

"Hey guys, sorry about missing so much group time, but this extra credit work at the elementary school and art club has had me swamped. I've even been spending my lunches in here just to keep up with everything." Maya knew what she was saying was a lie, but she didn't want them to know that seeing Riley and Lucas together still hurt her.

"Well you should hang out with us tonight, we were planning on getting some pizza and going to the movies, there's that new horror movie out and we all know how much you love them." Farkle said as he stared at Maya's painting.

"I don't know guys, I've got a lot of stuff I still need to finish up before the next week, and with tomorrow being Saturday the school won't be open, so I really should just stay here and focus on my art." Maya could feel the lies pouring out of her mouth, but lying to her friends was better than exposing the truth.

"Come on Maya, it'd be fun. And you can't make me be the third wheel! It'd just be me, Farkle, and Smackle. You could be my date." Zay jokingly winked at Maya.

Lucas and Riley weren't going? Maya wondered why they weren't going to be with the group, but since they wouldn't be there, she'd go.

"Alright Zay, since you seem so pitiful about going by yourself and being the third wheel, I'll go with you and will be your date. But you have to buy my pizza. And popcorn. And candy!" Maya said with a laugh.

* * *

_That we don't talk anymore_

_We don't talk anymore_

_We don't talk anymore_

_Like we used to do_

_We don't love anymore_

_What was all of it for?_

_Ohh, we don't talk anymore_

_Like we used to do_

It'd been two weeks since Maya had even talked to him. He was pretty sure he was going crazy. Even if she didn't want to date him and told him to choose Riley, he still missed talking to her. She always seemed so busy now, always doing something with art. Sometimes, on his way to lunch, he'd purposefully walk by the art room just to peek in the door to see if she was alright. She was still a blonde beauty, but he could see a tired sort of sadness in her eyes as he looked through the windows while walking down the hallway. He missed her sitting at the lunch table with them, always laughing at him and calling him Huckleberry.

Lucas zoned back in from his memories to hear the group discussing what the plans for the night were.

"Well, Lucas and I aren't going to go to the movies with you guys, because I thought we'd have a date night tonight, and you guys know that scary movies scare me. I think that Lucas and I will go see the new romance movie that's playing." Riley said with a smile as she reached her hand out and rested it on Lucas' forearm. "Right Lucas?"

"What was that?" Lucas said as he shook his head trying to get rid of the memories in his thoughts. "I was just trying to remember some math equations for my test this afternoon."

Farkle and Zay looked at Lucas and then gave each other a questionable look, knowing that Lucas wasn't thinking about Math, but more likely someone that starts with M.

"We were thinking about going out for Pizza and then to see that new horror film that just came out, but Riley said that it was going to be date night for you guys. If you guys wanna meet up with Farkle and me, we could double date!" Smackle said with glee.

"How about we just try and make it a group thing and see if Maya can take a break from all her extra credit? We all could just go to our separate movies and then meet up for pizza afterwards." Farkle suggested.

"I like that plan, come on Farkle, let's go see if we can catch Maya before she leaves for her little kid art tutoring thing." Zay said as he stood up from the table.

Zay and Farkle talked all the way down the hall, knowing that something was going on and keeping the group apart.

"Come on man, you know that Maya is in love with Lucas, but she pushed him to Riley again. I think that's why she's been avoiding them, and in turn the whole group, because we are always around them." Farkle whispered as they made their way towards the art room.

"Dude, I feel bad that we haven't realized it until now. I honestly feel like a crap friend for not being there for Maya. Do you think we should tell her that they aren't going to the movie? Maybe then she'll actually want to hang out with us." Zay mentioned as they walked into the art classroom.

Farkle shook his head yes towards Zay as they entered the room, cautiously approaching Maya, careful not to startle her and mess up her painting.

"Maya."

Maya looked up from her painting to see Farkle and Zay standing there. The look of sadness and pain in Maya's eyes made Farkle's heart hurt for his friend.

"Maya, where've you been? We haven't really seen you in almost a week!" Zay asked her, knowing full and well why she'd been avoiding everyone that week.

"Yeah Maya, I know you said you've been busy with art extra credit, but you haven't even shown up at Topanga's for homework time." Farkle said as he reached out towards Maya to provide her a comforting hug to let her know they're still there for her.

"Hey guys, sorry about missing so much group time, but this extra credit work at the elementary school and art club has had me swamped. I've even been spending my lunches in here just to keep up with everything."

Both Farkle and Zay knew that was a lie, and that she just didn't want to see Lucas and Riley acting all cute together at the lunch table.

Farkle was looking at Maya's painting, and decided that it would be easier to just come right out and ask her rather than making small talk.

"Well you should hang out with us tonight, we were planning on getting some pizza and going to the movies, there's that new horror movie out and we all know how much you love them." Farkle said as he stared at Maya's painting.

"I don't know guys, I've got a lot of stuff I still need to finish up before the next week, and with tomorrow being Saturday the school won't be open, so I really should just stay here and focus on my art."

Zay and Farkle exchanged a quick glance before Zay mentioned that Riley and Lucas weren't going.

"Come on Maya, it'd be fun. And you can't make me be the third wheel! It'd just be me, Farkle, and Smackle. You could be my date."

Maya seemed to contemplate that comment for just a few seconds before smiling and responding to Zay.

"Alright Zay, since you seem so pitiful about going by yourself and being the third wheel, I'll go with you and will be your date. But you have to buy my pizza. And popcorn. And candy!" Maya said with a laugh.

Zay knew that his wallet would be hurting by the end of the night, but hearing Maya laugh and actually seem happy for the first time in weeks would be worth it.

* * *

_I just hope you're lying next to somebody_

_Who knows how to love you like me_

_There must be a good reason that you're gone_

_Every now and then I think you_

_Might want me to come show up at your door_

_But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

The movie that they went to see turned out to be really good. Maya was glad that she agreed to be Zay's  
"date" because he let her grab his arm and hide her face during the really scary parts. Zay even held up his end of the bargain, buying her a bucket of popcorn, a soda, licorice twists, and chocolate chunks. When the movie ended, Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle headed out into the New York night to head to the pizza parlor. With it being a chilly fall evening, Maya was glad that she'd chosen to wear her flowy red dress that fell to just above her knees along with her black knee high boots and black leather jacket to ward of the chill.

Zay, trying to be the perfect gentleman during their date put his arm, around Maya as they walked into the pizza place. Maya just laughed as they headed towards their usual booth to wait for the waitress to take their order.

With Farkle and Smackle sitting in their usual spots in the booth, Zay and Maya sat with their backs to the door. Smackle glanced at Farkle before turning towards Maya and asking, "So Maya, what do you think about our double date tonight?"

"I've had a great time tonight, this has definitely been the best date I've been on in a long time." Maya said with a laugh as she leaned over to hug Zay and lean her head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?"

Maya looked up to see Lucas and Riley standing there at the end of the table pulling up some chairs.

"Sure thing Lucas, we were just talking about how much fun we've been having on our dates tonight." Smackle mentioned as she turned her menu over to see the specials.

"Oh, well we've had fun on our date too, haven't we Riley?" Lucas asked as the inflection in his voice gave away his feeling of discomfort.

"We sure have Lucas." Riley said with a smile as she brushed back a piece of hair from his face.

"Hey Zay, remember that one time in art class when you asked me to dance, well, we should do that now." Maya said as she grabbed Zay's hand and headed towards the jukebox to play a song.

"You didn't tell me they were coming to eat pizza with us!" Maya harshly whispered to Zay as she selected a song from the jukebox.

"Maya, let's not let this ruin the good time we're having tonight, you look cute, you're having fun, and I'm buying you pizza." Zay whispered back as he leaned his head down by Maya's head to help choose a song.

"Fine. You're right. We are having a great time, and now you're going to show me your awesome dance moves before we eat our pepperoni and pineapple pizza." Maya said with a smile.

After dancing and receiving a round of applause from everyone in the restaurant, Maya and Zay returned to the table to join the others.

* * *

_Don't wanna know_

_What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_

_If he's holding onto you so tight_

_The way I did before_

_We don't talk anymore_

_I overdosed_

_Should've known your love was a game_

_Now I can't get you out of my brain_

_Oh, it's such a shame_

As Lucas and Riley walked into the pizza place, he quickly spotted the back of Maya's head. Riley grabbed his hand and they walked towards the table.

As they approached the table, Lucas overheard Smackle talking to Maya.

"So Maya, what do you think about our double date tonight?"

"I've had a great time tonight, this has definitely been the best date I've been on in a long time." Maya said with a laugh as she leaned over to hug Zay and lean her head on his shoulder.

Lucas felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Best date in a long time? With Zay? One of his best friends?

Lucas grabbed the closest chair and dragged it to the end of the table while asking, "Hey guys, mind if we join you?"

Smackle looked at him and said, "Sure thing Lucas, we were just talking about how much fun we've been having on our dates tonight." Surely she was doing it on purpose. Trying to make him feel jealous, even though he was here with Riley.

"Oh, well we've had fun on our date too, haven't we Riley?" Lucas tried not to let his discomfort that Maya was on a date with Zay affect his voice, but he could tell he was failing miserably.

Lucas looked towards Maya and saw that she was standing up and grabbing Zay's hand, mentioning something about him asking her to dance before and now she finally wanted to dance with him. That red dress and the knee high boots. She was trying to kill him.

He liked Riley, he really did, but he couldn't help but feel something almost close to jealously seeing Zay and Maya standing so close together by the jukebox and then dancing so close together on the dance floor.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_We don't talk anymore_

_We don't talk anymore_

_Like we used to do_

_We don't love anymore_

_What was all of it for?_

_Ohh, we don't talk anymore_

_Like we used to do_

The pizza was eaten in mostly silence, with most of the conversation being filled in by Smackle and Riley talking about the movies they went to see.

"Well, this has been a fun night, but I really need to get home because I have art classes in the park in the morning. Walk me home, Zay?" May asked with a smirk.

"Why Miss Hart, I'd be honored." Zay responded with a wink and grabbed Maya's hand.

"Good night guys! Farkle, Smackle, Honey, Lucas." Maya's eyes lingered on Lucas and extra second as she stood up from the table and headed towards the door.

As soon as they started walking to Maya's apartment, Zay and Maya talked about their night.

"You're one of my best friends Maya. I should've known that you were hurting from this, and I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. I know that you told Lucas to choose Riley, but you weren't being fair to yourself, or to Lucas. Maya, I know that Lucas loves you, not just as friends like I love you, but really really loves you. This is all so new to him, he loves Riley, but I'm pretty sure he loves Riley like I love you, does that make sense?"

"Zay, I know that you're just trying to make me feel better so we can all be together, and thank you for taking me out tonight to cheer me up, but I'll probably need some time before things can go back to the way they were before my feelings were outed in the first place."

"Promise me, you won't give up on him. I know Riley is your best friend, but I'm pretty sure it won't last forever. Trust me, I've seen plenty of Rom-coms." Zay said this truth with a bit of humor.

"Well, as long as you keep taking me out on these platonic dates and paying for me, I'll become a rom-com expert as well." Maya said with a laugh.

When they reached the door to Maya's apartment, she reached out and pulled Zay into a hug and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you Zay, for taking me out tonight and making me feel better. And I love you too Zay, good night."

Zay watched Maya enter her building and turned around with a smile as he spotted Lucas standing at the end of the street corner.

* * *

_Don't wanna know_

_If you're looking into her eyes_

_If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before_

_I overdosed_

_Should've known your love was a game_

_Now I can't get you out of my brain_

_Oh, it's such a shame_

The pizza was eaten in mostly silence, with most of the conversation being filled in by Smackle and Riley talking about the movies they went to see.

"Well, this has been a fun night, but I really need to get home because I have art classes in the park in the morning. Walk me home, Zay?" May asked with a smirk.

"Why Miss Hart, I'd be honored." Zay responded with a wink and grabbed Maya's hand.

Lucas looked at Zay wondering why he was flirting with Maya so much. Zay knew that Lucas still had feelings for Maya, why was he breaking bro code?

"Good night guys! Farkle, Smackle, Honey, Lucas." Maya's eyes lingered on Lucas and extra second as she stood up from the table and headed towards the door.

Lucas' eyes followed Maya as she walked out the door holding Zay's hand and dragging him behind her.

"Riley, are you about ready to head home, I've got baseball camp in the morning, and I want to be well rested for it." Lucas said, hoping that he didn't sound like he was too desperate to follow Maya and Zay.

After saying goodbye to Farkle and Smackle, Lucas walked Riley home. When he was sure that Riley was inside her apartment, he took off running towards Maya's apartment, hoping to catch Zay before he went home.

Luck was on his side, and as he got to edge of the street corner, he saw Maya and Zay standing outside her apartment. He could almost hear what they were saying.

He heard Maya laugh and saw her pull Zay by the shirt into a hug, before kissing him. He couldn't believe that he just saw Maya kiss his best friend. From where he was standing, their kiss looked like it lasted a long time.

"I love you too Zay, good night." He watched from a distance as Maya ran up the stairs to her apartment.

Lucas saw Zay turn around with a smile and start walking towards him.

"Lucas, hey buddy. What are you doing here?" Zay asked.

"Well, I came to talk to you about you and Maya, but she just looked so happy. And all I want is for Maya to be happy, so if it's with you, then I'm glad she has you Zay." Lucas said with a sad tone in his voice.

Zay looked at Lucas like he was an idiot. "Thanks, man." Zay responded, "I just want her to be happy too."

_That we don't talk anymore_

_We don't talk anymore_

_We don't talk anymore_

_Like we used to do_

_We don't love anymore_

_What was all of it for?_

_Ohh, we don't talk anymore_

_Like we used to do_


	4. I Drove All Night

**I Drove All Night**

Based off of the song "I Drove All Night" By Cyndi Lauper

College was hard.

It wasn't the classes, she'd chosen a pretty good schedule of art classes for the semester; it was being away from all of her friends.

She had Riley of course, her best friend, sister, and roommate at Cornell University, but she missed her friends. Even though they'd all been at their schools for a few years, it was hard not to miss everyone after spending all of summer break together. With promises of reunions during the winter holidays, everyone went back to their schools. Zay went back to University of Texas, Farkle to Princeton, Smackle to MIT, and Lucas to University of Michigan.

Lucas and Maya start dating junior year of high school, and even though they were at school hours away from each other, they both agreed to make the long distance thing work. No matter what, each day started off with a phone call and was filled with multiple text messages throughout the day, and ended with a video chat at night.

Even though Lucas and Maya stayed in contact all the time, it just wasn't the same. She missed him. She missed his hugs, his kisses, and just being with him.

* * *

 

"Riles, I'm not depressed, I'm just tired from all the studying." Maya groaned as Riley tried to drag her off of the couch.

"Peaches, I know, but you have to get up and go to class! It's literally one class! Just go to class, take your exam, and then you can come back and hold down the couch again until tomorrow's classes!" Riley said as she finished the rest of her coffee.

"Ugh fine, but I'm not dressing up. I'm literally going to show up in sweatpants and a hoodie. The last thing I need is some random boy hitting on me." Maya begrudgingly agreed as she got up from the couch.

* * *

 

_"Hey shortstack, good luck on your art history exam today! Love you"_ Maya read as she looked at her phone waiting for her Dr. Greene to pass out the exam.

_"Thanks Huckleberry, sitting here waiting for it to start! I love you too xoxo."_

* * *

 

"Alright everyone, pencils down. Now, since we've just completed an exam, I've decided to cancel classes for tomorrow. Enjoy your long weekend everyone!" Dr. Greene exclaimed as he gathered up the exams.

Maya leaned over to pack up her things and grab her bag.

"Um, Maya, if you're not too busy, I was thinking that maybe if you wanted to, we could maybe go grab a coffee or dinner or something sometime." Maya looked up to see Greg awkwardly standing there.

"What part of sweats and a hoodie do you not understand? Does this look like the outfit of someone who wants to be approached and asked out? And you know that I have a boyfriend, I've already told you that." Maya didn't even wait for a response as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

 

"Riles, my class tomorrow is cancelled. If I don't go see him this weekend, I'll just end up staying here on the couch. I probably won't even shower. And you know what? Guys like that creep Greg from my art class will still try and hit on me!" Maya complained as she started packing her bag to head out for the weekend.

"Peaches, you know I'm a sap for a good love story! Just promise me that you'll text me when you get there!" Riley laughed as she hugged Maya goodbye.

* * *

 

_I had to escape_

_The city was sticky and cruel_

_Maybe I should have called you first_

_But I was dying to get to you_

_I was dreaming while I drove_

_The long straight road ahead_

Maya grabbed the keys from the counter and headed out the door. She didn't have class for the next three days, and she just had to go see him.

_"Huckleberry, Riley and I are going to dinner and the movies with some girlfriends. I'll talk to you in the morning. Xoxo"_

It wasn't really lying, per se, she'd definitely talk to him in the morning, but in person.

* * *

 

_Could taste your sweet kisses_

_Your arms open wide_

_This fever for you is just burning me up inside_

Maya stopped at the first gas station she saw to fill up the tank and grab a few cans of energy drinks. The drive was at least 7 hours, but the idea of surprising Lucas with a visit was too good to pass up. It'd been a couple of months since they'd actually seen each other in person, and Maya didn't want to wait until winter break to be hugged, kissed, and cuddled by Lucas.

* * *

 

_I drove all night to get to you_

_Is that alright_

_I drove all night_

The road was surprisingly clear, not too many cars were on the road at this time, making it easy for Maya to settle into a driving groove. She raced along the highway, with only the stars and the headlights from her car lighting her way.

* * *

 

_What in this world_

_Keep us from tearing apart_

_No matter where I go I hear_

_The beating of your heart_

_I think about you_

_When the night is cold and dark_

_No one can move me_

_The way that you do_

_Nothing erases the feelings between me and you_

* * *

 

Maya looked at the clock, 3:58 am. About another half hour and she'd be there. She smiled to herself as she thought about all the she and Lucas had been through. They made it so far already, after getting together during their junior year of high school. It'd taken a few years for everyone to realize that Lucas and Riley just weren't right for each other, and that Maya and Lucas just seemed to fit perfectly together.

_I drove all night to get to you_

_Is that alright_

_I drove all night_

* * *

 

Maya took the exit towards campus and headed towards Lucas's apartment. She'd been here a few times, with his parents during move in weekend when he first got the apartment last year, and a few other visits since then. His roommates, Alex and Mark, were pretty cool, she'd met them at an event for the baseball team a couple years prior.

Maya pulled into the parking lot and parked her car.

_"Riles, I'm alive and I'm finally here at Huckleberry's apartment. I'll call you later when I know you'll be awake. Love you Honey! xo Peaches"_

* * *

 

She was unsure of what she should do next. Should she call Lucas and wake him up or try to break into the apartment? Luck seemed to be on her side as the apartment door opened and out walked Alex with a cute brunette girl with a pair of heels in her hand. Maya got out of the car as she saw Alex kiss the girl and watched her get into a cab.

"Seriously Alex? Not even gonna invite her to stay the night?" Maya jokingly said as she walked towards the door.

"Hey Blondie! What are you doing here so early? And hey, I wanted her to stay, but she said something about having to be back at the sorority hall before sunrise or something, so you know, what can I do?" Alex said with a laugh as he reached out to give Maya a friendly hug.

"So really though, how's he doing since coming back from New York?" Maya asked as let go of the hug.

"He's doing alright I guess. I mean, his grades are freaking awesome, classes are going really well for him, and he's always studying all the damn time, but when he's not in class or studying or on the phone with you, he's a right pain in the ass. Always so lonely and boring. Do you know how many girls I've had to console because he won't even give them the time of day? I'm only one man for God sakes, my refractory period ain't what it used to be." Alex clutched his chest dramatically as he responded to Maya's question.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I showed up then, because he and I are in the same boat. As much as I love Cornell and I know he loves it here at Michigan, it's just really tough being so far away from each other for so long." Maya whimpered as she wiped away the small tear that was welling up in her eye.

"I'm assuming he doesn't know you're here, because if he did you both would already be doing it against the front door. Come on, I'm sneaking you in." Alex said with a nod as he grabbed Maya's bag and headed inside the apartment.

* * *

 

"Okay, so Lucas normally locks the door to his room at night, so I'm gonna go ahead and pick it open, but promise me, for real, you gotta promise, that you'll make sure you lock it back, because Mark and I don't need to be walking in on whatever you guys are gonna have going on in there this weekend. Now promise me." Alex whispered to Maya.

"Yeah yeah, I promise. Now hurry up before he wakes up and realizes I'm here and it ruins the surprise!" Maya whispered back as Alex reached above the door frame and grabbed the key to Lucas's room.

"Seriously Alex? All that, and you knew there was a key the whole time?" Maya harshly whispered as she punched Alex in the arm.

"Ouch! And really Blondie? Do you really think you'd be tall enough to reach it without any help? Now get in there and enjoy you weekend!" Alex whispered with a wink as he shoved Maya through the opening and shut the door.

* * *

 

_I drove all night to get to you_

_Is that alright_

_I drove all night_

_Crept in your room_

_Woke you from your sleep_

_To make love to you_

_I drove all night_

Maya made sure she locked the door as she slowly made her way over to where Lucas was fast asleep in his bed. She slipped off her shoes and removed her sweatshirt before climbing into the bed and laying down beside Lucas. Maya lifted his arm and wrapped it around her laying on her side to see Lucas's sleeping face. Maya snuggled in closely to Lucas's chest as she laid her head against his beating heart. Maya could feel Lucas relax as his body instinctively pulled her closer as he held her tighter, but he still didn't wake up. Leaning her head up, Maya began to gently place soft kisses on Lucas's neck, all around his jaw line, and towards his mouth.

"Maya stop, I'm sleeping." Lucas said in his sleep.

"Huckleberry Lucas Ranger Rick Friar, wake up." Maya whispered as she continued to kiss Lucas's face.

"Shortstack, why would I wake up when you're here doing things in my dream?" Lucas groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Maya?! Babe what are you doing here? It's like the middle of the night! I'm dreaming, that's it, I haven't really woken up yet have I?" Lucas exclaimed as he hugged Maya.

"Hey Luke. I'm really here. I had to come see you… and maybe the fact that my classes were canceled today was the deciding factor to drive out here and spend the weekend with you. Are you mad at me for not telling you?" Maya asked as she gave Lucas a sad puppy dog face.

"Babe, I couldn't be happier to see you. I've missed you so much the last couple of months. You have no idea how hard it is not to want to transfer schools to be closer to you. Texts, phone calls, and video chats are just not the same as this." Lucas said as he leaned down to kiss Maya on the lips.

"Well, we've only got another month and a half until winter break, we can make it till then if we make the most of this weekend." Maya said with a smile as she kissed Lucas again.

"And then after that we only have another year and a half of school until we can be together forever." Lucas said as he rolled Maya over and started to trail kisses down her neck.

"Is this your way of proposing to me, Huckleberry?" Maya gasped as Lucas kissed his way down her torso.

"Of course not, I'm a sap, remember? When I do propose to you, it'll have to be something completely cheesy." Lucas said with a cheeky grin as he looked up from the spot where he was kissing Maya's stomach.

"Good to know." Maya said with a smile as she thought about being with Lucas forever. But for now, she'd just focus on the moment, with Lucas showing her how much he loved her throughout the weekend.


	5. I Will Always Love You

**I Will Always Love You**

 

"Come on Maya, how can I be the student council chairperson for the Student Talent Showcase if I can't even get my best friend to sign up?" Riley pleaded as Maya stood on her tip toes to grab her history book from the top shelf of her locker.

"Riley, you know that I don't really have any talent. Not like Zay's dancing or Farkle's acting. What would I even do in the talent show?" Maya said as she closed her locker with a bang.

"Peaches, don't act like I don't know that you can sing. I've heard you sing all the time, and you're really good. Remember when we were fighting to bring back the arts and you sang a little bit in front of everyone? Well now you can do it again but actually sing the whole song! Come on Maya, please!" Riley begged as she looked at Maya with her hands folded together and a pitiful look on her face.

"Honey, you know that isn't gonna work on me, I've know you for almost 10 years now, I'm immune to the Riley Matthews puppy dog pout face." Maya said with a smirk.

"Fine. I didn't want to resort to this, but it looks like I have no choice. RING POWER!" Riley shouted as she lifted her hand into the air.

"Ugh, really Riles? Alright fine, I guess I'm gonna sing for Talent Showcase. Now I just have to figure out what song I'm gonna sing." Maya said as she stroked her chin with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why does Maya look like she's planning world domination? I thought that was Farkle's job?" Lucas asked as he walked up to the girls standing in front of their lockers.

"Maya is trying to decide what song she should sing for the Talent Showcase since she finally decided she was going to sign up!" Riley cheered with glee.

"Um you mean when tricked me into signing up, let's not forget that part of the story." Maya said with a roll of her eyes.

"Maya, I'm sure that whatever song you do decide to choose is going to be great. You can't go wrong if you choose to sing something that has meaning to you. I'll see y'all in class." Lucas said with a smile, a wink, and a tip of an imaginary hat as he walked away.

* * *

 

Maya watched Lucas walk away and head towards Mr. Matthew's history class. As she watched Lucas walk away, she couldn't help but think about everything the group had been through.

It'd been 2 years since she ended the triangle and stepped back again so Riley and Lucas could be together. It'd been 1 year and 9 months since that relationship fizzled, with Riley and Lucas realizing that they were better off as friends, taking Farkle and Smackle's relationship down with them.

It'd taken some time for the group to get back to the level of trust and friendship they'd had before, but the establishment of new relationships helped cement the group bonds back into place. Smackle and Zay were the first ones to publically express interest in each other, flirting all the time and even exchanging PDA when Zay leaned over to kiss Smackle to get her to stop talking. Farkle and Riley thought they were subtle, exchanging glances and quick looks at one another when they thought no one was looking. They weren't official yet, at least not to everyone else in the group, but Maya knew it was only a matter of time before they started dating.

Maya and Lucas however, were a different story. Since Lucas and Riley had broken up, Maya refused to date Lucas again so easily. She wasn't getting her heart broken again when Riley realized she still loved Lucas again. It'd taken a while for Maya to even look at Lucas and call him a nickname, but they'd finally gotten back to the friendly flirting point of their friendship, which Maya had really missed. No matter how hard she tried not to, she still had feelings for Lucas and she just wanted him to have those same feelings for her.

* * *

 

"…Maya? Peaches? Are you even listening to me?" Riley asked as she snapped her fingers in front of Maya's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying Riles? I was just deep in thought about my song choices." Maya said as she shook her head and snapped back to reality.

"I was just talking about the Talent Showcase, it's not that important. Come on, we have to get to class." Riley said with a nod as she intertwined arms with Maya and headed towards history class.

* * *

 

"…What song do I wanna sing at the talent show? Oh I don't know, there's a million songs out there and I can't even think of one…" Maya sang as she dried the dishes from dinner.

"Hey kid. You're doing the talent show? Cory told me that he's one of the teacher advisors for the show, and he wanted all of us to show up and support him. But since you're in it, I'm definitely going to show up and support my kid." Shawn said with a wink as he bumped shoulders with Maya and handed her the plate he just washed.

"I don't even know what song I'm going to sing though! Like, I've tried to think about it, and I got nothing. It wouldn't be bad if the show wasn't in a week." Maya huffed as she dried the plate Shawn handed her.

"You know who's great at making decisions and has a great knowledge of music? Your mom. Why don't you head on into the living room and talk to her, I'll finish up here." Shawn said with a head nod towards the living room.

"Thanks dad." Maya said with a smile as she hugged Shawn around the waist.

"Alright kid, no dishes for the next 2 days, you know how that dad things gets to me." Shawn said with a laugh as he hugged her back. "Now get outta here."

* * *

 

"Hey mama, whatcha watching?" Maya asked as she sat on the couch and snuggled up next to her mom.

"Hi baby girl. Just finishing up one of my favorite movies, it's almost over. It's called The Bodyguard and it was one of the movies I've watched over and over again." Katy said as placed a kiss on the top of Maya's head.

Maya sat there and watched as Whitney Houston hugged the guy goodbye and got on a plane. "Surely there has to be more to the story than this." Maya thought. She watched as Whitney Houston ran off the plane to the guy and kissed him. "Oh ok, apparently they're together. Or weren't together and then she made a decision and ran out to kiss him. That makes more sense now." Maya didn't ask any questions as she heard the song start playing at the end of the movie. As she listened to the words, she couldn't help but think that it was saying everything she wanted to say. Maya sat up suddenly.

"Mom, thank you so much for your help! I know exactly what I'm gonna sing for the Talent Showcase!" Maya beamed as she hugged her mother and ran to her room.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry Riles, I can't tell you what song I'm gonna sing, because then you'll tell people and ruin the surprise." Maya said as she leaned down to grab her drink from the vending machine and headed towards their lunch table.

"Peaches, you have to tell me, I'm the student council chairperson for the Student Talent Showcase. I have to know." Riley said with a smirk.

"See Honey, that's where you're wrong. As long as the teacher advisor knows my song choice and approves of it, then I don't have to tell anyone else until performance time. And we all know that I've sworn Matthews to secrecy." Maya smirked back at Riley before taking a drink of her juice.

"Boo, you're no fun." Riley said with a frown as she sat down at her spot at the lunch table.

"So, Miss Hart, are you gonna sing me a country love song?" Zay asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Haha, you wish I would sing a love song for you Zay." Maya said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I think we should all just wait and see what Maya has chosen, there's a reason she wants to keep it a secret, and I'm looking forward to being surprised by Maya." Lucas tipped his imaginary hat towards Maya.

"I'm never gonna get to you am I, Huckleberry?" Maya asked with a groan.

"Nope." Lucas replied with a smile.

"So why don't you have to participate in this Talent Showcase Ranger Rick?" Maya asked with a squinted glare in her eyes.

"Because Lucas has no talent!" Riley shouted. "I mean, Lucas's talents are better focused on the field or court. He'd probably break a window if I let him play baseball on stage, and I don't need that ruining my show!" Riley said trying to calm down.

"Yeah, exactly what she said." Lucas said with a laugh.

* * *

 

Before she knew it, it was the night of the Student Talent Showcase, and she was nervous. She'd sung in front of people before, that part didn't really scare her, it was the part of put her feelings out there in the open for everyone to see that. That part scared the heck out of her.

"PEACHES I'M SO NERVOUS! WHAT IF I MESS THIS UP?! REMEMBER THAT TIME I RUINED THE NEWS. THIS IS GONNA BE JUST LIKE THAT! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS." Riley expressed with panic.

"Honey, take some deep breaths, you're literally just doing the welcome, thanking everyone for coming, and introducing the MC. I'm the one who actually has to sing." Maya responded with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Thank you for doing this for me Peaches, I know you'll do great, even if you won't tell me what song you're going to sing." Riley said as she hugged Maya.

"Yeah, well, you'll be sitting with our parents and our friends, where you'll find out soon enough." Maya said as she hugged Riley back. "Now go out there and get this show on the road!"

* * *

 

Riley did a great job welcoming everyone to the show, and introducing the MC for the night, Jessica Smith from Channel 5 news. She owed Topanga a favor, so here she was acting as Master of Ceremonies for the Abigail Adams High School Student Talent Showcase. Maya decided there were worse ways to spend a Saturday night.

"And that was Sarah, sharing her original poetry. Thank you Sarah for that lovely poetry. Next up we have Maya singing a song, accompanied by Dave." Jessica read from her script before walking off stage.

Maya walked out onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"Thank you. Before I sing my song, I'd like to say a few things about my song choice. I was having the hardest time choosing a song, but someone very important to me told me that if I sang something that had meaning to me, it be great no matter what. I'd like to think that this song has a good bit of meaning to me, so without further ado, my song." Maya said as she took her place on the stage.

* * *

 

Maya took a big breath before she started to sing, "If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way…"

Cory looked to his left and smiled a loving heartfelt smile. "I knew she was singing our song, but I didn't want to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Aww, Cory, that's so sweet of you, well it was definitely a good surprise, and I'm glad she chose our song." Shawn replied as he watched Maya sing.

"My whole life." Topanga looked at Katy as she rolled her eyes at Cory and Shawn.

"Bittersweet memories –That is all I'm taking with me. So good-bye, Please don't cry; we both know I'm not what you, you need. And I... will always love you, I will always love you. You, ooh…."

Dave came in on his saxophone, blaring out the instrumental break, crushing it and preforming as if he were Kenny G so Maya closed her eyes and swayed as she felt the music.

I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have all you've dreamed of, and I wish you joy and happiness but above all this, I wish you love…"

Maya took a breath as she prepared herself to hit the high note.

"And I... will always love you…"

Everyone cheered as Maya hit the note perfectly, really expressing herself through the song.

"…I will always love you…"

Maya finished her song and opened her eyes to see everyone clapping and cheering. She looked out into the audience and saw her parents, the Matthews, and her friends. She smiled when she saw Lucas, who was looking at her with a proud, goofy looking smile on his face.

* * *

 

"Wow, Maya, I knew you could sing, but I didn't know you could sing!" Shawn exclaimed as he reached out to hug Maya.

"Baby girl, I'm honored you chose to sing a song from the movie we watched together! I'm glad I could help you find an answer to your song dilemma." Katy said as she hugged Maya and Shawn.

"Maya that was wonderful, I'm so proud of you, you fierce Amazon warrior." Topanga said with a pat to Maya's arm.

"It was so hard not to tell anyone your song choice. Especially since the song you chose is our song." Cory explained.

"Aww, Matthews, you should've told me that this was yours and Topanga's song! I'd have done a shout out or something." Maya said as she started moving towards her friends.

"Except it's not our song, it's their song." Topanga said while she pointed at Cory and Shawn. "My whole life."

* * *

 

"Peaches! That song was so beautiful! Will you sing at my wedding when Farkle and I get married?" Riley exclaimed as she hugged Maya.

"Uh Riles, something you wanna tell me?" Maya said as she pulled back from the hug and looked at Riley.

Riley's eyes went wide as she realized what she said. "I love Farkle. When did that happen? I gotta go tell him!"

"Well here's your chance, because here he comes!" Maya said as Riley jumped to hide behind Maya.

"Maya, great job singing tonight, you have a real talent, and you should definitely think of going somewhere with this." Farkle said as he hugged Maya.

"Thanks Farkle, you can definitely become my agent when I choose to become famous." Maya responded with a laugh. "Oh hey, Riley told me she needed to talk to you about something."

Maya reached behind her to grab Riley's arm and shoved her towards Farkle.

"Now get to talking." Maya demanded as she walked over to Zay and Smackle.

* * *

"Maya, I know everyone has been telling you this all evening, but you are a very good performer. And from the way it sounds, you're actually singing from your diaphragm and not your throat, which is a lot better for you, so you don't strain your voice." Smackle recited as Zay interrupted.

"What my dear Smackle is trying to say is that we thought you did an awesome job and can't wait to hear what you perform at open mic night at Topanga's from now on. Now if you'll excuse us, we saw a refreshment table out there, and dancing always makes me parched." Zay nodded his head towards Maya and quickly glanced behind her as he wrapped his arm around Smackle's waist as they turned around and walked in the other direction.

* * *

 

Maya smiled as she started to head backstage to gather her things.

"Maya."

Maya stopped abruptly and slowly turned around. Standing right behind her was Lucas.

"Hey Huckleberry."

"So I guess you finally chose a song that had meaning to you." Lucas said as he slowly walked towards Maya.

"Yeah, I heard the song and it said pretty much everything I wanted to say…" Maya trailed off as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Do you love me?" Lucas asked.

"What kind of question is that? You can't just come out asking a question like that!" Maya shot back.

"Fine, but can I tell you something? It's you. It's always been you. But you pushed me to Riley, and you backed out. And then you were always too scared to try anything with me again. Maya, I know that you're scared, but I think that you singing this song has given me some hope that we can make it work." Lucas said with such passion that Maya started to tear up.

"It's not that simple Lucas. What do you want me to say? I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll let my feelings out and then I'll have my heart crushed again." Maya said as the tears started falling down her face.

"What do you want Maya? What do you want? I told you how I felt, and I know you feel the same way about me too. I love you Maya, and given the choice, I'll always choose you!" Lucas's chest was heaving after he finished his speech to Maya.

"Yes." Maya answered.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I said yes. Yes I love you. Yes I want to be with you, yes I want to take a chance and put my heart out there and hope that it doesn't get crushed to a million pieces, I said yes to you Lucas!" Maya shouted through her tears.

Lucas grabbed Maya's face, his fingers slipping into Maya's hair as he kissed her. All their years of missed moments, pent up frustrations, and flirty sexual tension exploded into that kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity Lucas and Maya pulled away from each other.

"So are we finally gonna do this?" Lucas asked as he leaned his forehead against Maya's.

Maya leaned up to kiss Lucas again before responding. "I love you Lucas."

"Finally!" Zay shouted from where he was standing down the hall.


	6. Piece By Piece

**Piece By Piece**

 

 

_**And all I remember is your back** _

_**Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past** _

_**I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you** _

_**Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to** _

Ever since she could remember, it'd been her and her mother. Her dad left them, he went out one day and never returned.

_"Mama, would you stop crying if daddy came back?"_

_"We don't need anyone else baby girl, all I need is you."_

 

"Maya? What's wrong Babe? Are you alright?"

Maya snapped out of her thoughts to look up from her spot on the couch to see Lucas standing in front of her with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Huckleberry. I'm just lost in my thoughts… are you really sure you wanna be with me?"

"It's a little late for that now, Maya." Lucas said with a chuckle as he rubbed Maya's swollen belly, the light gleaming off of the ring on his hand.

"I'm serious Lucas, what if one day you decide that you want to go for a walk and never come back? What if she has to grow up without a father? I don't want that for her." Maya cried as tears started streaming down her face.

Lucas kneeled down in front of Maya and grasped her hands.

"Maya, I love you so much. I wake up every day feeling like the luckiest man in the world because I get to be married to you. And now we're gonna have a baby, and that little peanut is gonna be loved so much."

"Lucas, I'm scared. I don't want her to turn out like me."

"Maya, you're a strong, intelligent, compassionate woman who has overcome so much. Even though your birth father left, you gained some father figures in return. And you know, if anything, little peanut is gonna be a lucky girl, because those same father figures of yours are gonna be in her life along with me." Lucas said as he placed a kiss to Maya's forehead.

"You're right Huckleberry. Thank you for reminding me how great my life has become. I'm gonna lay down and rest now." Maya said with a sniffle as she wiped away her tears.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and start some dinner for you two." Lucas said with a quick kiss to Maya's lips.

Maya knew that Lucas was right, even though Kermit left her when she was little girl, she'd gained some great father figures in her life. As Maya closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep she thought about the fathers in her life.

* * *

 

_**But piece by piece he collected me** _

_**Up off the ground where you abandoned things, yeah** _

_**Piece by piece he filled the holes** _

_**That you burned in me at six years old** _

_**And you know,** _

_**He never walks away** _

_**He never asks for money,** _

_**He takes care of me** _

_**He loves me** _

_**Piece by piece he restored my faith** _

_**That a man can be kind and a father could... stay** _

Mr. Matthews.

Ever since she'd crawled in through Riley's bedroom window after he dad left, she'd had Mr. Matthews in her life. She never felt like she was a burden. When her mother worked extra hours at the diner, the Matthews family made sure that Maya was never alone. They made sure that she ate a good breakfast every morning and a good dinner every night. They treated her like another daughter.

_"But before we go, I noticed some fathers have arrived to pick up their daughters, I wonder if we might have one last dance. A father daughter dance. May I please have this dance?"_

He taught her life lessons in his class, and helped her heal from her childhood pain. When she wrote to Kermit during the forgiveness project, Mr. Matthews was there to comfort her when she felt like she failed.

_"That's never what I was looking for right now."_

_"What did you want from me?_

_"Maya, did you forgive yourself?"_

He was her first example of what a good father should be like, and she knew that she'd been blessed to have him as part of her life.

* * *

 

**_And all of your words fall flat_ **

**_I made something of myself and now you wanna come back_ **

**_But your love—it isn't free, it has to be earned_ **

**_Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless_ **

_"I'm sorry that I wasn't there. You, you turned out great."_

The first time Maya had seen Kermit after he'd left her when she younger was during the forgiveness project. She didn't forgive him for leaving, but she wasn't angry with herself anymore.

Maya didn't try to contact him anymore after that, she'd made her peace with herself and she had people in her life who cared about her.

The second time Maya had seen Kermit was when he randomly showed up at Topanga's looking for her. Everyone was gathered at Topanga's for a party to celebrate Maya's art Gallery getting featured on the national morning news show, Wake up America and to celebrate Maya and Lucas's engagement.

"I'm sorry sir but we're closed, this is a private party." The waitress at Topanga's said as Kermit walked in the door.

"It's okay, I'm probably on the guest list, I'm Maya's father, and I know she'd want me to be here." Kermit said as the waitress looked at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"… I just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate my art becoming famous, and what was that other thing? Oh yeah, to celebrate my engagement to New York Yankees star pitcher Lucas 'Huckleberry' Friar." Maya said with a wink. "But for real though, I want to thank my parents for being so supportive of us and encouraging us to achieve our dreams. I love you mom and dad." Maya said as she hugged both Shawn and Katy.

"Ahem."

Maya turned around to see Kermit standing there near the doorway.

"Umm… what are you doing here?" Maya asked as she walked towards him and ushered him outside.

"Well, I heard that your art was being featured so I wanted to come support you, and then I saw that you got engaged at the end of the Yankees-Red Sox game, and although I'm a little sad that the young man didn't reach out to me to get my blessing, I'd like to let you know that I'll still walk you down the aisle." Kermit said as he took a seat at table outside.

"Are you serious right now? You left me when I was 6! You have a new family! You weren't here when I needed you, and now that everything is going great for me you think you can just come back and be a part of my life and think I'd be okay with it? Mom is married to a wonderful man who has been there for me for the last 10 years, and he is more of a father to me than you've ever been, and he will be the one to walk me down the aisle. I'm happy now. I made my peace with you leaving, and I've moved on. Thank you for coming Kermit, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave so I can spend time celebrating with my family." Maya said sternly as she stood in front of the door to Topanga's.

After Kermit left, Maya walked back inside and headed straight towards Katy and Shawn.

"Dad, I know that it's kind of expected, but I was really hoping that you'd be the one to walk me down the aisle when Huckleberry and I get married."

Shawn didn't respond, only pulling Maya into a giant hug.

Even though he would deny it, Katy was certain she saw tears in Shawn's eyes.

* * *

 

**_But piece by piece he collected me_ **

**_Up off the ground, where you abandoned things, yeah_ **

**_Piece by piece he filled the holes_ **

**_That you burned in me at six years old_ **

**_And you know,_ **

**_He never walks away_ **

**_He never asks for money,_ **

**_He takes care of me_ **

**_'Cause he loves me_ **

**_Piece by piece he restored my faith_ **

**_That a man can be kind and a father could stay_ **

Shawn. Shawn saw himself in Maya, knowing all too well how it felt to have a parent leave and the other one to be absent all the time. Shawn spent time with her, he bought her new clothes. He helped her find herself again when she lost herself and became Riley. Shawn loved her mother.

Shawn married her mom and became her dad.

_"Am I your daughter now?"_

_"Well, that's how I'd like to think of you, if it's okay."_

_That is the most okay thing that's ever happened to me."_

Maya smiled thinking about how Shawn treated her after officially becoming her dad. He gave Maya a shoulder to cry on when Josh decided that he didn't want to play the long game because he'd met someone at NYU. Shawn threatened Lucas with bodily harm before their first official date together. He beamed with pride in the pictures from Maya's graduation from both Abigail Adams High School and from Cornell University. He smiled proudly as Maya showed off the ring to her mother after Lucas proposed to her. Shawn teared up when Maya asked him to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. Shawn actually cried as he walked Maya down the aisle at her wedding.

Shawn didn't become her father until she was a teenager, but he'd been there for all of her important moments in her life, and she knew that it made both of their hearts tingle when she referred to him as dad.

* * *

 

**_Piece by piece_ **

"Babe, come on, dinner's ready, let's get you two fed. I made your favorite, spaghetti with meatballs." Lucas whispered as he brushed the hair out of Maya's face and woke her up from her nap on the couch.

Maya slowly stood up easing her way off the couch when she felt a sudden pain.

"Uh Huckleberry, as much as I'd love to eat spaghetti, I think your daughter has different plans." Maya said as she winced from the contractions.

"Are you serious? Well let's get to the hospital! I'll call everyone on the way there!" Lucas panicked as he ran to grab the bags and the car keys.

* * *

 

**_Piece by piece I fell far from the tree_ **

**_I will never leave her like you left me_ **

**_And she will never have to wonder her worth_ **

**_Piece by piece_ **

**_Because unlike you I'm going to put her first_ **

**_And you know,_ **

**_He'll never walk away,_ **

**_He'll never break her heart_ **

**_He'll take care of things,_ **

**_He'll love her_ **

**_And piece by piece he'll restore my faith_ **

**_That a man can be kind and a father should be great_ **

After 12 hours of labor, at 6lb 8oz, 21in Madeline Grace Friar made her grand entrance into the world at 7:53am.

"Babe, you did so great. I'm so proud of you. She's absolutely perfect." Lucas said as he kissed Maya's forehead. "I'm never leaving you two ever."

"Huckleberry, you're a professional baseball player, you have to travel to away games." Maya replied with a sleepy smile on her face.

"You know what I mean Maya, you and Maddie are the most important people in my life." Lucas said as he laid on the bed beside Maya and leaned over to kiss the baby resting in her arms.

"Knock knock! Are you open to visitors? Because I come baring gifts!" Cory announced as he walked through the door followed by Topanga, Katy, and Shawn.

"Hey guys, come on in and meet Miss Madeline Grace Friar." Lucas said with a smile as he stood up to greet everyone.

"So we've been thinking," Maya spoke as she sat up carefully on the bed. "We were thinking that because you all have played such important parts in our lives, we'd let you choose how you want to be referred to by Maddie. I've been lucky enough to have all of you as parents in my life, and I want Maddie to have you all as grandparents, so fight over the titles."

"Maya, I'm touched that you'd even consider us to have special grandparent names for your daughter." Topanga said as she put her hand over her heart.

"Also, you'll want to note that Pappy and Grammy are already taken by my grandparents, and my parents have already claimed Mawmaw and Pawpaw. Anything else is free game." Lucas said with a smirk.

"Well then, this is a tough decision, whatever we choose will stay with us for our entire lives." Cory pondered as he paced the floor.

"Katy and I call dibs on Grandma and Grandpa. We kind of already discussed it months ago." Shawn replied as he reached out to hold Maddie.

"Cory and I will be Nana and Papa." Topanga stood up and announced as Cory turned around.

"Papa Matthews. Papa Cory. Yeah, I like the sound of that! Grandpa Shawny, can you believe it, we have grandparent names now! We can now officially go eat at the early bird dinners!" Cory said as he walked over to Shawn and Maddie.

"I can't believe my baby had a baby, and now I'm a grandma!" Katy cried happy tears to Topanga as they watched their husbands hold their granddaughter.

Maya looked around the room and felt so much love and contentment. She leaned her head on Lucas's shoulder as he sat down beside her.

"Maddie is literally an hour old, and I've never known I could feel so much love instantly. I'm never gonna leave her, ever. I love you so much Maya." Lucas looked at Maya as he spoke, showing her the sincerity in his words.

Maya knew that he meant them. Madeline Grace would grow up with a loving father and extra grandparents. Maya knew that life was good.


	7. Marry You

**This one is based off the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. Enjoy!**

**Marry You**

 

 

Maya and Lucas weren't dating. Even though Lucas and Riley decided in high school that they were better off as friends, Lucas and Maya didn't bother trying to date again. They were just really good friends, best friends even. With Farkle at Princeton, Smackle at Harvard, Zay at University of Texas, and Riley at UC Berkeley, Lucas and Maya stayed in New York, both getting into NYU. It was no surprise to anyone that the two decided to get an apartment together and become roommates after getting into NYU together.

Being roommates worked out well for the two, but people always wondered why the two never dated anyone. No one mentioned that any time Maya would try to bring a guy home, Lucas would walk around shirtless in the apartment and intimidate the guy by doing pullups on the doorframe, or that when Lucas tried to bring a girl back to the apartment Maya would always be 'conveniently' making cupcakes wearing only one of Lucas's t-shirts.

But Lucas and Maya were not dating.

"Come on Maya! You're the one who thought it'd be fun for us to road trip to Riley's graduation instead of flying like everyone else! We need to leave soon or we'll have to drive for 2 days straight." Lucas complained as he stood near the front door of the apartment ready to leave.

"Chill, Huckleberry, we've still got 4 days to get there, and we have plenty of time to make the drive. And anyways, you should be glad I'm dragging you on this vacation before you start your summer internship at the Vet Clinic. You literally just finished exams yesterday, live a little!" Maya shouted as she dragged her suitcase out of her bedroom.

* * *

 

_**It's a beautiful night,** _   
_**We're looking for something dumb to do.** _   
_**Hey baby,** _   
_**I think I wanna marry you.** _

 

"Damn Huckleberry, I'm glad that we planned this drive to be 4 days, because you're driving like a grandma!" Maya said as she leaned the passenger seat up to mess with the radio.

"Really Maya? We're making excellent timing, we're only on the second day of the drive and even with the stop at the motel last night, we only have like 10 hours left of driving. Trust me, we're making good time." Lucas replied as he swatted Maya's hand away from the radio dial.

"Huckleberry, I'm bored! We've been driving all day! We should stop and do something fun!" Maya whined as she stared out the car window.

"Seriously Maya? Did you think that driving in a car for 2 days would be super fun? Driving gets boring after the first hour, and we have like 40 of them." Lucas said with a smirk.

"You know, Vegas is only a couple of hours away… we could always stop there for the night. That'd be fun. Maybe we could even win a car! For Riley for her graduation! Let's do it!" Maya looked at Lucas with a pitiful begging look on her face.

"Alright, but we can only spend the night there, we have to get back on the road in the morning so we can be there for Riley's graduation." Lucas conceded as he rerouted the GPS towards Las Vegas.

* * *

 

_**Is it the look in your eyes,** _   
_**Or is it this dancing juice?** _   
_**Who cares baby,** _   
_**I think I wanna marry you.** _

 

"Good job on getting us that room upgrade, Huckleberry. I always knew that accent, wink, and hat tip would be good for something." Maya said as she made herself a drink at the minibar in the room.

"Or maybe the girl at the counter told me that we looked really cute together and that she hoped we enjoyed our honeymoon." Lucas chuckled as he took the drink Maya handed to him.

"Hey, free upgrade is a free upgrade, and I'll take it." Maya responded as she clicked glasses with Lucas.

* * *

 

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,** _   
_**No one will know oh oh oh,** _   
_**Oh, come on, girl.** _   
_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,** _   
_**Shots of patron,** _   
_**And it's on, girl.** _

 

"Come on Huckleberry, let's go gamble. We've got a car to win for Riley!" Maya said as she stumbled to stand from her spot on the ground.

"Alright, but let's take another shot before we leave the room." Lucas agreed as he poured 2 shots of tequila.

"Here's to a fun memorable night in Vegas with friends." Maya raised her glass before taking her shot.

 

* * *

 

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;** _   
_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;** _   
_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.** _   
_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.** _

 

"Give me a dollar Huckleberry, I wanna play this slot machine. I got a good feeling about this one." Maya said as she reached back behind her to grab the money Lucas's outreached hand.

"WHOO JACKPOT! I KNEW IT! $5000.00! We should just cash out now and go celebrate! But wait, Riley's new car! Oh well, I'm sure Matthews bought her one. But come on, let's go celebrate this win Huckleberry!" Maya cheered as she danced around to the bells and whistles from the machine.

"That's so awesome Maya! Let's go and see what there is to do out on the town!" Lucas said as he grabbed Maya's hand and walked towards the cashier.

 

* * *

 

**_Cause it's a beautiful night,_ **   
**_We're looking for something dumb to do._ **   
**_Hey baby,_ **   
**_I think I wanna marry you._ **

 

"Hey you know what would be funny Huckleberry, if we went to the chapel that we passed and got married. Like no one would believe it, it'd be the ultimate prank for everyone. We should totally do it." Maya laughed as she linked her arm through Lucas's arm.

"Ha! Seriously, that'd be so funny! We should totally do it! And we've got the money we won so we could go all out and even get Elvis to marry us. Let's do it!" Lucas agreed as he turned around to head back to the chapel.

* * *

 

**_Is it the look in your eyes,_ **   
**_Or is it this dancing juice?_ **   
**_Who cares baby,_ **   
**_I think I wanna marry you._ **

 

Lucas and Maya entered the chapel and walked straight up to the reception desk to put their name on the list.

"You sure you wanna do this Maya?" Lucas asked as he looked down at Maya.

"Yeah, it'll be great. When in Vegas right?" Maya said as she smiled up at Lucas.

 

* * *

 

**_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_ **   
**_So what you wanna do?_ **   
**_Let's just run girl._ **

 

"I guess that since I'm getting married I should probably give you this." Lucas said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Seriously? Who just carries a ring in their wallet? Were you just gonna give it to any girl you met?" Maya scoffed as she looked at Lucas.

"Chill Maya, my grandparents gave it to me last weekend when they came up for graduation, I haven't had it that long. Grammy just told me to keep it on my person at all times, because you never know when you meet the one, so I put it in my wallet… so do you want it or not?" Lucas asked as he held the ring out to Maya.

"Shouldn't you get down on one knee or something?" Maya responded as she stuck her hand out for Lucas to place the ring on her finger.

"Well technically, you asked me if I wanted to get married in the chapel tonight, so you proposed to me first." Lucas said with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.** _   
_**No, I won't blame you;** _   
_**It was fun, girl.** _

 

"So how long have you two been together?" A women from a couple waiting to get married asked.

"Umm, we've known each other for a little over 10 years, we've lived together for 4 years, dated for what? 3 days? And have just been friends ever since." Maya answered as she sat down beside Lucas.

"Yeah, and we've been engaged for about 10 minutes." Lucas added in as he smiled towards Maya.

"Well good luck to you two, this is my 4th marriage, and I figured Vegas was just as good as any to get married again." The women replied as she pointed to her new future husband.

 

* * *

 

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;** _   
_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;** _   
_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.** _   
_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.** _

 

"Lucas Friar and Maya Hart?"

"Come on Huckleberry, let's get married." Maya said as she stood up and grabbed Lucas's hand, heading into the Chapel.

Lucas just followed Maya with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

**_Cause it's a beautiful night,_ **   
**_We're looking for something dumb to do._ **   
**_Hey baby,_ **   
**_I think I wanna marry you._ **

 

"Do you Lucas take Maya to be your wife?" Elvis asked.

Lucas looked at Maya and grinned. "I do."

"Do you Maya take Lucas to be your husband?" Elvis asked Maya.

Maya squinted her eyes, as if studying Lucas, winked at him, and responded with a smile, "I do."

"Well by the powers vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Thank you, thank you very much. You may now kiss the bride." Elvis said.

 

* * *

 

_**Is it the look in your eyes,** _   
_**Or is it this dancing juice?** _   
_**Who cares baby,** _   
_**I think I wanna marry you.** _

 

Lucas looked at Maya, and Maya looked up at Lucas. After a couple seconds of contemplation, Lucas put his hands on Maya's cheeks, leaned down and kissed her. Maya stood on her tip toes, meeting Lucas halfway for the kiss.

They stayed that way for almost 5 minutes, making out at the altar.

"Umm, excuse me, I know that you two are really happy to be married, but we have other couples that want to be married and you're still up here kissing." Elvis pointed out as he tapped Lucas on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, thanks Elvis." Maya said as she grabbed Lucas's hand and walked out of the chapel.

* * *

 

_**Just say I do,** _   
_**Tell me right now baby,** _   
_**Tell me right now baby, baby.** _

 

Lucas and Maya barely made it back to the hotel room before attacking each other's mouths and hastily undressing each other, only breaking the kiss to pull Lucas's shirt over his head.

"Hey, Huckleberry, how come we've never done anything like this before?" Maya asked as she pushed Lucas onto the bed and straddled his waist.

"Probably because we were afraid of ruining a good friendship with a bad relationship. But now we're married so we can do this and not feel bad about it." Lucas responded as he flipped Maya over and started placing kisses down her neck.

"You're right Huckleberry, commence the marriage consummation!" Maya said with a laugh.

* * *

 

**_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_ **   
**_We're looking for something dumb to do._ **   
**_Hey baby,_ **   
**_I think I wanna marry you._ **

 

"Maya, wake up." Lucas whispered in Maya's ear.

"Go away Huckleberry, I'm sleeping." Maya whispered back.

"Shortstack, we gotta get up." Lucas voiced.

"I'm tired, it's not my fault you kept me awake until the early hours of the morning." Maya replied as she rolled over onto her side to look at Lucas's face.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining about that last night, I'm pretty sure you were singing my praises towards the end of it." Lucas said back with a smirk.

"So, married huh?" Maya asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

"Yep… do you regret it?" Lucas looked at Maya with a serious expression on his face.

Maya smiled. "I think it was inevitable. It was gonna happen for us sooner or later I'm sure. We were always together, and we never really dated anyone. Somehow I always found that my dates never wanted to go on second dates, and none of yours ever tried to come back to the apartment. I think that we were pretty much married before, but now we can just turn my room into an art studio and share the bed in your room since its bigger." Maya said with a wink.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I feel the exact same way." Lucas responded as he leaned over to kiss Maya.

"I thought you said we had to get up." Maya asked as Lucas trailed kisses down Maya's torso.

"We've got a little time before we have to leave." Lucas said with a wink.

* * *

 

**_Is it the look in your eyes,_ **   
**_Or is it this dancing juice?_ **   
**_Who cares baby,_ **   
**_I think I wanna marry you._ **

 

A few hours and a shared shower later, Lucas and Maya were finally on their way to Riley's graduation.

"Huckleberry, what are we gonna tell everyone?" Maya asked as she played with the radio from the passenger seat.

"We should just walk around with our wedding rings and see if anyone notices, and then if anyone asks, then we tell them." Lucas said as he held Maya's left hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan, but if no one figures it out and asks us, we're still sleeping in the same room." Maya said, giving Lucas a pointed look.

"Peaches! Lucas! I'm so glad you guys made it! Graduation is tomorrow and I'm so glad all my friends are here!" Riley squealed as she ran out to hug them.

"Hey Riles! I wouldn't miss this for the world, you know that!" Maya responded as she hugged Riley back.

"Something's different… ZAY! FARKLE! SMACKLE! GET OUT HERE! IT'S HAPPENED! IT FINALLY HAPPENED!" Riley shouted.

"What's the matter babe?" Zay asked as he ran out the front door.

"Riley what's going on?" Farkle called out as he followed Zay down the steps.

"Maya and Lucas have arrived apparently." Smackle announced as she walked out the door.

"SOMETHING'S DIFFERENT. LOOK AT THEM." Riley shouted.

"You're right, they do seem more relaxed and at ease around each other." Farkle observed as he looked at them.

"I knew it! You guys finally got rid of all that sexual tension between you two!" Zay quipped as he clapped Lucas on the back.

"Hmm, I don't that's all..." Smackle said with a pointed look at Maya and Lucas.

"AND YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!" Riley squealed.

"Well… um… actually…. Honey, Huckleberry and I…. kinda… got married last night." Maya squinted her eyes bracing herself for the response that her words were gonna get.

"MARRIED?!" Riley, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle all yelled at the same time.

Lucas leaned down to press a kiss to Maya's lips before responding, "Yep. We stopped in Vegas last night and got married. And it was the best decision we ever made."


	8. Before He Cheats

**_Before He Cheats_ **

****

“Guys, I’m so glad we are all home for the summer! Can you believe we only have 1 more year of college and then we will be actual working adults in the world?” Riley exclaimed as she sat down with her smoothie on the couch at Topanga’s.

“Crazy, huh? Except I still have all the extra years of veterinarian school that I have to go through, so I guess I have a few more years of being a college student.” Lucas said with a laugh.

“Riles, I’m so glad you’re home! I’ve missed you so much, NYU isn’t the same with you!” Maya replied.

“Aww come on Maya, you see my uncle all the time, especially since you guys are dating.” Riley shuttered.

“Well, you know, Boing and I hang out occasionally, it’s been like 10 years of the long game between us, but we have gone out a good bit the past couple of years.” Maya said with a smile.

“Not that I don’t love hearing about all the great times you and Josh had this year, but can we not talk about that and talk about literally anything else?” Lucas responded, looking uncomfortable.

“Hey guys! Man, does it feel good to be home! Wow. I just called this place home, I guess because I’m here with you guys.” Zay said as he walked inside and sat down beside Riley.

“Aww, Zay. I’ve missed you! And I just saw you this morning!” Riley cooed as she placed a kiss on Zay’s lips.

“Zay, man I missed you. But I ain’t kissing you.” Lucas quipped as he shared a hug with Zay.

“Maya Papaya! Don’t think I forgot about you!” Zay shouted as he stood up to hug Maya.

“Hey Zay! How’s the old town of Austin been treating ya? Glad you’re back home with us!” Maya said as she hugged Zay back.

“Farkle and Smackle are both still at school; something about having to finish some kind of science-y thing or something like that, but they said they’d be home later tonight, so I was thinking we should all go out and do something fun as a group!” Lucas suggested as he sat down across from Maya.

“So what did you have in mind then?” Maya asked as she grabbed her smoothie and took a sip.

“Well, I heard about this new dive bar that just opened called Reggie’s, and apparently they have music, pool, karaoke, and some really good drinks and food. I thought it’d be really chill if we all just went there and hung out together to catch up.” Lucas replied.

“That sounds like fun!” Riley cheered. “What do you think Zay? Wanna hang out with everyone tonight?”

“Aww, only because you’re so cute when you’re excited, which is pretty much all the time, yes let’s go out with everyone.” Zay answered.

“Maya? You’re coming with us, right? I need someone there to make sure I don’t drink anything yucky.” Riley asked.

“Of course Riles, let me text Boing and see what he wants to do since we were supposed to go out tonight.” Maya said as she grabbed her phone and shot a text to Josh. “Oh ok, so Boing said that he has to cancel our date tonight because he has a sociology project due for one of his summer classes. So it looks like it’s gonna be the original gang, unless you’re bringing someone Lucas?”

“Nope. I’m all alone and single this summer, like a wild stallion.” Lucas said with a smirk.

“Then it’s settled! We’re going out to celebrate being back together as a group!” Riley squealed as she clapped her hands.

  

* * *

 

 

**_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_ **

**_And she's probably getting frisky..._ **

**_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_ **

**_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey..._ **

**_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_ **

**_Showing her how to shoot a combo..._ **

****

“Huckleberry, it was really nice of you to offer to be the designated driver for everyone tonight, and thanks for picking me up, I don’t think I could’ve comfortably made the walk in these boots.” Maya said as she kicked her cowboy boot covered feet onto the dashboard.

  
“Any time, Shortstack. I’m just glad we can all hang out together. I really missed you Maya.” Lucas replied as he shot a quick look over at Maya.

“Aww, Huckleberry, I missed you too. That’s why I bought cowboy boots, because I missed having someone to make fun of. I had to look at myself in the mirror and Huh hur at my reflection.” Maya giggled.

“Well, for future reference, you can always call me and Huh hur me over the phone. It’s not as good as it is to the face, but it’ll get the job done.” Lucas laughed.

“I’ll have to keep that at mind then.” Maya said with a chuckle as Lucas pulled into the parking lot of the bar and parked his truck.

 

* * *

 

 

**_And he don't know..._ **

 

“Peaches! I’m glad you made it! I’ve already had like 2 of these teas, but they don’t taste like the tea Zay’s grandma makes. And I’m starting to feel tingly!” Riley loudly whispered as Maya sat down beside her.

“Honey, those aren’t regular sweet teas. They’re from Long Island. And I think you’re probably drunk.” Maya whispered back with a laugh.

“Shortstack, I’m gonna go grab us a couple of beers, since it’s early enough in the night, I’ll be fine.” Lucas said as he headed to the bar.

“And grab us some shots of whiskey, Ranger Rick!” Maya shouted towards Lucas.

“Maya!”

“Farkle!” Maya squealed as she stood up to hug Farkle. “I missed you! How’s Princeton? Still the smartest kid in school?”

“Ha! It’s awesome, it’s much easier being tied for the top student when you’re working on a project together.” Farkle said as he pulled Smackle into his side.

“That’s true, dearest.” Smackle replied as she hugged Farkle back. “Hey Maya! So have you finally given into your feelings and gotten with Lucas yet?” she asked.

“SMACKLE!” Farkle yelled with surprise.

“It’s cool Smacks, no I haven’t. I’m still with Boing.” Maya said with a laugh.

“Oh, well I just assumed you were here with Lucas since Josh is over there in the corner making out with some girl.” Smackle pointed out as she nodded towards the corner of the bar.

“What?!?” Maya questioned. Maya looked up, and standing there making out with a short blonde girl was Josh.

 

* * *

 

 

**_That I dug my key into the side_ **

**_Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive,_ **

**_Carved my name into his leather seats..._ **

**_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_ **

**_Slashed a hole in all four tires..._ **

**_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._ **

****

 

“Here’s your beer, Shortstack. And your shot.” Lucas said as he passed Maya her drink and a shotglass.

Maya threw back her shot and took a long drink of her beer. “Give me your keys, Huckleberry.”

“What? You really think I’m gonna let you drive right after you’ve taken that shot and chugged your beer?  No thanks.” Lucas said sternly.

“Lucas. Give me your Keys. Now.” Maya demanded.

“Alright fine, but I’m coming out there with you.” Lucas conceded.

 

* * *

 

**_Right now, she's probably up singing some_ **

**_White-trash version of Shania karaoke._ **

**_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_ **

**_And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_ **

**_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_ **

**_3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*..._ **

****

“Wanna tell me what’s going on, Maya?” Lucas asked as he followed Maya out the door of the bar.

Ignoring Lucas, Maya headed towards his truck and headed towards the back of the truck. “I know it’s here. How can you be part of the baseball team and not have your equipment in your car? Ah, here it is!” Maya shouted with triumph as she pulled out a baseball bat from Lucas’s bag.

“Seriously Shortstack, what are you doing?” Lucas asked with concern.

Still ignoring Lucas, Maya headed towards a Jeep with a NYU sticker and Philadelphia tag on the back.

“This will teach you to lie and cheat on me! I gave you 10 years of my life!” Maya growled as she raised the bat over her head to swing it at the headlights.

Lucas lunged forward and grabbed the bat from Maya mid-swing. “Maya, you can’t do that! Do you wanna get in trouble with the cops for this?”

“What the Hell Lucas! Why did you stop me? At least just let me slash his tires, like he slashed my heart!” Maya shouted at Lucas as tears started falling down her face.

“Maya.” Lucas whispered as he pulled a crying Maya into his arms.

They stood there for a few minutes as Maya cried. “I gave him ten years of my life, Lucas. I played the long game, I feel like such an idiot for waiting for him for so long. How many girls do you think he’s been out with since we actually got together? I thought it was gonna be a real thing, not just going out when he wanted to. I even talked myself out of going out with someone I had feelings for because of the stupid long game.” Maya cried into Lucas’s shirt.

“Well maybe this is a good thing then, wrapped in a crappy thing. Maybe you’re meant to end it with Josh to find something better. You deserve so much better Maya. You deserve someone who wants to spend time with you all the time, someone who knows how great you are and doesn’t go out looking for someone else when they’re supposed to be with you.” Lucas said as he rubbed Maya’s back trying to comfort her.

“You’re right Huckleberry, I guess that all I have left to do is go inside and confront him.” Maya wiped her face with the back of her hand. “Let’s put your baseball stuff back in the truck and then we can head back in.” Maya said as she dragged Lucas’s key across the side of Josh’s Jeep.

* * *

****

**_Oh, and he don’t know…_ **

Maya and Lucas walked back into the bar and headed back to their table.

“Huckleberry, I hope you don’t mind, but I’m gonna take your shot of whiskey too, I need some liquid courage.” Maya said as she threw back Lucas’s shot.

“What’s going on, man?” Zay asked Lucas with a whisper because Riley was fast asleep on his shoulder.

“Well apparently, Josh is here with another girl, and Maya is gonna go dump him.” Lucas whispered back with a smile on his face.

Maya stood up, took a deep breath and headed towards the stage where Josh was watching the blonde girl sing a terrible version of ‘Man I Feel like a Woman!’

 

* * *

 

 

**_That I dug my key into the side_ **

**_Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive,_ **

**_Carved my name into his leather seats,_ **

**_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_ **

**_Slashed a hole in all four tires..._ **

**_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._ **

 

“Boing! I’m so glad you decided to come out and meet us here! You finished that sociology project really early, and now we can spend even more time together!” Maya said with a fake smile as she sat down beside Josh.

“Oh hey, Maya. Yep, I finished the project early so I came out to celebrate and blow off some steam.” Josh stammered out as he looked around nervously and spotted his niece and her other friends sitting on the other side of the bar.

“So who’s your friend, Josh? Your sociology partner?” Maya asked as she grabbed Josh’s beer and took a sip.

“Umm, yeah, something like that.” Josh responded.

“What’s going on here?” the blonde girl asked as she finished her song and stepped off the stage.

“Melanie, this is Maya. She goes to NYU with us, and she’s friends with my niece.” Josh answered.

Maya looked at Josh with a surprised look on her face. “Well, Melanie, you must be really good at sociology for you and Josh to have finished your project so early, but thank you, now Josh and I can have the date night we planned before he had to work on his project.” Maya said as she looked at Melanie.

“Project? I don’t even take sociology. We’re actually on a date right now.” Melanie said with a perplexed look on her face.

“Oh really? Wow. That’s great.” Maya looked at Josh as she stood up from the table. “Oh, and Josh, the long game is over. I quit.”

“Maya wait, I can explain…” Josh stammered as he stood up to follow Maya.

“Explain? Explain what? That you’re here with another girl? That you were making out with her, which I saw? How many other girls have you gone out with when you were supposed to be dating me? So no, I don’t want your explanation.” Maya shouted as she picked up Josh’s glass of beer and poured it over his head. “Have fun explaining this to Melanie.”

 

* * *

****

**_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_ **

**_'Cause the next time that he cheats..._ **

**_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_ **

 

“Damn Maya, that was awesome!” Farkle said as he stood up to hug Maya.

“Thanks Farkle, I don’t feel awesome, I feel like an idiot who should’ve realized and not wasted all this time in my life.” Maya replied back despondently.

“Well, I already told you what you should do when we first got here, so there’s my answer.” Smackle spoke up.

“Peaches, help! I’m never drinking tea again. I need to go home and go to sleep.” Riley whined as she leaned her head on Zay’s shoulder.

“Okay honey, let’s get you home.” Maya said with a laugh. “Huckleberry, you ready to go? Riley says she needs sleep. Me, I need pancakes.”

“Alright Shortstack, let’s take everyone home and then we can go get pancakes.” Lucas answered back with a smile.

**_No… not on me_ **

“Good night Peaches! BE SAFE!” Riley yelled as Zay helped her out of the car and walked her inside her apartment.

“Good night honey, you be safe too, and drink some water!” Maya yelled back at her from the car window.

After a few minutes Zay hopped back into the truck. “I know y’all want me to come eat with y’all, but I’m too tired, so y’all can just take me home please.” Zay said as he looked towards Lucas in the rearview mirror.

“Sure thing Zay.” Lucas laughed.

* * *

 

 

**_'Cause I dug my key into the side_ **

**_Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive,_ **

**_Carved my name into his leather seats..._ **

**_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_ **

**_Slashed a hole in all four tires..._ **

**_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._ **

 

When they were sure that Zay was inside safely, they started driving towards the Nighthawk Diner.

“Hey Huckleberry, how about we just make pancakes at my apartment?” Maya asked as she looked towards Lucas.

“Umm, sure. If that’s what you want to do, I’m up for it.” Lucas answered awkwardly.

* * *

 

 

**_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._ **

 

“Thanks for stopping me back there Huckleberry. I’m glad I didn’t do something entirely stupid.” Maya said as she flipped the pancake in the pan. “I’m just kinda sad that I feel like I’ve wasted so much time with him, when I know I could’ve had something better.”

“Maya, it’s not too late to move on with your life. I’m sure it’ll hurt for a while, but I know that you’ll be able to find someone who loves you for you.” Lucas responded as he took a bite of pancake.

“Wanna hear something funny? I don’t even feel upset that he cheated on me, I feel upset because I missed out on acting on my feelings for you, and now it’s too late, I’m sure you’ve moved on by now.” Maya said with a bitter laugh.

“Who says it’s too late?”

“What?” Maya asked as she heard the fork clatter on the plate.

“Who says it’s too late? Do you still have feelings for me? Because I still have them for you.” Lucas answered as he slowly stood up from the table.

“What are you saying Huckleberry?” Maya questioned.

“I’m just gonna put it out there. I love you Maya. Josh is an asshole and I’m glad that you finished this long game with him, I waited 10 years for you, and I’ll wait 100 more for you. You’re it for me, and it killed me to see him treat you that way.” Lucas spoke as he slowly approached Maya. “I want you to be happy Maya, and as much as I really want it to be with me, I just want you to be—“

Maya dropped the spatula and stood on her toes to kiss Lucas to stop him from talking. “I love you too, Huckleberry.” Maya responded with another kiss to Lucas’s lips.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh._ **

Maya woke up to the sound of her phone beeping.

_“Peaches! Zay just told me that my uncle was at the bar last night with another girl! I can’t believe that! Are you okay? Do you want me to come over? Please say no as I’m hungover, but I will if you need me to. <3 Riles.” _Maya read the text from Riley before responding.

_“Good morning Honey. How ya feeling? I’m alright, I know you missed it last night, but I dumped Josh and dumped a beer on his head. You stay in bed and rest. Huckleberry is here, it’s a long story that’ll I’ll tell you later. ;) xoxo Peaches”_

“Riley just texted me. I’m sure everyone will know we’re finally together within the next 10 minutes.” Maya laughed as she snuggled back into bed in Lucas’s arms.

“Eh, they knew it’d happen eventually.” Lucas sleepily said as kissed the top of Maya’s head.


	9. I Hate U I Love U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat of a companion piece/part 2 of Chapter 3 'We Don't Talk Anymore'   
> It can be read on its own and still make sense, but it kinda provides closure for chapter 3!  
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)

 

 

 

**_I Hate U I Love U_ **

* * *

 

**_Feeling used but I'm still missing you_ **

**_And I can't see the end of this_ **

**_Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips_ **

**_And now all this time is passing by_ **

**_But I still can't seem to tell you why_ **

**_It hurts me every time I see you_ **

**_Realize how much I need you_ **

 

It'd been three weeks since Lucas chose Riley and a week since Maya had gone out on her "date" with Zay. As much as Maya tried, she still couldn't really face seeing Riley and Lucas together. She still spent her lunch periods in the art room, focusing on her paintings for the art gallery that Mr. Jackson signed her up for. She'd force herself to go to the group homework nights at Topanga's, only focusing on her books and homework so she could leave as soon as she finished.

"Hey Maya, what did you get for the number 13 on the math homework?" Zay shouted to Maya from across the table.

Maya looked up, and purposely avoiding looking at Riley and Lucas, she looked at Zay. "Um, 379."

Zay handed his paper to Smackle who quickly worked out the math. "She's right." Smackle said as she handed the paper back to Zay.

Riley, who'd been doodling hearts on Lucas's paper, looked up. "Wow Maya, when did you get so good at math?"

"It's not like it's hard, I've just been doing a lot of extra studying lately. Speaking of which, I've finished all my homework so I'm gonna go ahead and go. Shawn's coming over so my mom wants to do the whole family dinner thing." Maya made up as she started packing up her things into her bag.

"Maya, how come you don't hang out with us anymore?" Lucas asked suddenly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lucas, I come here and do homework with you guys every night." Maya answered back defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lucas is right Maya, we hardly ever see you anymore, and I miss you, Peaches." Riley said with a frown.

"I don't know what you guys want from me, I'm here and doing homework with everyone, and just because I've been doing extra credit and trying to do better in school you guys act like I'm never around anymore. I'll see you guys later, but I have to go home now." Maya huffed as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

* * *

 

**_I hate you, I love you,_ **

**_I hate that I love you_ **

**_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_ **

**_I hate you, I love you,_ **

**_I hate that I want you_ **

**_You want her, you need her_ **

**_And I'll never be her_ **

 

It'd been three weeks since Lucas chose Riley and a week since Maya had gone out on her date with Zay. As much as Lucas tried, he still missed Maya. She was still spending her lunch periods in the art room, and even though she finally started showing up for homework nights at Topanga's, she was never really present in conversation.

"Hey Maya, what did you get for the number 13 on the math homework?" Zay shouted to Maya from across the table.

Lucas looked up as soon as heard Maya respond, "Um, 379."

She was purposely avoiding looking at him. Why wouldn't she look at him? Lucas looked down to see Riley doodling hearts all over his history homework. Great.

Lucas looked up again and saw Zay hand his homework to Smackle.

"She's right." Smackle said as she handed the paper back to Zay.

Riley stopped drawing hearts on her paper and looked at Maya. "Wow Maya, when did you get so good at math?" Lucas internally winced when he heard Riley ask Maya that question.

"It's not like it's hard, I've just been doing a lot of extra studying lately. Speaking of which, I've finished all my homework so I'm gonna go ahead and go. Shawn's coming over so my mom wants to do the whole family dinner thing." He heard Maya say.

Looking at Maya, he could see that she looked sad and hurt by something, probably the way Riley asked her that question. Riley should be more sensitive to Maya's feelings. Was she mad at Riley? Was that why she wasn't spending time with them anymore? It'd been over 3 weeks since he'd even really talked to her, and she hadn't called him a name in just as long. Lucas missed Maya.

"Maya, how come you don't hang out with us anymore?" Lucas asked, suddenly curious about Maya's reasoning for avoiding them.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lucas, I come here and do homework with you guys every night." Maya answered back defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lucas is right Maya, we hardly ever see you anymore, and I miss you peaches." Riley said with a frown.

"I don't know what you guys want from me, I'm here and doing homework with everyone, and just because I've been doing extra credit and trying to do better in school you guys act like I'm never around anymore. I'll see you guys later, but I have to go home now." Maya huffed as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.

Lucas had to figure out what was going on with Maya.

* * *

 

**_I miss you when I can't sleep_ **

**_or right after coffee or right when I can't eat_ **

**_I miss you in my front seat_ **

**_Still got sand in my sweaters from nights we don't remember_ **

**_Do you miss me like I miss you?_ **

**_Messed around and got attached to you_ **

**_Friends can break your heart too,_ **

**_And I'm always tired but never of you_ **

**_If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that_ **

**_I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that_ **

**_I type a text but then I never mind that_ **

**_I got these feelings but you never mind that_ **

**_Oh oh, keep it on the low_ **

**_You're still in love with me but your friends don't know_ **

**_If you wanted me you would just say so_ **

**_And if I were you, I would never let me go_ **

 

"Hey baby girl, you're home early. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes, Shawn should be here by then." Katy announced as Maya walked through the front door.

"Hey mom, I'm not really that hungry, I'll just be in my room. I've got some stuff I need to work on for art anyways." Maya said as she walked to the kitchen to hug her mom.

"Okay, baby girl. I'll make you a plate just in case you get hungry." Katy responded as she placed a kiss on Maya's forehead.

"Thanks, Mom." Maya smiled as she walked to her room.

Maya put down her school things and took out her sketchpad. Mr. Jackson didn't want to put any pressure on her, but he told her that he would pass on as many pieces as she deemed gallery worthy to the gallery director for the show, so Maya wanted to include as many pieces as she could.

Maya's phone sounded with a buzz and a 'yeehaw' noise. Lucas.

_Shortstack, I miss you. I miss being called Huckleberry and Ranger Rick. I miss seeing you at lunch and talking to you after school. I miss your laugh. I know that I'm with Riley now, but you told me to go to her. You told me "what are friends for?" I miss my friend. I miss you. I miss Maya._

Maya stared at her phone before she started to type back.

_I know that I told you to choose Riley. It's my own damn fault for being scared and now I've broken my own heart by stepping back again for Riley. You think I don't miss you too? I love you, and it KILLS me to see you with her all the time. I don't show up at lunch because I can't bear to see the two of you together. You don't think that I miss laughing with you and calling you nicknames? Well I do, but until I can be around the two of you together without feeling like my heart is going to explode with sadness, I'll continue to eat in the art room and do my homework in silence at Topanga's._

Maya read the text message she'd written, and erased it. Maya turned off her phone and picked her sketchbook back up.

* * *

 

**_I hate you, I love you,_ **

**_I hate that I love you_ **

**_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_ **

**_I hate you, I love you,_ **

**_I hate that I want you_ **

**_You want her, you need her_ **

**_And I'll never be her_ **

 

Lucas walked Riley home before slowly walking home. He couldn't get Maya's response out of his mind. He had to talk to her, even if it was only through text message. Lucas stopped near the park and sat on a bench to text Maya.

_Shortstack, I miss you. I miss being called Huckleberry and Ranger Rick. I miss seeing you at lunch and talking to you after school. I miss your laugh. I know that I'm with Riley now, but you told me to go to her. You told me "what are friends for?" I miss my friend. I miss you. I miss Maya._

He knew that he was putting his feelings out there, but he missed her. He had to let her know.

_Penelope Shortstack is typing…_

Lucas looked back down at his phone filled with hope that Maya would talk to him and respond to his text.

_Message read at 7:43pm._

She wasn't responding to his text messages, Lucas knew what he had to do. He had to try to talk to her in person.

* * *

 

**_I don't mean no harm I just miss you on my arm_ **

**_Wedding bells were just alarms, caution tape around my heart_ **

**_You ever wonder what we could have been?_ **

**_You said you wouldn't and you did_ **

**_Lie to me, lie with me, get your fix_ **

**_Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all mixed_ **

 

Maya was so focused on her drawing that she jumped with a start as she heard a knock on her window.

"Maya I know you're in there, come on open up. I want to talk to you."

Maya walked slowly towards her window, butterflies and nervousness filling her stomach. As soon as she opened the window, Lucas climbed in through the window.

"What are you doing here Lucas? I told you I needed to get home for this family dinner." Maya said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why didn't you respond to me? I saw that you were typing something, but you didn't respond to me. Why? Why can't we go back to being friends Maya? You told me that you didn't want a nice guy and that we were friends. We don't even talk to each other anymore, and I miss you. I miss you calling me names and making fun of me." Lucas sat slumped over on the edge of Maya's bed and ran his hand through his hair.

Maya stayed standing near the desk in her room.

"We are friends Lucas, I see you in classes all the time. We do our homework at Topanga's all together. I see you every day, I don't know why you would say we aren't friends." Maya replied.

"You don't make fun of me anymore and I miss it. It was something special that we had between us and now it's gone. Is it because you're dating Zay now?" Lucas asked as he looked up at Maya.

"I'm not dating Zay. We went out one time as friends because he didn't want to be alone at the movies." Maya said with a bitter laugh. "Why does it matter to you who I go out with, it's not like you cared before? And maybe I don't call you names anymore because I'm getting older and calling someone nicknames seems childish now."

"Maya, I don't think that's it." Lucas said as he stood up.

"I don't think that's it." Maya mimicked with a southern drawl.

Lucas crossed the room, put his hands on Maya's face, and pulled her face towards his, kissing her lips.

Maya sank into the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back. "Lucas, you're dating Riley now. You're confused about your feelings, so I'll make them clear for you. I don't love you and I can't be with you. Now leave."

Lucas looked back at Maya but said nothing as he climbed back out the window.

Maya waited until she shut the blinds before breaking down into tears. She'd broken her own heart again for Riley.

* * *

 

**_Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing_ **

**_Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance_ **

**_I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing_ **

**_But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings_ **

**_When love and trust are gone_ **

**_I guess this is moving on_ **

**_Everyone I do right does me wrong_ **

**_So every lonely night I sing this song_ **

 

Lucas stood outside Maya's window for a couple of minutes, trying to steel his nerves before knocking on the window.

"Maya I know you're in there, come on open up. I want to talk to you."

As soon as Maya opened the window, he climbed through the window.

"What are you doing here Lucas? I told you I needed to get home for this family dinner." Maya said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Lucas decided that he'd just come right out and say it, he'd lay his heart on the line for her. Even though he was with Riley, Maya had to know the truth.

"Why didn't you respond to me? I saw that you were typing something, but you didn't respond to me. Why? Why can't we go back to being friends Maya? You told me that you didn't want a nice guy and that we were friends. We don't even talk to each other anymore, and I miss you. I miss you calling me names and making fun of me." He sat slumped over on the edge of Maya's bed and ran his hand through his hair.

Maya stayed standing near the desk in her room.

"We are friends Lucas, I see you in classes all the time. We do our homework at Topanga's all together. I see you every day, I don't know why you would say we aren't friends." Maya replied.

"You don't make fun of me anymore and I miss it. It was something special that we had between us and now it's gone. Is it because you're dating Zay now?" Lucas asked as he looked up at Maya.

"I'm not dating Zay. We went out one time as friends because he didn't want to be alone at the movies." Maya said with a bitter laugh. "Why does it matter to you who I go out with, it's not like you cared before? And maybe I don't call you names anymore because I'm getting older and calling someone nicknames seems childish now."

"Maya, I don't think that's it." Lucas said as he stood up.

"I don't think that's it." Maya mimicked with a southern drawl.

Lucas crossed the room, put his hands on Maya's face, and pulled her face towards his, kissing her lips. He knew it was wrong because he was dating Riley, but something about her finally making fun of him pushed him over the edge.

Maya sank into the kiss for a few seconds and kissed him back before pulling away. "Lucas, you're dating Riley now. You're confused about your feelings, so I'll make them clear for you. I don't love you and I can't be with you. Now leave."

Lucas didn't say anything as he headed towards the window. He looked back at Maya and could see how sad and broken hearted she looked.

Lucas stood right beside her window and could hear Maya crying after she shut the blinds. Did Maya love him? Did she step back again for Riley, hurting herself in the process?

* * *

 

**_I hate you, I love you,_ **

**_I hate that I love you_ **

**_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_ **

**_I hate you, I love you,_ **

**_I hate that I want you_ **

**_You want her, you need her_ **

**_And I'll never be her_ **

 

It'd been a month and a half since Lucas chose Riley. After her kiss with Lucas she avoided the group as much as she could. Maya still spent her lunch periods in the art room, she'd created another 5 pieces for the art gallery. She only met everyone at Topanga's for homework once a week, blaming all her absences on art club and her upcoming gallery showing.

"So Maya, I know that you've been spending a lot of time on your art and stuff, but I'm really glad you're here to do homework with us today." Zay said as he sat down beside Maya with his math book in his hand.

"That's because you think I'll help you with the math homework or just give you the answers." Maya said back with a laugh.

She tried not to pay attention to Lucas, who was looking at her with a forlorn look in his eye, and Riley, who was busy working on her Spanish homework. Maya tried not to notice that Lucas and Riley were sitting further apart than normal, and were working on separate homework.

Smackle and Farkle were cuddled up together, sharing a Chemistry book and working on the study guide questions.

"Hey Maya, when's this art thing we keep hearing about on the morning news?" Smackle asked as she looked up from her book to glance towards Lucas before looking at Maya.

"Yeah Maya, you have to let us know so we can all be there to support you." Zay said as he leaned over to pull Maya into a side hug.

"Are you going to use that painting that I saw in the art room a few weeks ago? Because it was really good and had a lot of feeling behind it." Farkle mentioned as he put down his notebook and pencil.

"Guys, it's no big deal, Mr. Jackson is going to put a few of my art pieces on display at his friend's gallery opening this weekend. It's really not that important." Maya said trying to downplay her huge accomplishment.

"Peaches! I'm so proud of you! I knew that believing in something would do great things for you! We are all going to come! My parents will want to be there! And your mom and Uncle Shawn will be there even if I have to drag them there myself!" Riley cheered with glee.

This was the Riley that she knew, this was the Riley that she was best friends with. She had missed her.

"Thanks Riles, I know that you wouldn't miss it for the world. You guys are all invited, if you wanted to come." Maya said sheepishly.

"We'll be there Maya, I'll be the one in the cowboy hat going like this." Lucas tipped his imaginary cowboy hat towards Maya.

"Whatever you say, Huckleberry." Maya laughed.

* * *

 

**_All alone I watch you watch her_ **

**_Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_ **

**_You don't care you never did_ **

**_You don't give a damn about me_ **

**_Yeah all alone I watch you watch her_ **

**_She is the only thing you ever see_ **

**_How is it you never notice_ **

**_That you are slowly killing me_ **

 

It'd been a month and a half since Lucas chose Riley. After his kiss with Maya, she'd avoided the group as much as she could. Maya still spent her lunch periods in the art room, and only met everyone at Topanga's for homework once a week, blaming all her absences on art club and her upcoming gallery showing.

"So Maya, I know that you've been spending a lot of time on your art and stuff, but I'm really glad you're here to do homework with us today." Zay said as he sat down beside Maya with his math book in his hand.

"That's because you think I'll help you with the math homework or just give you the answers." Maya said back with a laugh.

Lucas tried not to notice how Maya seemed to light up when she laughed around Zay. He wasn't jealous of Zay. He really wasn't. He tried to pretend not to notice that Maya kept looking over at him. He and Riley were sitting beside each other still, but they weren't working on the same homework, or even sitting close to each other anymore.

Smackle and Farkle were cuddled up together, sharing a Chemistry book and working on the study guide questions.

"Hey Maya, when's this art thing we keep hearing about on the morning news?" Smackle asked as she looked up from her book to glance towards Lucas before looking at Maya.

"Yeah Maya, you have to let us know so we can all be there to support you." Zay said as he leaned over to pull Maya into a side hug.

"Are you going to use that painting that I saw in the art room a few weeks ago? Because it was really good and had a lot of feeling behind it." Farkle mentioned as he put down his notebook and pencil.

"Guys, it's no big deal, Mr. Jackson is going to put a few of my art pieces on display at his friend's gallery opening this weekend. It's really not that important." Lucas could hear in Maya's voice that she trying to downplay her huge accomplishment.

"Peaches! I'm so proud of you! I knew that believing in something would do great things for you! We are all going to come! My parents will want to be there! And your mom and Uncle Shawn will be there even if I have to drag them there myself!" Riley cheered with glee.

He was glad that Riley was acting like herself again, Maya needed to have that in her life, Maya needed to be happy.

"Thanks Riles, I know that you wouldn't miss it for the world. You guys are all invited, if you wanted to come." Maya said sheepishly.

Lucas looked over at Maya before deciding to just go for the joke.

"We'll be there Maya, I'll be the one in the cowboy hat going like this." Lucas tipped his imaginary cowboy hat towards Maya.

"Whatever you say, Huckleberry." Maya laughed.

Lucas's heart skipped as he heard the words fall out of her mouth with a laugh. She called him Huckleberry! It'd been over a month since he'd heard those words, and they never sounded sweeter. He was definitely looking forward to her art show now.

* * *

 

**_I hate you, I love you,_ **

**_I hate that I love you_ **

**_Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_ **

**_I hate you I love you_ **

**_I hate that I want you_ **

**_You want her, you need her_ **

**_And I'll never be her_ **

 

Maya was nervous, even though she played it off to everyone that she was cool and that her art being featured in the gallery was no big deal, it was a big deal. Maya had spent the last month and a half going through her emotions and putting them on canvas. She was nervous of what everyone would think of her artwork. Would they all see her feelings for Lucas? She didn't want to hurt Riley by letting everyone know she still liked Lucas.

"Ready baby girl? It's almost time for the gallery opening. I'm so proud of you!" Katy said as she hugged Maya.

"Yeah kid, this is some pretty amazing stuff. Tell me which one I can buy to hang at my place, I want to be able to say I bought the first piece when you become famous." Shawn said as he walked up to Katy and Maya.

"Hey Shawn. I'll have to paint you an original piece of art, it'll be worth much more when you try and sell it in 10 years." Maya responded with a laugh.

"Peaches!" Maya heard from the entrance.

"Looks like your friends are here. Go on, be with them." Katy said as she let Maya out of the hug.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it!" Maya spoke as she approached everyone. True to his word, Lucas showed up in a cowboy hat.

"Wow Maya, this place is amazing, I can't believe your art is being featured here!" Zay said in amazement as he wondered off to look at her paintings.

"I believe it, Mr. Jackson says you're one of the best art students he's had in a long time." Smackle responded as she grabbed Farkle's hand and walked towards one of Maya's paintings to get a closer look.

"I'm proud of you Maya!" Farkle called over his shoulder as he followed Smackle.

"Riles, Lucas. I'm glad you guys could be here." Maya said as she turned towards the two.

"Maya there's no place I'd rather be than here for you." Riley replied as she hugged Maya. "That being said, I'm gonna go and look at the art with my parents, I'll leave you two to talk."

Lucas and Maya stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments before Maya spoke. "Um, wanna take a look at some art?"

"Yeah, let's do that. That sounds like a good idea." Lucas said as he rubbed his hand through his hair.

The first painting they stopped at was an abstract painting of colors. Reds, oranges, and yellows blended together near the middle, fading into browns, blues, and blacks around the edges. There were white speckles all around the painting.

"So what do you see in this painting?" Maya nervously asked Lucas, biting her lip while waiting for a response.

Lucas studied the picture. He knew exactly what he saw in it, but he was too scared to say it.

"When did you paint this one?" he asked instead of answering her question.

"This one is one of the first ones I did. I started it right after we got back from the ski lodge." Maya responded.

Lucas could see the sadness in Maya's eyes. "I see a campfire, with a million stars in the sky."

"I called this one 'Texas night', so I guess you're right, it is a campfire." Maya replied.

"Riley and I broke up. We talked, and we decided that we were better at just being friends." Lucas said as he looked over at Maya.

"Well I'm glad that things ended amicably between you two." Maya quietly said as she walked towards the next painting.

"Riley and I talked, and I love her, but I don't love her the way I love you. I realized that I love her like a friend, and that I love talking to her and hearing her stories, but she doesn't make my heart pound in my chest like you do." Lucas spoke as he stood beside Maya.

Maya didn't respond, but led him to another painting.

Lucas and Maya walked over to a painting of a berry bush with a cowboy hat on top. "Huckleberry." Lucas read the name of the painting.

"Well I'm glad that you and Riley broke up, because this art gallery would've been pretty awkward if you were still together." Maya said as they walked back towards the front.

"I'm sorry that I didn't fight harder for you the first time, Maya. I shouldn't have let you step back again. I know you've been hurt by me choosing Riley, and I never want to hurt you. I should've chosen you." Lucas whispered as he sat on a bench.

"I think it'll take us a while to get to where we want to be, but I'm willing to try. As long as that's okay with you, Huckleberry." Maya replied with a small smile.

"I'll wait however long it takes, Shortstack." Lucas said as he hugged Maya.


	10. Ocean Eyes

**This is based off the song "Ocean Eyes" suggested to me in the comments! If you have a song you'd like to see written, let me know! :)  
**

 

**_Ocean Eyes_ **

 

 

**_I've been watching you for some time_ **

**_Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes_ **

**_Burning cities and napalm skies_ **

**_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_ **

**_Your ocean eyes_ **

 

_"Hi, I'm Maya. You're really cute. We should hang out sometime…"_

Lucas looked up from the book he was reading to see a cute blonde girl standing in front of him. Maya, he heard her say her name was. The first thing Lucas Friar noticed about Maya was how her bright blue eyes shined as she spoke to him. It only took him 10 seconds to fall into the depths of her eyes, seeing a full range of emotions, ranging from happiness, sadness, and annoyance reflected in those baby blues as she spoke to him. She sat near him for a few seconds before walking away. He looked perplexed as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Whatever it was, he knew he had to actually talk to her. A few moments later, he met her friend. Even though her friend fell into his lap on the subway, he couldn't stop thinking about Maya. She intrigued him, and he couldn't help but think that he'd have to call Zay and tell him about the blonde beauty that he met on the subway.

* * *

 

**_No fair_ **

**_You really know how to make me cry_ **

**_When you give me those ocean eyes_ **

**_I'm scared_ **

**_I've never fallen from quite this high_ **

**_Falling into your ocean eyes_ **

**_Those ocean eyes_ **

_"You're not playing this right!"_

_"Aww, well that's certainly not my intention. I'll try harder next time."_

_"I will break you!"_

_"Well, if that's what makes you happy, then, I certainly can't wait for it. Ma'am."_

As Lucas walked away with a tip of his imaginary hat, Maya couldn't help but think about the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach after looking into Lucas's eyes. Somehow, he didn't give into her teasing, and the game they were playing was turning into something entirely different for Maya. It seemed like every time she'd make fun of him, their eyes would meet, and the playful mischievousness between the two of them would start to turn into some sort of flirting. This was her best friend's crush, but Maya couldn't help but feel something when his seafoam green eyes stared back at her. She'd just have to do a better job at hiding her feelings for Lucas. She'd make sure that she'd step back, for Riley.

* * *

 

**_I've been walking through_ **   
**A world gone blind**   
**Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind**   
**Careful creature**   
**Made friends with time**   
**He left her lonely**   
**with a diamond mind**   
**And those ocean eyes**

_"Now they're just looking at each other not saying nothing. Are they saying anything? No? I wonder what they're thinking."_

All Lucas wanted was for Maya to be happy, and cutting the Arts from the school would just make it harder for Maya to find happiness. It was the first time that Lucas could remember both him and Maya staring into each other's eyes, his green eyes conveying his sympathy and support for Maya, while she stared back into his eyes with a grateful smile on her face. He couldn't believe that Zay would call them out like that, but he knew that they needed to do something to help save the arts program. Maya needed this to be happy, and he'd do whatever he could to make it happen. He stared into Maya's eyes for what felt like forever, and he knew that he was a goner. This moment, with that smile and those bright blue eyes shining with hope would be ingrained on his memory forever, and it'd change him for the better.

* * *

 

**_No fair_ **

**_You really know how to make me cry_ **

**_When you give me those ocean eyes_ **

**_I'm scared_ **

**_I've never fallen from quite this high_ **

**_Falling into your ocean eyes_ **

**_Those ocean eyes_ **

**_"_ ** _Well I don't, so what I do say is Huhhur…"_

Maya sucked in a breath as Lucas grabbed her face and held it in his hands. Staring into Lucas's eyes, she felt scared, scared that her feelings were finally outed by Riley and now she could get her heart broken by Lucas. Lucas was looking straight into Maya's eyes, and she knew that he could see that she was scared of what could happen between them, but that she also really wanted something to happen between them. Maya looked back into Lucas's green eyes and could see that his pupils were dilated, the adrenaline from this moment pumping through his veins. Maya knew in that moment that things had changed for them. She could see Lucas's feelings for her reflected in his eyes as he stared back at her. They stood near the campfire, not saying anything, just staring into each other's eyes, knowing that their friendship had just evolved into the beginning of an actual relationship. As scared as Maya was to hope for something, she knew that Lucas's eyes were filled with feelings of hope and love for her, and she knew that no matter what happened with Riley, she and Lucas would be okay.

* * *

 

**_No fair_ **

**_You really know how to make me cry_ **

**_When you give me those ocean eyes_ **

**_I'm scared_ **

**_I've never fallen from quite this high_ **

**_Falling into your ocean eyes_ **

**_Those ocean eyes_ **

"You may now kiss the bride."

It'd taken them a while to get to this point, but as Lucas lifted her veil back, he could see her all the emotions in her eyes, happiness, joy, and a bit of fear gleamed through glassy, tear rimmed eyes. All Lucas could think of was how he'd waited for this moment for over 10 years, when he first met the blonde beauty on the subway. He smiled faintly at the memory, and as he brought his hands up to rest on Maya's cheeks, he couldn't help but remember the memory of the campfire. Lucas leaned in kissed Maya's lips for a few moments before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. Staring into each other's eyes, green and blue, the feelings of first crushes, to first loves, to forever love flowed between them as they gazed into each other's eyes.


	11. I Got the Boy

**This is based off the song _I Got The Boy_ by Jana Kramer. Let me know what you think! :)**

 

**_I Got The Boy_ **

 

 

**_I saw your picture in a paper, Honeymoon in Jamaica, she's a lucky girl_ **

**_You look so grown up in your black tux, from a ball cap in a pickup, seems like another world_ **

**_You and me and our big dreams, falling in love_ **

**_We were two kids in the backseat, all fearless and young_ **

 

"It feels weird being back here for this wedding, doesn't it?" Maya asked as Riley sat at the vanity putting on her make up.

"Aww, come on Peaches, we all knew it'd happen eventually, I think we're all just glad to see Lucas finally being tied down!" Riley replied with a laugh.

Maya walked over to the bookshelf where she saw pictures of their group from when they were younger. There were pictures of her and Riley, pictures of the two of them and Farkle, some with all 6 of them, pictures of her and Lucas, and pictures of Riley and Lucas.

* * *

 

**_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last_ **

**_She's got the future, and I got the past_ **

**_I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band_ **

**_I got the boy, and she got the man_ **

 

"Hey Riles, do you ever wonder what would've happened if you and Lucas didn't break up?" Maya wondered aloud as she picked up a picture of both of them kissing Lucas on the cheeks.

Riley walked up to Maya and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Well, I think that over time Lucas and I would've drifted apart, and we wouldn't have been able to end our relationship so easily. We probably would've never been able to be friends with each other, and then you and Lucas wouldn't have gotten to start dating each other in high school. I think that what he and I had together made it easy for us to move on from trying to love each as a couple to loving each other as friends."

"You make it sound so easy Riles, I guess I just don't really know what I'm feeling today." Maya said as she grabbed one of the old yearbooks off of the bookshelf.

* * *

 

**_Yeah there's the old you that I knew,_ **

**_Fake IDs to get into those spring break bars_ **

**_Back woods on a four wheel, hanging on tight, I can still feel my racing heart_ **

**_And now you're cleaned up with a haircut, nice tie and shoes_ **

**_If things were different and I had a choice, which would I choose?_ **

 

Maya sat down on the bed and started flipping through the yearbook, stopping on the page that had a picture of her and Lucas captioned, " _Cutest Couple_." Maya smiled at the memory.

"Hey Riles, remember how Huckleberry and I won _"Cutest Couple"_ for like 3 years straight and we weren't even dating? It's crazy to think that our classmates saw the chemistry between us before we did."

"Peaches, I know you didn't want to act on your feelings for Lucas because you wanted to spare my feelings, but it's okay to talk about it now. See?" Riley said as she lifted her hand into the air. "Ring power. And on the other hand, engagement ring power. If l hadn't have gotten over Lucas, I never found what was right there in front of me. Thunder."

Maya grabbed Riley's hand. "Lightning. It's still so weird to me to think that you're engaged to Farkle!" Maya said with a giggle.

"Six more months and everyone will have to be back here getting ready for another wedding!" Riley replied as she and Maya fell back on the bed in a fit of giggles.

* * *

 

**_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last_ **

**_She's got the future and I got the past_ **

**_I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band_ **

**_I got the boy and she got the man_ **

 

 

After a few minutes of just laughing and laying together, Riley turned to her side to face Maya.

"So what's the real reason for all these questions? We both know that Lucas and I are just friends and that I'm glad he found someone who brings out the best in him. Have you talked to Lucas about these feelings, Maya?" Riley asked.

"I don't know Riles, it's just, being back here is stirring up all these old thoughts that I used to have and I don't know what to think anymore." Maya answered despondently. "I used to be this cool badass who could somehow get rid of Texas Lucas when he came around, and now he's Dr. Perfect Veterinarian, and I'm just me."

"TALK TO HIM." Riley said sternly as she grabbed Maya's face and looked her in the eyes.

"How? It's not like he's gonna take time out of getting ready to come over here and talk to me because thoughts from my past are bringing up doubts." Maya replied.

"Well, actually, that's exactly what's gonna happen." Riley said with a sly smile. "I already texted Farkle to send him over here so you could talk to him before the wedding."

* * *

 

 

**_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last_ **

**_We each got something, the other will never have_ **

**_I got the long hair, hot head_ **

**_She got the cool and steady hand_ **

**_I got the boy and she got the man_ **

 

As soon as the words left Riley's mouth there was a knock at the door. Maya jumped as the knock startled her from her thoughts.

"Who's there?" Maya shouted towards the door.

"It's me, I was told that I was being summoned for a very important conversation before the wedding." Lucas said through the door.

"You can't come in here, we're not decent." Maya yelled back towards the door.

"Well good thing I'm coming in with my eyes closed, since it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding anyways." Lucas replied as he opened the door.

Lucas walked into the room with his hand covering his eyes, making sure that he couldn't see Maya.

"I'll just let you two talk it out." Riley smiled at Lucas as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"It's alright Huckleberry, you can open your eyes, it's not like we actually believe in this superstition anyways since you saw me this morning when we woke up." Maya said as she sat down on the bed.

Lucas moved his hand from in front of his face, his breath catching as he saw Maya. "Shortstack, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Huckleberry. I'm sorry that I'm causing all this commotion today, I know how much you wanted things to go smoothly." Maya spoke as she looked down at her dress.

"Babe, I want things to go exactly how we make them go, if you have thoughts or regrets or anything, I want you to tell me, I want us to talk about them." Lucas sat down on the bed beside Maya and grabbed her tiny hand in his larger one.

"Lucas, I really want to marry you, it's just that being back here, especially back at the Matthews' house has brought back a lot of thoughts and old memories that I thought I was over, but now I'm not so sure. I'm starting to feel guilty that I stole you from Riley, and that she might still love you, or that you might still love her. And I guess I'm just nervous because of how my parent's relationship ended up, and I don't want that to happen to us." Maya said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Maya, it's okay to have some fears about taking such a big step. We've been together for almost 6 years, and to tell you the truth, I knew I wanted to marry you after the first month of us being officially together. You're right though, I do love Riley. I love her like a sister, and she loves me like a brother. And I know you're worried that this will end up like your parents, but look at your mom and Shawn, they're as happy as can be." Lucas picked up the yearbook that Maya had been looking at earlier. " _Cutest Couple"_. Lucas smiled at the picture. "Remember this was the first year we actually were a couple? Definitely the best decision I ever made was getting together with you."

"So do you still wanna marry me today?" Maya asked as she started to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I'd marry you right now, I'd marry you tomorrow, I'd marry you on the hottest day in July in the middle of a corn field in the giant state of Texas, heck I'd even marry you on the moon." Lucas answered as he gently rubbed his thumbs across Maya's cheeks. "Now the real question is, do you still wanna marry me today?"

"Yes, I do still wanna marry you today. I want to become Mrs. Lucas Benjamin Huckleberry Ranger Rick Bucky McBoing Boing Friar." Maya replied with a giggle.

"Our poor kids are gonna have the hardest time getting that name to fit on their baseball jerseys." Lucas said with a laugh.

Maya smiled at the thought of having kids with Lucas.

"Thank you for coming up here to talk to me Lucas, I'm sorry if I scared you into thinking I didn't wanna get married."

"There was never any doubt in my mind about that Shortstack, I just knew that you'd need some reassurance that you deserve good things in your life, and as your husband I'm gonna make sure you get that every day." Lucas dropped a kiss to Maya's lips as he stood up. "Now, I'm gonna walk out this door and send Riley and Smackle back in. I will meet you on the roof in an hour. I'll act all surprised so my parents won't know I've already seen you, and I'll probably cry. I love you Maya, and I can't wait to marry you."

"You're such a sap Huckleberry, I love you, and I can't wait to marry you." Maya replied with a smile.

* * *

 

_**I got the boy and she got the man** _

At 4:37, in front of all their friends and family, Maya let go of her doubts and fears as she officially became Mrs. Lucas Benjamin Huckleberry Ranger Rick Bucky McBoing Boing Friar.


	12. Anything Like Me

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been moving and my laptop has been in storage! Here's a new chapter for you! This chapter is based off the song "Anything Like Me" by Brad Paisley. Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review! Thanks so much! :)**

 

**_Anything Like Me_ **

 

 

"Are you nervous, Huckleberry?" Maya asked as she looked over at Lucas from her seat in the lobby.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm actually kind of excited, but really as long as the baby is healthy, that's all that matters." Lucas replied as he placed a kiss on the back of Maya's hand.

Maya rubbed the bump of her stomach. "Well I guess we will find out in a little while if this little buckaroo is a cowboy or a cowgirl."

"Maya Friar?" the nurse called out from the door of the doctor's office.

Maya eased her way up from the chair and grabbed Lucas's hand, "Here we go, Huckleberry!"

* * *

 

 

**_I remember sayin' I don't care either way_ **

**_Just as long as he or she is healthy I'm OK_ **

**_Then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen_ **

**_And said, "You see that thing right there, well, you know what that means."_ **

 

"Alright, so now the moment we've all been waiting for, let's do the ultrasound and find out the sex of the baby!" Dr. Smith announced as he squeezed some gel on Maya's stomach. "Ok, so see this here? That's an arm, and this here is the leg. And the head is measuring right on track. Now, look right here, you see that? That means you're gonna have a boy! Congratulations!"

Maya looked up at Lucas with excitement on her face. "Huckleberry, we're having a boy!"

With a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, Lucas pressed a kiss to Maya's forehead.

 

* * *

****

**_I started wondering who he was gonna be_ **

**_And I thought, "Heaven, help us if he's anything like me."_ **

 

Lucas pulled the car into the driveway and shut off the engine. "A son. This is really feeling real now, we're having a son."

Maya looked down at the sonogram picture and smiled. "Well, I'm glad that we're having a Huckleberry junior, I bet he'll be just like you."

* * *

 

 

**_He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike too fast_ **

**_End up every summer wearing something in a cast_ **

**_He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass in a window down the street_ **

 

Lucas followed Maya into the house and watched her put the picture of their son on the refrigerator.

"So should we call everyone and tell them? I know your mom will be really excited that her first grandchild will be just like her son, right down to the baseball buckaroos." Maya said with a giggle.

Lucas sat down at the kitchen table. "Mama is gonna be really excited, she already said she's gonna send up all my baby stuff that she saved."

Maya sat down on Lucas's lap, "Well I'm excited, now we can start thinking of some names and getting things ready. But first, your son has decided that he needs some tacos and vanilla pudding."

Lucas placed a quick kiss to her lips before standing up and setting Maya back down on the kitchen chair. "Well I guess we can't keep the kid waiting, tacos and vanilla pudding it is."

* * *

 

 

**_He's gonna get in trouble oh he's gonna get in fights_ **

**_I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep_ **

 

The walls in the nursery were finally painted blue.

"Hey Zay, thanks for coming and helping me paint the room." Lucas said as he wiped the paint from his hands off on his jeans.

"Come on man, this is my nephew we're talking about, Izzy and I gotta get the points of being the cool aunt and uncle before Farkle and Riley try to take the title." Zay replied, clapping Lucas on the back. "For real though, you know you can always count on us. So how are you really feeling?"

Lucas sat down on the bucket of paint before taking a drink from his water bottle. "Well, to be honest Zay, I'm pretty nervous, everyone keeps saying that he's gonna be like me, and I'm just worried that he'll be like Texas Lucas."

Zay sat down on the paint tarp in the middle of the floor and looked at Lucas. "Hey man, it isn't that bad, Texas Lucas might've been a little rough around the edges, but he was a really loyal friend who was always there for his friends. And I think that with you as his dad, you won't ever let him get to the point of having to leave school like you did. I think that even though you and Maya Papaya are tough, you are two of the most loyal, trustworthy, and nicest people that I know. This kid is gonna be so lucky to have you both as parents."

"Thanks Zay, I definitely needed to hear that." Lucas said as he reached over and gave Zay a high five.

* * *

 

 

**_It's safe to say that_ **

**_I'm gonna get my pay back_ **

**_If he's anything like me_ **

 

"Huckleberry, look at this!" Maya shouted from the kitchen table where she held up a onesie from the package she was opening. "Your mom sent some stuff, look at how cute this is!"

Lucas looked at outfit Maya was holding up. "Little Cowboy." He read aloud. "Did my mom include the boots and the hat that went with that outfit?"

"She did! And there's also a picture of little Lukey in the outfit. Aww, Huckleberry, you were such an adorable little cowboy!" Maya said as she looked down at the picture of Lucas dressed in his cowboy gear. We will have to take a picture of baby Huckleberry in this outfit and put them beside each other!"

 

* * *

 

 

**_I can see him right now, knees all skinned up_ **

**_With a magnifying glass trying to melt the Tonka truck_ **

**_Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on_ **

**_That'll be his first love 'til his first love comes along_ **

 

Maya sat on the couch with the book of baby names sitting on her belly. "Ugh, why is this so hard? You never realize how many names you don't like until you have to name a baby."

Lucas reached over and gently rubbed Maya's belly. "What about Noah Jackson Friar? It's biblical, and it's got some background to it, because Jackson was where we stopped when we were on our way back from Texas and that was where you know, the magic happened." Lucas said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Really Huckleberry? Where the magic happened? Are you 12? Come on now—wait a minute, did you feel that? He just kicked!" Maya moved the book and placed her hand over Lucas's hand.

"See? I think he likes that name, isn't that right, Noah Jackson Friar?" Lucas spoke as he leaned down towards Maya's belly. He felt another kick on his hand. "So it's decided, that's his name since he likes it also."

"Well Noah, now that you have an official name, daddy is probably gonna go get you some baseball and football jerseys with your name printed on them." Maya rubbed her belly with a laugh.

* * *

 

**_He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens_ **

**_And heaven help him if he's anything like me_ **

**_He'll probably stay out too late and drive his car too fast_ **

**_Get a speeding ticket he'll pay for mowing grass_ **

**_He's gonna get caught skipping class and be grounded for a week_ **

 

"Thanks for the toy cars Farkle, but it'll be a couple of years before he can actually play with them." Maya said with a laugh.

"Well of course I know that, but I wanted to be able to say that Aunt Riley and I bought our nephew Noah his first car." Farkle said with a smirk.

"Oh Farkle, I guess that's true, especially since Zay and Smackle already bought all the sports stuff, I swear this kid is probably gonna throw a football or baseball before he even walks." Maya replied.

"Peaches! How are you feeling? Are you enjoying your shower?" Riley asked as she came up to where Maya and Farkle were standing. "How's my little nephew doing? Did mommy feed you enough snacks?"

"I'm good Riles, and Noah is pretty content right now, we ate like 3 of those little sandwiches, and then 2 pieces of cake." Maya chuckled as Riley rubbed her belly.

Lucas walked up to the group. "Babe, you should be sitting down and resting, the doctor said that Noah is gonna be a big boy and I don't want him to be a strain on your petite stature."

"Huckleberry, I'm fine. I know that you're freakishly tall and he will probably take after you and be just as freakishly tall, but I'm fine right now. I'll sit down if I feel the need to." Maya replied.

"Alright shortstack, you know that I worry about you. I'm gonna go talk to Zay." Lucas dropped a kiss to Maya's forehead before walking away.

* * *

 

 

**_He's gonna get in trouble, we're gonna get in fights_ **

**_I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep_ **

 

Maya woke up and noticed that Lucas wasn't in bed beside her. She got up and walked towards the kitchen, when she noticed the light was on in the nursery.

"Lucas?" She whispered softly as she stood near the doorframe.

Lucas looked up from where he was sitting in the rocking chair, contemplative look on his face.

"What's wrong Lucas?" Maya asked, walking towards him.

Lucas reached out towards Maya and pulled her onto his lap, gently rocking the chair back and forth. "Am I gonna be a good father?"

Maya turned her head and smiled at Lucas. "I think that you are gonna be the best father ever. You're such a kind, patient, loving man, and Noah is lucky to have you as his daddy." She reached out and grabbed Lucas's hand and placed it on her belly. "See? Noah agrees with me."

Lucas placed a kiss on Maya's lips. "Thanks Shortstack. I'm sorry that I woke you up, let's go back to bed now." Lucas picked Maya up in his arms and headed back towards their bedroom, shutting off the nursery light and shutting the door on his way out.

* * *

 

 

**_It's safe to say that_ **

**_I'm gonna get my pay back_ **

**_If he's anything like me_ **

 

"Okay, so we have everything packed, we've taken all the classes and read all the books, so I guess now we just play the waiting game." Lucas paced in front of the couch where Maya was sitting.

"Huckleberry, relax, you'd think that you were the one who actually has to push this giant kid out of their hoo-ha." Maya said with a laugh.

"You're right Maya, I'm sorry." Lucas said as he sat down on the couch beside Maya. "I need to be more sensitive to your feelings."

"It's fine Huckleberry, but there is something you can do for me. Help me up from the couch, since your son seems to think that my bladder is a squeeze toy." Maya giggled as she tried to push herself up from the couch. "And also, while I'm in the bathroom could you make us a snack? Noah and I are really craving some pickles and chocolate sauce."

"Anything for you, Shortstack." Lucas replied as he stood up to help Maya off the couch.

* * *

 

 

**_He's gonna love me and hate me along the way_ **

**_Years are gonna fly by I already dread the day_ **

 

"Huckleberry, never mind on that snack. Change of plans." Maya walked back into the living room wincing in pain.

"Why? What's wrong? Did you realize how gross the combination of pickles and chocolate sauce is?" Lucas yelled from the kitchen.

"No, you idiot cowboy, we have to get to the hospital. Noah has decided to grace us with his presence." Maya hunched over trying to focus on her breathing. "Grab the bags, come on, let's go. Sometime today Huckleberry!" Maya shouted.

"Right, sorry!" Lucas snapped out of his stupor and ran to grab the bags and the car keys.

* * *

 

 

**_He's gonna hug his momma, he's gonna shake my hand_ **

**_He's gonna act like he can't wait to leave_ **

**_But as he drives out_ **

**_He'll cry his eyes out_ **

**_If he's anything like me_ **

 

After 10 hours of labor Noah Jackson Friar made his way into the world.

"Peaches! I'm so proud of you! They really weren't kidding when they said he was gonna be a big boy!" Riley said as she rocked Noah back and forth in her arms.

"9 pounds 5 ounces and 22 inches. That's gotta be like some kind of record Maya, especially since you're barely 5 feet." Smackle observed as she stood beside Riley looking at Noah.

"Linebacker, I'm telling you. Or maybe quarterback." Zay said from his spot in the rocking chair. "That kid is built for greatness, and he's gonna be tough, just look at his parents."

"Yeah, sports are great and all, but I'm telling you, he's gonna be a genius like his Uncle Farkle, I'm gonna make sure he can get into any school with his intelligence."

"Guys, as much as I love all the future plans for my son, he's literally like 2 hours old." Lucas said with a chuckle.

After a few more minutes, the nurse walked into the room. "Alright everyone, visiting hours are over. Unless you're the mother or father I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Thank you guys for coming, Noah is such a lucky kid to have such great aunts and uncles." Maya said as everyone hugged her before walking out. "Well now that everyone is gone, I need some rest. Are you sure you're gonna be okay with him while I rest my eyes?"

"Noah and I will be just fine, go ahead and rest, Shortstack. If Noah needs you, he'll cry for you." Lucas replied with a smile.

* * *

 

 

**_There's worse folks to be like_ **

**_Oh, he'll be alright_ **

**_If he's anything like me_ **

 

Maya woke up from her nap and could hear soft whispering and the sound of the rocking chair rocking against the floor.

"I was so scared about becoming a father. Everyone kept saying that you were gonna be just like me, and that scared me. Now, Noah, I know that I seem like a really calm guy now, but I was a terror as a kid. I just want you to know that I'll always support you and listen to you, and hopefully you'll never have to experience the feeling of being 'Texas Lucas' or I guess 'Texas Noah'. I think that we are gonna be just fine, especially since we have your mom. She's great, but you already know that, since you spent all the time growing inside of her. Your mom saved me many times from becoming 'Texas Lucas' and I know she'll do the same for you. She's the greatest thing that ever happened to me, until you came, and now you're my greatest accomplishment, and if you turn out like me, then we'll be alright."

"Huckleberry?"

Lucas looked up from the rocking chair to see Maya sitting up in the bed. "Hey Blonde Beauty." Lucas said with a smile. "I'm just sitting here having a father/son chat with Noah. Telling him how great his mommy is."

Lucas got up from the chair and walked over towards Maya and sat down beside her on the bed.

Maya leaned up to kiss Lucas before responding, "Well, as great as I am, Noah is the spitting image of you, and I know that if he turns out to be anything like you, I'll be the luckiest person in the world."


	13. Good Directions

**_"Good Directions"_ **

"Lucas Friar, I know you ain't trying to back-sass me, you're gonna go out to that old roadside stand and sell them turnips, you're the one that didn't wanna work on Pappy Joe's farm this summer. You ain't gonna lay around the house all summer doing nothing, just 'cause you're home from college don't mean you ain't gotta work!" Mrs. Friar shouted as she pulled the blinds up on the window in Lucas's room, letting in the early morning sun.

"Yes, mama." Lucas sleepily mumbled beneath the pillow covering his face.

"Now hurry up and get up, you need to get out there and start sellin' before the summer heat starts kicking in. I'll pack you some snacks, but I expect you to bring home a good haul from all them turnips." Mrs. Friar said as she walked out the bedroom door and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

**_I was sittin' there sellin' turnips on a flatbed truck_ **

**_Crunchin' on a pork rind when she pulled up_ **

**_She had to be thinkin' "This is where Rednecks come from"_ **

**_She had Hollywood written on her license plate_ **

**_She was lost and lookin' for the interstate_ **

**_Needin' directions and I was the man for the job_ **

Yawning, Lucas opened the hatch on the back of his truck and sat down.

"Sell them here Turnips, she says. It's your own fault for not working on Pappy Joe's farm she says. I should've just stayed on campus and gotten a job." Lucas mimicked to himself as he leaned back into the back of the truck bed. Hearing the roar of an engine and tires racing on the gravel, he looked up to see a sports car stopping in front of his truck.

Stepping out of the car was a cute blonde, looking completely out of place.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Lucas asked as he hopped down from the bed of the truck.

"Well gee, cowboy, what was your first clue? The designer stiletto heels? The fact that I'm not wearing a flannel shirt or pigtails?" Maya said as she closed the car door and walked around to where Lucas was sitting.

"Well actually, it's probably that your license plate says Hollywood, you don't see that kinda thing around here." Lucas replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, well I'm trying to make my way across the country taking pictures and working on my art for my classes next semester, but apparently I'm stuck in this town because I can't find the damn interstate. Now how do I get to the interstate from here, Hehaw?" Maya stood there with her hands on her hips staring at Lucas.

* * *

 

**_I told her way up yonder past the caution light_ **

**_There's a little country store with an old Coke sign_ **

**_You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea_ **

**_Then a left will take you to the interstate_ **

**_But a right will bring you right back here to me_ **

"Well ma'am, it'd be my pleasure to give you directions to the interstate." Lucas said with a tip of his cowboy hat. "You see that caution light down yonder over there? Well when you get there, you gotta stop in at the store with Coke sign for a sweet tea and some snacks, 'cause it's a long drive to the next stop after that. Then you'll take a left to head out to the interstate, or you could always take a right and come right back here to me." Lucas said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Maya said as she got back into her car. She started the car and rolled down window. "Thanks for the help, Huckleberry. See ya around." She shouted with a wave as she pressed the gas and sped away.

* * *

 

**_I was sittin' there thinkin' 'bout her pretty face_ **

**_Kickin' myself for not catchin' her name_ **

**_I threw my hat and thought, "You fool, that could've been love"_ **

**_I knew my old Ford couldn't run her down_ **

**_She probably didn't like me anyhow_ **

**_So I watched her disappear in a cloud of dust._ **

 

Lucas sat back down on the tailgate of the truck. "Dammit, I didn't even get her name or anything. And to think that could've been my soul mate or something. You don't find girls like that around here or even at school. Beautiful, blonde, short, and spunky…" Lucas laid back in the truck bed with his arms behind his head, thinking about the blonde beauty that he'd met and let get away.

* * *

 

**_I told her way up yonder past the caution light_ **

**_There's a little country store with an old Coke sign_ **

**_You gotta stop in and ask Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea_ **

**_Then a left will take you to the interstate_ **

**_But a right will bring you right back here to me_ **

Maya drove to the country store and pulled into the parking lot. She got out of the car and headed up the front porch steps to the restaurant and walked in.

"Hey there darlin', what can I get for ya?" Maya looked to her left and saw an older woman with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello. Umm, I'm actually on my way out of town, but the cute looking cowboy out at the farm stand told me that I needed to stop here and get some sweet tea and snacks before I leave, and I figured that sounded liked a good plan since I haven't eaten in a while." Maya said as she sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter.

"Oh you must mean my son, Lucas. That boy, thought that he was gonna spend his whole summer hanging around doing nothing, so I put him to work selling turnips from my daddy's farm. It's not like we really need to sell them or anything, but he's gotta do something productive since he refused to work on the farm this summer. Listen to me just talking away, you must be starving! Let me fix you something good and southern, since it doesn't sound like you're from around here!" Mrs. Friar announced as she started to pour a glass of tea for Maya. "I'm Isabelle, by the way, but people 'round here just call me Mrs. Belle!"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Belle, I'm Maya. I'm from New York, born and raised, but I'm currently traveling around the country taking pictures and collecting things for my art for my classes next semester." Maya replied as she took a sip from the glass of tea Mrs. Belle placed in front of her.

"Art Major, I like that. Sounds like you're a girl who knows how to spot something worth capturing when she sees it." Mrs. Belle said with a smile. "My son, bless his heart, is a good boy, but apparently he couldn't see something right in front of him."

"Oh no, he did. He gave me directions to the interstate, and then included that if I went right I'd head right back towards him. Definitely not the worst pickup line I've heard." Maya laughed.

"His father was the same way, not really smooth with the pickup lines, but he was a sweet man, and so handsome. Now, I know that you're just trying to head through town, but we've got some really nice places that would look great in pictures if you wanted to see them and get inspiration for them. You never know what you might find until you take the time to explore them." Mrs. Belle said with a knowing smile.

* * *

 

**_Is this Georgia heat playin' tricks on me_ **

**_Or am I really seein' what I think I see_ **

**_The woman of my dreams comin' back to me_ **

Lucas woke up from his nap in the bed of the truck to the sounds of a car on the gravel road.

"Well damn Huckleberry, I didn't think you'd dream about me that quickly." Maya joked as she slammed the door to her car.

"You're back? What are you doing back? I thought you were wanting to head out of town?" Lucas asked as he hopped off the tailgate of the truck.

"Yeah, well, your mom told me that there was plenty of places around here that I could use as inspiration, and that I'd never know unless I took the time to explore them." Maya nervously bit her lip as she leaned against the hood of her car.

"Well, blonde beauty, I'd be happy to show you around and help you find these places of inspiration." Lucas said with a smile.

"Maya. Maya Hart." She said as she stuck her hand out.

"Well, Miss Hart, I'm Lucas Friar, and it's a pleasure to officially learn your name." Lucas tipped his hat towards Maya.

* * *

 

**_She went way up yonder past the caution light_ **

**_Don't know why, but somethin' felt right_ **

**_When she stopped in and asked Miss Bell for some of her sweet tea_ **

**_Mama gave her a big 'ol glass and sent her right back here to me_ **

"Listen Huckleberry, I was thinking we could explore some of the places your mom was mentioning for my art and then just hang out or something?" Maya asked as she looked up towards Lucas.

"I think my mama was right when she said that you might not know what you'll find until you take the time to explore it, I think that we definitely have something between us and we should definitely explore it. I'd love to take you out to dinner tonight, blonde beauty." Lucas said as he grabbed Maya's hand and kissed the back of it.

* * *

 

**_Thank God for good directions and turnip greens_ **

It was exactly one year later when Lucas brought Maya back out to the old farm stand and proposed to her. She was glad that she stopped for directions that day, because she'd found exactly what she had been looking for. (She said yes, by the way.)


	14. Love is a Beautiful Thing

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this! Here's another song that made me think about Lucas and Maya. Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! :)**

 

**_"Love Is A Beautiful Thing"_ **

 

 

It was a beautiful day in the middle of June, the mild Texas heat ushering in a calming breeze that blew through the trees. At a small hometown church in Austin Texas, the wedding of Lucas Benjamin Friar and Maya Penelope Hart Hunter was quickly turning into the event of the season. Although the bride and groom met and grew up in New York, Texas seemed like the right location for everyone in the family to get together to celebrate the marriage of Lucas and Maya.

* * *

 

 

**_Look's like everybody's here_ **

**_Had to put some folding chairs in the vestibule_ **

**_Yeah, it's gettin' full_ **

 

 

"Mom, Farkle told me that they're starting to put some folding chairs from the reception out into the vestibule for guests to sit in and see the wedding. How many people did you invite?" Lucas Friar asked him mom as she helped him straighten his tie.

"We just want to make sure that there will be enough seats, and I didn't invite that many people, just the girls from my quilting circle, and other friends from the community, and you know that your Pappy Joe and Grammy Jean had to invite all of their friends too. It's not every day that their only grandson gets married! They're just really honored that you two decided to get married in the same church that they got married in." Lillian Friar patted Lucas on the cheek, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'm just a little emotional since my baby boy is getting married to the love of his life today."

 

* * *

 

 

**_Even old Aunt Ruby came_ **

**_Her first time on an airplane_ **

**_It's her sister's girl_ **

**_She wouldn't miss it for the world_ **

 

 

"Aunt Ruby! It's so nice to finally meet you! Katy and Maya have told me everything about you!" Riley gushed, clasping her hand around Aunt Ruby's arm and leading her to a seat on the bride's side of the church.

"I couldn't miss the wedding of my only niece! Did you know that I've never even left Montana before? This was my first plane ride, and boy was it an adventure! My younger sister Katy was always the adventurous one, moving out to New York to become an actress, not me though. I was content staying in my hometown forever." Ruby reminisced, sitting down at the seat Riley walked her to. "Now this little church reminds me of a story of the first time that I…"

"Aunt Ruby, I definitely want to hear this story, but right now I have to go back and make sure that Maya is dressed and ready for this wedding. Excuse me." Riley said apologetically while slowly backing away towards the back of the church.

 

* * *

 

 

**_And all them kids jumpin' in the pew_ **

**_And Mr. Charlie in his lime-green suit is a handsome man_ **

**_Remarks widow Callahan_ **

 

Lorelai Hunter ran around the church, climbing through the different pews, trying to escape her mother who was chasing her.

"Lorelai Renee Hunter, stop running! You're going to ruin your dress, and then your sister will be very sad. Do you want to make Maya sad?" Katy Hunter said sternly as she finally caught up to her youngest daughter.

"No mommy, I'm sorry. I don't want Maya to be sad or mad at me." Four year old Lorelai replied, with a pout on her face.

"It's okay baby, but we have to be on our best behavior today, remember that you have a very important job to do. What's your important job today?" Katy asked the four year old.

"I get to throw all the flowers for Maya to walk on! I'm gonna be the best flower girl ever, mommy!" Lorelai said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

 

 

**_Uncle Joe and Uncle Jake_ **

**_Haven't spoken since '98, just said "Hello."_ **

**_It's a good day to let it go_ **

 

"Now boys, I don't want any drama today. This is the wedding day of my only grandson, and as my sons I expect you both to respect your nephew and his father by being nice to each other today." Grammy Jean Friar said to her sons with a stern look on her face. "Now both of you shake hands and bury whatever hatchet you had between the two of you."

Lucas's oldest uncle, Joe, stuck his hand out to shake his younger brother's hand. "You're right mama, we will behave today, right Jake? We owe that to our brother John."

"You're right Joe, and honestly, I don't even remember why we're mad at each other in the first place." Jake responded with a chuckle, shaking Joe's outstretched hand.

* * *

 

 

**_So let the angels gather_ **

**_Let the music play_ **

**_Let the preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes_ **

**_Love is a beautiful thing_ **

**_Throw the rice in the air_ **

**_Let the church bells ring_ **

**_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine_ **

**_Love is a beautiful thing_ **

 

"Well Topanga, here we are in Texas for this fairytale wedding. Everything looks so beautiful, do think it's gonna be just like our wedding?" Cory asked as he sat down in the pew waiting for the wedding to start.

"We're Cory and Topanga, our wedding was one of a kind. But I do think that this will definitely be a beautiful wedding because Maya and Lucas have so much love for each other. I wish them nothing but the best and hope they have a marriage as amazing as ours is." Topanga answered, grasping Cory's hand and placing a kiss to his cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Daddy's waiting with the bride_ **

**_As she helps him with his tie she sees a tear_ **

**_He says "Man it's hot in here."_ **

**_He hugs his little girl and asks,_ **

**_"How did you grow up so fast, God, I wish_ **

**_Your momma could be here for this."_ **

 

"Knock knock! I hope you're dressed because I'm coming in now." Shawn announced as he opened the door to the bridal suite.

"Hey dad!" Maya responded with a smile.

"Maya you look so beautiful! I can't believe that the 12 year old girl that I met all those years ago is getting married today." Shawn said, his eyes starting to tear up.

"Aww dad, are you crying?" Maya asked, standing up to hug Shawn.

"No, I'm not crying. It's just really warm in here." Shawn replied, pulling Maya into a hug. "God I wish your mother could be here for this moment."

"Last I saw her, she was chasing Lorelai around the church trying to convince her that she needed to sit down and rest so she'd be ready for her important job of being the flower girl." Maya said with a laugh.

"Well, it's about time for you to get married. You ready?" Shawn asked, holding his arm out to his daughter Maya.

"I'm ready, dad. Let's do this."

* * *

 

 

**_And everybody stands and smiles_ **

**_As she comes walkin down the aisle in her momma's gown_ **

**_And daddy breaks on down_ **

 

Lucas Friar stood at the front of the church anxiously awaiting his bride's walk down the aisle. Standing beside him were his groomsmen Farkle and Zay. He watched as Smackle and Riley walked down the aisle and stood on Maya's side of the church. Looking back up the aisle he saw the grandson of one of his mother's friends, Tommy, walking down carrying the rings on a pillow. He smiled as she watched Maya's little sister Lorelai walked down the aisle carrying her basket of flower petals, remembering halfway down that she was supposed to be throwing them on the ground.

When Lorelai reached the front of the church he looked towards the doors and felt all the air escape from his chest. Maya. She looked so beautiful walking down the aisle wearing her mother's wedding gown. He saw where Shawn was starting to cry, and felt himself tearing up too. How did he get so lucky to be marrying Maya?

"Who blesses this woman to be married to this man?" The preacher asked as Maya and Shawn reached the front of the altar.

Shawn cleared his throat, trying to speak through the tears in his eyes and the knot in his throat. "Her mother and I do." Shawn replied, leaning over to place a kiss to Maya's forehead, and then reaching out to shake Lucas's hand. "I know that you'll take care of her. I'm so glad that she found you and has you in her life." Shawn whispered to Lucas before clapping him on the back and taking his seat.

* * *

 

 

**_Gran and gramps in the second row_ **

**_Stood right there 50 years ago_ **

**_And said their vows_ **

**_Yeah I guess that's working out_ **

 

The preacher began his preaching and opened the ceremony with a story. "Now, most of you know that this here church has played a big role in the lives of the Friar family. We're gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Lucas Benjamin Friar and Maya Penelope Hart Hunter, but over 50 years ago, another couple stood in this very spot exchanging their vows to each other. The bride and groom have asked me to have Mr. Joe Friar and Mrs. Jean Friar stand up and ask them to offer a blessing to this wedding, in hopes that they too shall have a long and loving marriage such as yours."

Pappy Joe and Grammy Jean stood up, Grammy Jean crying her eyes out at being asked to bless her only grandson's marriage. "We hope that you two will remember to always put love first in your relationship. Support each other no matter what. Never go to bed angry, and remember to kiss each other goodbye any time you leave. Those have been the secrets to the success of our marriage, and I hope they work well for you both. I pray that God will bless you with a long and happy marriage. Amen." Grammy Jean said as she sniffled and took her seat again.

* * *

 

 

**_So let the angels gather_ **

**_Let the music play_ **

**_Let the preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes_ **

**_Love is a beautiful thing_ **

**_Throw the rice in the air_ **

**_Let the church bells ring_ **

**_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine_ **

**_Love is a beautiful thing_ **

 

 

"Do you Lucas Benjamin Friar take Maya Penelope Hart Hunter to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish all the rest of your days?"

Lucas looked down at Maya with a smile on his face, "I do."

"Do you Maya Penelope Hart Hunter take Lucas Benjamin Friar to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish all the rest of your days?"

Maya looked up at Lucas, squinting her face in contemplation before winking at Lucas and smiling. "I do."

"Well by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said as he closed his bible.

Lucas and Maya leaned in to kiss each other, breaking apart after a few seconds with huge grins on their faces.

"Huckleberry, can you believe that we're finally married? You're stuck with me forever!" Maya announced as she grabbed Lucas's hand to head back down the aisle.

"And now you'll forever be known as Mrs. Lucas Huckleberry Friar." Lucas replied with a chuckle as he walked beside Maya.

 

* * *

 

 

**_A little table full of gifts_ **

**_Catering is cover dish and the wedding band_ **

**_Well, that's on her hand_ **

 

"Huckleberry, I am starving. I can't wait to get some of this food." Maya said as they walked into the reception and headed towards the buffet set up on the table.

"Yeah, mama said that there's a bunch of different stuff, since it's church tradition for everyone to bring something for the reception." Lucas replied as he grabbed a plate and started piling on food.

"As long as I get a piece of your Grammy's fried chicken I'll be happy." Maya said as she spooned some potatoes on her plate. "Wow Huckleberry, think you've got enough food?"

"I'm hungry. Plus, I have to have energy for the wedding night." Lucas answered with a wink.

"You're such a dork, Huckleberry." Maya giggled as she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

 

 

**_Tommy's teasing Lorali_ **

**_He pushed her down_ **

**_He made her cry_ **

**_And neither one knows, the day will come_ **

 

"So apparently your mom's friend's grandson pushed my sister. I think he has a crush on her." Maya observed as she was twirled around the dance floor by Lucas.

"I guess we will have to be making more family trips to Texas so your sister can get to know her future husband." Lucas replied with a chuckle. "Hey, it worked for us, we definitely made fun of each other in middle school before we finally realized that that meant we had feelings for each other."

"You're right Huckleberry, who knew that us playing that game with each other as children would turn into us getting married to each other? There isn't anyone else I'd rather be with than you." Maya said, leaning her head onto Lucas's chest.

* * *

 

 

**_When the angels gather_ **

**_And the music plays_ **

**_And the preacher get to preachin' all the do you takes_ **

**_Love is a beautiful thing_ **

**_Throw the rice in the air_ **

**_Let the church bells ring_ **

**_Tie the cans to the back of that limousine_ **

**_Love, two people in love is a beautiful thing_ **

 

Everyone gathered outside the church, ready to send off the happy couple.

"I can't believe they're married! I'm glad that Lucas found Maya, she's been good for him. He's not like the Texas Lucas I knew before we moved to New York, and I know she had something to do with that." Zay whispered to Farkle as they finished tying the cans to the back of the car.

"I'm just glad that Maya finally let herself believe in love. I think that she and Lucas do well together, they balance each other out, like Riley and I, or you and Smackle." Farkle replied as he stood up and headed back towards the crowd of people.

"Speaking of you and Riley, when are you going to pop the question, I'm trying to hold out to be the last one to get married and you two are not making it easy on us." Zay said with a laugh and a clap to Farkle's back.

"Well actually, I was planning on asking her after all this wedding stuff here, so probably tomorrow." Farkle smiled over Zay's shoulder as he saw the girls approaching.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Riley asked as she and Smackle hugged their boyfriends.

"Just saying how great this wedding was and how much we love weddings." Zay said, grabbing Smackle's hand and walking over towards Maya and Lucas.

"This really was a great wedding, I'm so glad I was able to help Maya plan this, but I think that I want to wait a while before planning our wedding. We can have a long engagement." Riley winked and placed a kiss on Farkle's cheek. "Come on, let's go tell our friends goodbye before they leave."

 

* * *

 

The doors opened and Maya and Lucas came out, rice landing all around them as they headed towards the car.

"Ready, Huckleberry?" Maya asked as she got into the car.

"For a lifetime full of love and bliss and being married to you? I'm more than ready. Let's do it." Lucas replied, grabbing Maya's hand a placing a kiss to the back of it.

Maya smiled at Lucas as he started the engine. "Here's to our own happily ever after." She said, as they drove off into the sunset to start their newly married lives together.


	15. Hey Pretty Girl

**I promise I haven't abandoned this story, faithful readers! It's been a crazy few weeks, Hurricane Matthew definitely threw a wrench into my life, but now I'm back home and everything is going well now! More updates will be coming more often now that I have my laptop again! Please enjoy this chapter and leave me a comment letting me know what you think, or if you have some song suggestions, leave it in the comments as well! Thanks guys! :)**

 

 

**_"Hey Pretty Girl"_ **

**_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way_ **

**_Love's in the air tonight_ **

**_You can bet you make this ol' boy's day_ **

**_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way_ **

* * *

 

"Zay, look over there. I'm telling you now that's the future Mrs. Lucas Friar." Lucas stared from his spot near the keg and took a drink from his red cup.

"Really Lucas? You sure about that? You don't even know her name! And I'm sure she's probably here with someone, it is the fall mixer for the fraternities and sororities." Zay replied, glancing over to see who Lucas was staring at.

"I don't care man, I have to go and talk to her, at least then I'll know I can die of heartbreak all alone if she's with someone."

"Um, maybe you should slow down a bit on the drinks there Lucas, you're starting to sound like me when I've had too much to drink and watch The Notebook." Zay laughed as he filled Lucas's cup and with a clap to the back, pushed him towards his dream girl.

* * *

 

"Riles, why did you drag me here? I know that you're part of the events planning committee, but did you really have to make me come to this mixer with you? You know that I don't really like this kind of stuff." Maya stood near the wall holding the drink that Riley had given her.

"Aww, come on Peaches, what kind of roommate would I be if I didn't make you get out and go to parties sometimes? And anyways, it looks like you've caught someone's attention! Don't look now, but cute guy in the flannel shirt keeps staring at you." Riley shared with a sly smile. "Oh look, he's coming over!"

* * *

 

**_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance_ **

**_And the next one after that_ **

**_Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance_ **

**_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance_ **

* * *

 

Maya looked up to see a tall boy with dirty blonde hair walking towards her. Riley was right. He was a cute guy in a flannel shirt. All he needed was a hat and he'd look like a cowboy. Maya giggled to herself at the thought of that.

"Hey there. I'm Lucas. I don't normally do this, but I just saw you from across the room and I had to tell you that you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen." Lucas said, his southern drawl coming out even more because of his nerves.

"So does that line actually work for you, Cowboy? You just go up to a random girl at the party and turn on the southern charm?" Maya asked with a smirk on her face.

"To tell you the truth, the southern accent only comes out really bad when I'm nervous actually." Lucas answered as he took a sip from his cup. "And you still haven't told me your name, pretty girl."

"Aww, do I make you nervous, Lucas?" Maya said with a teasing pout on her face. "And you haven't even asked me if I wanted to dance yet."

"Well pretty girl, can I have this dance?" Lucas asked as he bowed and stuck his arm out towards her.

"Alright, Huckleberry, I'll dance with you. And it's Maya, but the way."

* * *

 

**_Hey pretty girl, it feels so right_ **

**_Just like it's meant to be_ **

**_All wrapped up in my arms so tight_ **

**_Hey pretty girl, it feels so right_ **

* * *

 

"Hey Huckleberry, do you what today is?" Maya asked as she jumped onto Lucas's back when he walked out of his final class for the afternoon.

"Of course, it's Tuesday." Lucas replied as he adjusted his grip on Maya's legs to hold her in place.

"What else?" Maya asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's Taco Tuesday, which means half price tacos at Paco's Tacos." Lucas said with a smirk.

"What else?" Maya asked, blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

"Oh, you mean today? Today is officially 6 months to the day that we met." Lucas responded as he set Maya down on the ledge of the wall and turned around to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "6 months ago I saw this blonde beauty standing across the room from me at a party and I knew that I had to talk to her."

"You're such a sap, Huckleberry." Maya laughed as she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips.

* * *

 

**_Life's a long and winding ride_ **

**_Better have the right one by your side_ **

**_And happiness don't drag its feet_ **

**_Time moves faster than you think_ **

* * *

 

"So Peaches, did you want to come with me to the fall mixer again this year?" Riley asked as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror fixing her hair.

"I think we know the answer to that, Honey. And anyways, Lucas is coming over later so we can watch some scary movies and hang out." Maya answered from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Aww, you guys are so cute. You give me hope that my fairytale is still out there." Riley said as she pinned her hair out of her face.

"You'll meet someone awesome Riles, and who knows, it might be tonight. Maybe the fall mixer will bring you luck." Maya replied with a laugh.

* * *

 

**_Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home_ **

**_My momma's gonna love you_ **

**_She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know_ **

**_Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home_ **

* * *

 

"So Maya, I know that we've been together for a little over a year, and well, my mom really wants to meet you. She wants me to invite you to come home with me for Thanksgiving. But only if you want to, of course. No pressure." Lucas babbled on as he cuddled up next to Maya on the couch where they were watching movies.

"I would love to go home with you for Thanksgiving, Lucas. I've never been to Texas, and I know that your family is going to be great." Maya replied as she snuggled closer to Lucas.

"Really? I'm so glad to hear you say that! And also, my family is pretty old fashioned, so they don't know we sleep together, so we'll probably be split up between my room and the couch." Lucas said with a wince.

"It's alright Huckleberry, I'll be fine on the couch." Maya tried to reassure Lucas.

"No, my mom will definitely make me sleep on the couch so you can have my room. Just don't judge me on my childhood décor choices." Lucas laughed.

* * *

 

**_Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams_ **

**_And a house on a piece of land_ **

**_We'll plant some roots and some apple trees_ **

**_Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams_ **

* * *

 

"Lucas, this trip to Texas has been amazing. It's been so great being able to see where you grew up and to meet your family. I love your family. Your mom is so sweet, and Pappy Joe is so funny! And even your great Aunt Mabel made me feel completely welcome here. I love being here in Texas with you." Maya snuggled closer to Lucas as they sat in front of the campfire.

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that, because I love being anywhere with you." Lucas released his hold on Maya as he turned to pull something out of his pocket. "Maya, I love you more than anything, and this past year of us being together has been the most amazing time of my life. I knew the moment that I saw you that I wanted to be with you forever. I want nothing more than to be with you forever and fulfill all of your dreams and all of our dreams together. I want to build you a house with a giant art studio where you can create amazing masterpieces and be inspired just by looking out the window. I want to grow old together where we can sit on our rocking chairs and just watch the world together. I want our children to never forget where their parents came from and be comfortable in New York and Texas. I want you Maya, forever and for always. Will you marry me?"

When he finished pouring his heart out, Maya stared at him with wide eyes. "Huckleberry… what took you so long to ask? Of course I'll marry you!"

With a wide grin on his face Lucas placed his hands on Maya's face and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

 

**_Life's a long and winding ride_ **

**_Better have the right one by your side_ **

**_Happiness don't drag its feet_ **

**_And time moves faster than you think_ **

* * *

 

"It probably wasn't the best idea to plan our wedding for the summer right after graduating school." Maya said with a laugh.

"Oh come on, you know that you used the color swatches for the napkin choices as an example in your final exam for art." Lucas chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot.

"You're right, Huckleberry, all the wedding planning and all the color choices helped me pass all my exams with ease."

"I still think we could've just eloped and saved ourselves all the extra trouble." Lucas laughed as he grabbed Maya's hand and placed a kiss to the back of it.

"I couldn't do that to Riley, she's had our weddings and maid of honor speeches already planned since like 7th grade. And besides, I'm sure Aunt Mabel was glad that she was able to see her only great nephew get married," Maya replied with a smile.

"Well my wife, you are absolutely correct, my family probably would've probably disowned me if they didn't get to have a big family wedding." Lucas agreed. "But now that we're finally married, all I have to focus on for the next week is the beautiful beaches of Tahiti and my beautiful wife."

* * *

 

**_Hey pretty girl, you did so good_ **

**_Our baby's got your eyes_ **

**_And a fighter's heart like I knew she would_ **

**_Hey pretty girl, you did so good_ **

* * *

 

The sound of a baby crying woke Maya up from her sleep. Maya looked up to see Lucas picking the baby up from the bassinet.

"Shhh, Maddie Grayce Friar, mommy is sleeping. We should let her rest." Lucas said as he gently swayed back and forth, cradling his newborn daughter in his arms. "Maddie Grayce, you're the most beautiful baby I've ever seen, and you've got your mama's eyes. Yep, you're not allowed to date until you're thirty." Lucas said with a small chuckle as his daughter closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

"But what if some boy comes up to her at a party and she decides that's the boy she's gonna marry?" Maya whispered with a smile.

Lucas turned around to face Maya who was laying in the bed. "Hey pretty girl. I've never seen you look as pretty as you do right now." Lucas smiled.

"Yes, because looking extremely tired and gross and sweaty after 18 hours of labor is what's in style this season." Maya replied as she rolled her eyes.

"A beautiful glow after 18 hours and finally bringing this stubborn little girl into the world. Maya, you did so good, pretty girl." Lucas kissed Maya's forehead as she scooted over for him to lay on the bed beside her.

* * *

 

**_Hey pretty girl, when I see the light_ **

**_And it's my time to go_ **

**_I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life_ **

**_A pretty little girl and a beautiful wife_ **

* * *

 

Standing in the doorway to the nursery, Lucas watched as Maya sat in the rocking chair with Maddie in her arms, feeding her and trying not to fall asleep. He smiled to himself as he thought back to a few years ago when he'd seen a pretty girl standing across the room at a party and knew that she was the one. As he stood there watching the two girls in his life, he couldn't help but say a quick prayer of thanks for his life being blessed with his daughter and his wife.


	16. Halloween Dance

**Happy Halloween! Here's a fun little one shot I wrote for Halloween! :)**

**Halloween Dance**

It was 3 days before Halloween and the entire group was sitting in their usual spots at Topanga's trying to decide on their costumes for the Abigail Adams High School Halloween Dance.

"Ok, so Smackle and I were talking and we were thinking of going as a football player and a cheerleader." Farkle stated, grabbing the pastry in front of him and taking a bite.

"What? Farkle you don't play football, or even like football, why would you want to be a football player?" Riley asked, sitting up in her chair.

"That's the whole point Peaches, Halloween is the one time a year when you can be something that you're not, and no one can say a thing to you about it." Maya replied from her spot on the other side of Lucas.

"Well I guess you're right, Maya. But I thought we were gonna do a whole group thing this year? We could be Scooby Doo and the gang! Lucas and Maya would be Fred and Daphne, obviously. And then Smackle and Farkle would be Shaggy and Velma, and then Zay would be Scooby! It'd be great." Riley cheered as she clapped her hands.

"Wait a minute, why would Huckleberry and I 'obviously' be Fred and Daphne?" Maya asked, using air quotes to put emphasis on the word obviously.

"Well clearly because even though the two of you say that there's nothing between you two anymore, there obviously is, or at least there's still a lot of unresolved tension between you both." Smackle observed with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, what she said." Zay quipped before turning towards Riley. "Sugar, if we're all the characters that you listed, who would you be?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to include myself in the planning." Riley replied with a gloomy frown.

"What about the characters from Wizard of Oz?" Farkle suggested to Riley, wanting to put a smile back on her face. "You could be Dorothy."

"And then the rest of you could be the other characters! Farkle would be the Tin Man, Lucas would be the Scarecrow, Zay would be the Cowardly Lion, and then Maya could be the Wicked Witch of the West and Smackle could be Glinda!" Riley responded, instantly cheering up.

"So why do I gotta be the Wicked Witch?" Maya asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Peaches, because you're the bad one in the group, remember? I put you back to right where I needed you. Or you could always be a munchkin and carry around a giant lollipop." Riley replied with a smile on her face.

"Sister, I'm a lot of things, but I ain't lollipop." Maya answered with a roll of her eyes as she reached towards the table to grab her smoothie.

Lucas looked up from reading the paper in his hand. "Uh guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but according to the rules and guidelines set for the costume contest for the dance, it says that in order to win the contest all entries are supposed to be pairs with couples costumes for those going with dates, or individuals can enter alone. No group costumes will be accepted as entries for the contest." Lucas read aloud from the paper.

"Okay, so we just enter as pairs with our dates, no problem but now that you know what Smackle and I were planning, we're gonna have to change it now." Farkle said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Zay turned to his right and looked at Riley. "Wanna be my date and partner for the costume contest? I've got some really good ideas that will definitely have us winning the contest."

Riley smiled at Zay. "Sounds like fun, Zay. I can't wait."

Lucas turned towards Maya. "What do you say, Shortstack? Go to the dance with me and we can beat these suckers at their own game?"

Maya looked at Lucas with a smirk on her face. "Alright, but under one condition. Everyone has to keep their costume ideas a secret until the dance, and we'll see which pair has the best costumes based on the votes from the costume contest."

 

* * *

 

 

"So Huckleberry, have you thought of any ideas for our costume?" Maya asked as she sat cross-legged on Lucas's bed. "Good idea on including the couple's costumes for the contest by the way."

Lucas turned around in his desk chair and smiled a sappy smile at Maya. "I mean, it's my job as student body president to give the people what they want. We should just tell everyone that we're dating already."

"I just want to make sure that everyone is okay with it before we share it with the world." Maya replied.

"I know you mean Riley. And I think she'd be fine, she's the one who suggested that we'd be Fred and Daphne in the group costume due to our 'unresolved tensions.'" Lucas said with a chuckle. "Besides, Zay and Riley have been flirting around with each other for a while now, and I think that this would be good for them."

"Aww, look at you playing matchmaker for your best friend and your ex-girlfriend. You're so adorable when you care and help others." Maya laughed. "So what do you think everyone else is planning on dressing up as?"

"Well, knowing Riley and Zay, they'll do something sweet and sappy, probably something Disney. Calling it now, they'll be a princess and her prince." Lucas answered as he stood up and walked over to sit beside Maya.

"And obviously Farkle and Smackle are not going to be a football player and cheerleader anymore. I bet they'll do something that's either science related or something else that's brainy." Maya said as she leaned over and placed her head on Lucas's shoulder. "So that leaves us. What kind of costume are you thinking for us?"

"That depends. We could do something cheesy and over the top, or we could do something famous that everyone will know what we are dressed up as." Lucas replied as he leaned back on his pillow, tugging Maya to lay back beside him.

"I've got an idea. It's pretty basic, and it's going to depend on how good our performance is for people to get our costumes. I'm pretty sure Zay will get it. And people will probably know that we're dating afterwards." Maya laughed as she snuggled into Lucas's arms.

 

* * *

 

Riley and Zay stood near the snack table, taking a break from all the dancing they'd been doing.

"Zay, I have no idea how you're not all hot and sweaty from dancing with that mask and outfit on." Riley said as she took a drink from her cup of punch.

"Sugar, I'm a dancer, it's what I do. I once danced an entire show under the hot stage lights in even more fur than this, as the big bad wolf." Zay replied, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Well thank you Zay, for letting me be something that I've wanted to dress up as." Riley responded, taking a seat beside Zay.

"Are you kidding? You've always been a beautiful princess, now I just get to call you beautiful in French tonight." Zay said with a wink.

"Well thank you Zay for being the perfect Beast for me." Riley said as she grabbed Zay's hand. "I still haven't seen the others, you don't think that they abandoned us and skipped the dance do you?"

"I don't think so Riley, here come Farkle and Smackle now."

"Hey guys. Wow Riley, you look beautiful. That yellow ball gown really makes you look just like Belle, and Zay you make a great Beast." Smackle said as her and Farkle walked towards them.

"She's right Riley, you guys definitely have a shot at winning the costume contest." Farkle agreed as he stood beside Smackle.

"I like your costumes! That's clever!" Riley giggled from her spot beside Zay.

"Nerds! I love it! Those are my favorite candies!" Zay laughed.

"Right? Smackle actually came up with the idea for us to dress up like nerds and then wear a box that's decorated like a box of nerds." Farkle replied as he threw his arm around Smackle.

"Thanks dearest, we are adorable nerds together." Smackle said. "So has anyone seen Maya or Lucas yet?"

"I haven't seen them yet, but I don't think they'd ditch, especially since Lucas is the student body president, he has to make a speech during the dance." Farkle said.

"Hey guys!" Maya announced as she approached her friends. She was wearing a simple baby blue button up dress with a pearl necklace and had her hair curled and pinned away from her face.

"Peaches! You're here! I was so worried that you weren't going to come to the dance!" Riley shouted as she jumped out of her seat to hug Maya. "Where's Lucas?"

"Oh he's getting ready to go up on stage to make his speech so I said I'd come find you guys." Maya replied.

"So Maya, you look nice, but I can't really tell what you're supposed to be." Farkle observed.

"I wanna say Lucy from I Love Lucy, but I'm not sure." Zay said as he stroked his chin in thought.

"Well you'll just have to wait for the costume contest to find out if you're right or not." Maya answered with a smirk.

 

* * *

  

At that moment, Lucas walked out on stage to begin his duties as student body president.

Everyone looked up to see Lucas standing at the microphone wearing a white button up shirt and khaki slacks.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Annual Abigail Adams High School Halloween Bash. On behalf of all the student council and school staff, we want to thank you for joining us tonight. Don't forget about the costume contest starting in an hour. We've seen some great costumes already. Well, I hope everyone has a great time tonight, Go Patriots!" Lucas concluded his speech as everyone started clapping.

"I don't get it. Is Lucas gonna change now that he's made his speech?" Riley asked as she watched Lucas give the welcoming speech at the dance.

Zay looked towards Maya who smirked at him and winked before she walked towards the middle of the floor. "No way," was the only thing Zay could say as he watched his friend finish his speech.

 

* * *

  

As Lucas stepped back from the microphone, Maya shouted above the crowd. "Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for 7 years, and now it's too late!"

Lucas looked out in the crowd at Maya. "I wrote you 365 letters, I wrote you every day for a year!"

"You wrote me?" Maya asked as she walked closer towards the stage.

"Yes!" Lucas answered as he jumped off the stage and walked towards Maya. "It wasn't over, it still isn't over!"

Lucas grabbed Maya by the face as Maya jumped up into his arms, their faces crashing together. They pulled apart when they heard the crowd cheering for them, glad to see the two had finally gotten together.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU REENACT MY FAVORITE SCENE FROM MY FAVORITE MOVIE?! I'M LITERALLY CRYING!" Zay cried as he ran up to Maya and Lucas.

"Peaches! I knew you two were destined to be together!" Riley cheered as she ran up beside Zay.

"I'm glad to see that you two have finally gotten rid of all the unresolved tension." Smackle said, as she and Farkle walked up to the group.

"I can't help but think you guys have practiced that before." Farkle observed.

"Oh yeah, about that. We've been together for about 2 weeks now." Maya replied, placing a peck to Lucas's lips.

"Even if we don't win the costume contest, I still think we won." Lucas looked down at Maya and said with a smile.


	17. What are you doing New Year's Eve?

**What Are You Doing New Year’s Eve?**

 

 

Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2017 is the best year ever for you! This popped into my head after hearing the song, look it up and you'll know why! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

 

 

 

“So Peaches, what did you want to do after school today? Wanna come over and catch up on Red Planet Diaries?” Riley asked as they were putting their books into their lockers.

“Sorry Honey, I’ve got that afterschool art club thing, maybe some other time?” Maya replied, slamming her locker shut. “I gotta run, but I’ll text you later!”

“Where’s Maya going in such a hurry?” Riley turned around to see Lucas coming up to her locker.

“She said she had art club this afternoon, and then she took off running.” Riley said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“On a Wednesday? I thought art club was only on Mondays and Thursdays?” Lucas asked.

“See I thought so too, but whenever I asked Maya about that last week she told me the first rule about art club is don’t talk about art club. I don’t know what that means, but she said it in her tough guy voice.” Riley explained, gently closing her locker. “So since Maya is at her art club thing, should we see if everyone else wants to come hang out and watch Red Planet Diaries or go to the bakery?” Riley asked with a smile.

“I asked Farkle what he was up to this afternoon and if he wanted to hang out, but he told me that he has his science club thing, which is strange because Smackle is in science club too, but she and Zay said they were free to hang out with everyone, so I don’t know.” Lucas shouldered his bag before turning towards Riley. “I still find it weird that Zay and Smackle are dating, they seem so different from each other.”

“Well I think that’s what makes them good for each other, which is why you and I decided that we’d be better off as friends, and I definitely think that’s done wonders for our friendship.” Riley said with a laugh. “And because we all know you’re in love with Maya, even if she refuses to acknowledge it because she thinks I still like you.”

Lucas laughed. “Come on now, we all know it’s because you have the hots for Farkle. What? Oh come Riley, don’t act like I shared a secret, everyone knows you do.”

Riley sent a mock glare towards Lucas. “Anyways, it’s not like it matters anyways, he’s getting all the attention from other girls since he and Smackle broke up. Trust me, he’s not looking towards me right now.”

“Seriously Riley? He’s been in love with you since the first grade. I’ve heard all the stories. You just need to let him know that you like him and he’ll be falling over himself to ask you out.”

“He’s been in love with me AND Maya since the first grade. You were in a triangle with us, you know how it works out, its best if I just don’t say anything and we all just stay friends.” Riley replied with a sad smile.

Lucas threw his arm around Riley’s shoulder, giving a small squeeze to comfort her. “Come on, friend Riley, let’s go to the bakery and meet our other friends who are probably gonna be making out the whole time.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Riley sat on her bed with her phone pressed to her ear. “Peaches, what do you want to do today? It’s Saturday, we can do anything!”

“Riles, I know we normally hang out on Saturdays, but my mom and Shawn are wanting to do the whole family fun day thing, so I’m gonna be spending the day with them. Sleepover later tonight though?” Maya responded.

“Of course Maya, I hope you have the best day with your parents! I can’t wait to hear all about it tonight when you get here! Love you peaches!” Riley squealed into the receiver before hanging up the phone.

“Well, I guess since Maya’s busy today, I’ll see what’s going on in the Matthew household.” Riley walked out of her bedroom and headed towards the kitchen where her parents were making waffles. “Hey Uncle Shawn, what are you doing here?”

“Hey Kiddo! It’s Cory and Shawn 4-Eva Day! The day where me and your dad spend the entire day together.” Shawn answered, taking a drink from his coffee mug.

“Cory and Shawn together 4 Eva! Happy anniversary Shawnie!” Corey sang as he hugged Shawn.

“My whole life.” Topanga groaned.

 “So you’re taking Maya and Katy with you on Cory and Shawn 4-Eva day?” Riley asked as she pulled a waffle onto her plate.

“WHAT? No wife or kids Shawnie, I know this is your first year with both, but you’re the one who established the rule for Cory and Shawn 4-Eva day.” Cory shouted, waving his spatula in the air for emphasis.

“Come on Cor, would I do that to you? And besides, Katy’s at the bakery this morning and Maya said she had plans for today, I assumed they were with you.” Shawn turned towards Riley.

“Oh yeah, I forgot we made plans for today, I better go get ready.” Riley jumped up from the table, leaving an uneaten waffle on her plate.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Farkle! What are you up to?” Riley stared into her phone looking at Farkle on Facetime.

“Oh not much Riley, but hey, can I call you back later?” Farkle looked at Riley before quickly glancing over his phone.

“Is this a bad time, Farkle?” Riley asked.

“No of course not, I’m just, uh…” Farkle replied.

“Come on, Farkle let me in, it’s cold out here!” Riley heard in the background of the call, it sounded like a girl’s voice, kind of like Maya.

Farkle’s eyes went wide as he shouted, “Gotta go, Riley!” before he ended the call. 

Riley stared down at her phone before typing out a text message. “Meet at Topanga’s in 30 minutes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“We got your text, Riley. What’s going on?” Zay asked as he and Smackle walked through the door of the bakery, hand in hand.

“I got here as fast as I could, I was down at the comic book store picking up some comics that Farkle would like, since he’s sick and couldn’t hang out today.” Lucas said, dropping into his usual seat on the sofa.

Riley stood up and turned towards her friends. “I think something is going on with Maya and Farkle.”

“What? You’re crazy Riley, Maya and Farkle? No way.” Zay laughed.

“Come on Riley, they’re our friends, and Maya knows that you like him, she wouldn’t do that to you.” Lucas said softly.

“I don’t know, look what happened last time they both liked a guy, Maya stepped back and look what that got her. Maybe this time she decided to take her own feelings into account and let herself be happy with something. And hasn’t he been in love with her since like the first grade?” Smackle observed.

“THANKS Smackle.” Riley said assertively, cutting off Smackle’s tangent. “I really think something is going on with them, they both have been acting so strange the past few weeks. Even today when I called him he was acting weird, and then suddenly hung up on me.”

“That’s because he’s sick. He said he had like a stomach bug or something.” Lucas replied.

“I heard a girl’s voice in the background.” Riley whispered to her friends.

“My boy, Farkle! Getting all the ladies even when he’s sick.” Zay boasted, Smackle elbowed him in the stomach. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out what’s going on with them.” Riley announced.

“We sit them down together and ask them?” Lucas asked.

“Of course not, we spy on them and see if we can figure out what’s going on between them.” Riley responded. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Standing outside on the fire escape at Farkle’s house, the four friends tried to peer through the window, unnoticed. They quickly ducked as Farkle walked into the room, followed by none other than Maya.

“I knew it.’ Riley whispered.

“Shhhh. I’m trying to hear what they’re saying.” Smackle and Zay whispered back at the same time.

Lucas looked on with a slight frown on his face.

Farkle walked towards the refrigerator, grabbing two bottles of water and handing one of them to Maya. She took it, nodding her head in thanks. 

Opening the bottle, she took a sip of her water. “You did a good job back there. I’m impressed.” Maya said with a smirk.

“What can I say, I’ve got a great teacher.” Farkle responded with a laugh.

“And not to mention all the practicing we’ve been doing. “Maya mentioned as she sat down next to Farkle on the couch. “I feel kind of bad going behind everyone’s back though.”

Farkle threw his arm around Maya. “I’d like to think of it as something special that we share, and that our friends will find out when we’re ready. I still think some extra practicing wouldn’t hurt.” Farkle said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Maya leaned into Farkle’s embrace. “You’re such a dork Farkle.” Maya laughed.

“But you love me.” Farkle countered.

“That I do, I love you, Farkle.” Maya said sleepily.

“I love you too Maya.” Farkle said kissing the top of Maya’s head.

Their friends quietly climbed back down the fire escape, no one noticing the two guitars sitting on the table.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe it. Maya and Farkle. Farkle and Maya. Together. Behind our backs.” Riley kept repeating, a sad dazed look on her face.

“Come on Riley, it’ll be ok, maybe we misunderstood them.” Lucas said encouragingly.

“I don’t know how you can misunderstand ‘Practicing’ and ‘I love you’, those words seem pretty clear.” Riley stated.

“I still think the only way to find out for sure is to just ask them.” Smackle interjected.

Just then everyone’s phone chimed. “It’s a text message from Maya.” Lucas announced. “Family fun day is almost over, meet everyone at Topanga’s in a few hours?”

Their phones chimed again. “Sounds like a plan, I’m feeling better and can’t wait to hear how your family day went.” Riley read. “He’s been with her all day, look at him trying to fool us.”

“Well, at least now we can ask them what’s going on between them.” Zay reminded everyone.

Riley sent a response in the group chat. “Sounds great! Can’t wait to see everyone! :) I’m sure we all have news to share about our day!”

“Glad you’re feeling better, buddy. I got some comics for you from the comic book store, I’ll bring them with me to the bakery.” Lucas typed out and hit send.

“Oh hell, why not?” Zay pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Smackle and I will be there.”

“Now, no one say anything to them until we are all sitting and can confront them about their secret relationship, together. We’ll meet back at the bakery in 2 hours.” Riley announced.

 

* * *

 

 

“Maya are you sure we should do this? I don’t think I’m ready for this, and in such a public place.” Farkle worried as he sat in his chair at Topanga’s waiting for their friends to arrive.

“Farkle, you’re fine. I wouldn’t have suggested this if I didn’t think you were ready.” Maya said reassuringly, patting Farkle’s leg. “Now, do you want to wait until everyone is seated, or do you want to start as soon as they walk into the door?”

Farkle grabbed his guitar and placed it on his lap. “I think that we should just start when they walk in, maybe we should just strum a few chords to prepare?”

“Alright Farkle, don’t be nervous, I promise you’ll do great, we practiced in secret for weeks.” Maya chuckled.

As they started to play some random notes on the guitar their friends walked in the door of the bakery. Maya looked at Farkle and gave him a wink before she started playing the first notes of the song. Farkle joined in on his guitar as Maya started to sing.

_“Maybe it's much too early in the game. Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same. What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?”_ Maya noticed that her group of friends were standing near the door, watching as she and Farkle were performing. With his eyes closed, Farkle began to sing his verse.

_“Who's gonna be the one to hold you tight when it's exactly twelve o'clock at night? Welcoming in the New Year, New Year's Eve.”_ He opened his eyes and saw his friends standing there, he winked at Riley with a smirk on his face as Maya started to sing again.

_“Maybe I'm crazy to suppose I'd ever be the one you chose, out of a thousand invitations you'd receive.”_ Maya saw Lucas standing there, adoration is his eyes as he watched her sing and play the guitar. Zay and Smackle stood there with smiles on their faces, holding hands. Maya and Farkle looked at each other as they sang the next verse together.

_“Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance, here comes the jackpot question in advance, what are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve? What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?”_ With the last note of the song Maya and Farkle smiled at each other.

“Peaches that was so good! You and Farkle are such a cute couple.” Riley said, her eyes slightly blurred with tears.

“Umm, Honey, we aren’t a couple.” Maya responded, standing up and placing her guitar back in the case.

“You’re not?” Riley asked, her eyes shimmered with hope. “But we saw you two together, and you’ve both been sneaking around and we heard you tell each other I love you.”

“How do you know that Riles, were you trying to spy?” Maya asked. “Never mind, I don’t want to know. Really though, I was just working with Farkle on guitar lessons, and we didn’t want you guys to know until he felt like he was ready to show you guys his progress.”

“What can I say, she’s a great teacher.” Farkle said standing up and hugging Maya. “Thank you Maya, you really are amazing. I love you Maya.”

“Aww Farkle, I love you too.” Maya replied back.

“I thought you said you weren’t a couple.” Lucas asked.

Maya released her hug from Farkle and walked over towards Lucas. “We aren’t. Farkle is like the brother that I never had, and I love him. My love for him is different from my love for Zay and Smackle, or Riley, or even my love for you.”

“You love me?” Lucas asked.

“Huckleberry, you’re an idiot. Of course I love you.” Maya grabbed him by the front of his shirt, crashing her lips against his.

Zay whooped with joy seeing his best friend finally kiss the girl he was in love with.

Farkle smiled as he grabbed Riley’s hand. “I know that I used to say that I love both of you the same, but that’s not true. I love Maya because she’s my sister. I love you, Riley. I know I asked you through song, but what are you doing for New Year’s Eve? I’d love to be the one standing with you.”

“I love you Farkle. I always have. I’d love to spend New Year’s Eve with you.” Riley responded, placing a kiss to Farkle’s cheek.

Riley and Farkle looked over to see Lucas and Maya still kissing, having moved under the mistletoe underneath the doorway.

“Get a room!” Smackle jokingly shouted towards her friends.

 

* * *

 

New Year’s Eve was spent as it was 3 years before, on the roof of Riley’s apartment. The pairings were switched. Zay with Smackle standing in the corner near the heater, trying to keep warm. Riley and Farkle, with Riley shouting at midnight, “Riley loves Farkle!” getting a laugh from everyone. And Lucas and Maya, standing next to each other on New Year’s Eve, fireworks flashing behind them as they finally shared a New Year’s kiss together.

 

 

 

 


	18. The 90s Project

**The 90s Project**

 

 

“I just don’t see how it’s possible for your dad to still be our history teacher 6 years later.” Farkle said from his spot on the couch at Topanga’s Bakery.

“Aww, come on Farkle, it isn’t that bad.” Riley replied as she leaned her head on Farkle’s shoulder.

“Yeah man, at least now I feel like we know all of his tricks and can make it through this next semester without any surprises.” Lucas responded before taking a sip of his smoothie.

“I for one think that it’s great that we have just a research paper due for history this week, it’s given me so much more free time to work on my other assignments.” Smackle piped up, lifting her head up from her book.

“Izzy, babe, that’s because you’re a genius. This whole history thing is kinda boring to us average people.” Zay replied with a wink towards Smackle.

“Zay’s right, this whole research paper is boring, I mean, we weren’t even around in the 1990’s, all this stuff seems so foreign and strange to me. The Spice Girls? Who the heck were the Spice Girls?” Maya asked, scrolling through a website on her laptop.

Overhearing the conversation that the group was having, Katy dropped off the latte from her tray and walked over to them. “You would’ve loved them, baby girl. They were a female singing group that sang about Girl Power and wore really high platform shoes that made them really tall.”

“The Spice Girls? Oh I loved them!” Topanga walked out from behind the cash register _. “Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,”_ She sang out as she put her hands on her hips.

_“So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,”_ Katy joined in as she stood beside Topanga.

_“I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,”_ Topanga sang the next line.

_“So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,”_ Katy sang as she bumped hips with Topanga.

_“I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_.” Topanga and Katy both sang out, ending the last note with Jazz hands.

“Whoo! That was great! Encore!”

“Bravo! Do it again!”

The group looked up to see Cory and Shawn standing at the entrance of Topanga’s clapping their hands and cheering at their wives’ impromptu performance.

“Riles, I think our parents have gone crazy.” Maya whispered towards Riley.

“I agree Peaches, I’ve never been more weirded out in my entire life.” Riley replied, everyone else in the group nodding their heads along in agreement.

“This gives me an idea!” Cory shouted before turning around and running out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good morning class! It’s been brought to my attention that I’ve been getting boring and stale with my assignments, so I’ve decided to come up with an addition to the research paper I’ve assigned about the 1990’s.” Cory announced, standing in front on the class with a smirk on his face and his hands folded together.

His announcement was met with almost unanimous groans and two cheers of “Yay!” from Farkle and Smackle.

Ignoring the groans and complaining, Cory continued. “In addition to doing research on the history in the 1990’s, you’ll look up other parts as well. What was the fashion like? What kind of music did they listen to? How does it relate to today?”

“So we just add this information to our research papers?” Farkle asked as he was jotting down notes about the assignment.

“I’ll get to that part in a moment, but I’ve decided that this second part of the assignment is going to be considered extra credit. You can participate as little or as much as you want.” Cory said with a smile.

“What’s the catch, Mr. Matthews?” Zay asked.

“You’ll be using your research about the music and the fashion to pick a song and create a performance. A lip sync, recreation of music videos, an original idea inspired from the song, it’s up to you. Get creative!” Cory announced.

“Can we work together?” Smackle asked as she raised her hand.

“You can work in groups, except for you six, you all have to do your own song assignments.” Cory responded. “But you can use your resources, just because you can’t work together doesn’t mean that you can’t work with other people.”

Smackle raised her hand again, “Do they have to be in this class?”

Cory smiled. “There’s no other limitations other than that you six cannot work together, and that the performances should comply with school rules, so nothing too risqué, and make sure that your song is from the 1990’s! I’ll give you all until next Friday to get your plans together, we’ll perform them in the auditorium then.”

 

* * *

 

“It was way harsh of your dad to not let any of us work together, Riles. I could understand not letting me and you be a team, or me and Huckleberry, but none of us?” Maya whined from where she was lying on the floor in Farkle’s room.

“He’s just worried that we’ll spend the whole time making out on stage.” Lucas replied with a laugh.

“That was one time! He walked in on us during our morning kiss one time and now we can’t even work together on a project.” Maya whined again.

“Well, to be fair, your morning kisses are pretty much make out sessions.” Zay chuckled.

“You’re just jealous that Smackle won’t make out with you in public.” Maya said as she stuck her tongue out at Zay. “Speaking of making out…”

Everyone looked up to see Riley and Farkle sitting together in the lounge chair, kissing.

“Gross, get a room!” Zay shouted as he threw a marshmallow at the couple, causing them to jump apart.

“So anyways, what songs were you guys thinking of doing?” Smackle asked, grabbing Zay’s hand to get his attention.

“I brought some CDs that my mom had stored in her closet, I thought maybe we could check those out and there’s always the internet for more options.” Maya replied, grabbing the CDs out of her bag.

“Peaches! I brought some CDs of my mom’s also! It seems like they had similar tastes in music.” Riley observed as she glanced through the pile of CDs she and Maya had brought.

“I think my dad has a CD player around here somewhere, I’m gonna go grab it.” Farkle stated, hopping up from his seat to go and get the CD player.

“I still think it’s unfair to make us all do separate songs.” Maya pouted.

“I think it’ll be fun, Peaches. We can make it a competition between all of us to see who can come up with the best performance!” Riley cheered.

“Go on, I’m listening.” Maya responded.

“Well, we all get the extra credit just for doing it, but how about everyone else buys the winner smoothies for the rest of the year?” Lucas spoke up.

“And they get to decide what movies we watch for the next 5 movie nights!” Smackle chirped in.

“Alright, I’m in. but everyone has to compete in the competition, and we’ll let the class decide on their favorite performance.” Maya said.

“And we keep our performances and plans secret until next Friday, so no cheating! Deal?” Zay asked, sticking his hand in the center of the circle.

“Deal!” Everyone responded, including Farkle, who came back into the room carrying an older radio with a CD player.

“I don’t know what kind of contest I agreed to, but I’m sure I’ll win it.” Farkle announced.

 

* * *

  

For the first time since freshman year, the group didn’t get together at Topanga’s to do their homework together. Instead, everyone was working on getting their performance projects perfected. Sitting in their usual seats were Cory and Shawn.

“I gotta hand it to you Cor, I haven’t seen Maya this into a school project since that time she was selected as a participant in the art show.” Shawn tipped his coffee cup towards Cory before bringing it to his lips to take a sip.

“I didn’t realize this project would become this big. Apparently, because I didn’t put a restriction on who could be in the performances, other students are getting involved in the projects now. It’s gotten so big that the school has decided to make it an actual assembly and even Turner is gonna show up to emcee the performances.” Cory shook his head in disbelief. “I just didn’t want those six to work together and not work to their full potentials.”

“Oh come on Cory, we both know it’s a good thing having this project become so big. Maybe I’ll help you get into college with them in a few years.” Shawn responded with a chuckle.

“Very funny, Shawnie. You know you liked having Feeny with us all those years of our lives.” Cory said with a playful punch towards Shawn’s arm. “But for real though, you’re gonna come watch them do their projects, aren’t you?”

Shawn smiled. “Of course Cor, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So Peaches, what song did you choose?” Riley asked when Maya crawled through the Bay Window to pick her up for school on Friday morning.

“Aww, Riles. You were doing so good too. Well don’t you worry, just a few more hours and you can find out for yourself. And then you can buy me a smoothie, when I win.” Maya answered with a grin.

“Please? Tell me, Maya! I’ll tell you mine! Here’s a hint, it’s about Farkle.” Riley shouted.

Maya smirked. “That doesn’t help me at all. Literally every song you sing is about Farkle. Come on Riles, we have to get to school.”

 

* * *

 

“Dude, is that water or sweat?” Zay asked Lucas with a look of disgust on his face.

“Relax man, its water. I just got done taking a shower in the locker room. Had an early baseball practice this morning.” Lucas replied, shaking his hair out like a dog.

“See, that answer might work on everyone else in the group, but you seem to forget that I’m on the baseball team with you, and I didn’t know anything about an early morning practice. You were practicing your performance for this afternoon, weren’t you?” Zay gasped in shock.

“Keep it down, man. I don’t want everyone to know that I’m actually getting really into this.” Lucas said with a sappy smile.

“You’re singing something romantic and cheesy aren’t you? Man, Maya’s got you so whipped.” Zay laughed, clapping Lucas on the back.

“Well of course he’s whipped, we wouldn’t be together for almost 3 years if he wasn’t.” Maya chuckled as she and Riley approached their group of friends at the lockers, stopping in front of Lucas to share a good morning kiss. 

 “Good morning everyone!” Smackle sang as she walked up to the group and kissed Zay on the cheek.

“Good morning, sunshine of my life. I got you a coffee just the way you like it.” Zay said, handing a hot cup of coffee to Smackle.

“Yeah, and he calls me whipped.” Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

“So today’s the day! Who’s excited to see me win?” Farkle announced, as he reached his group of friends.

“You mean when I win, because I’m definitely gonna kick your butt, Farkle.” Maya responded, leaning her head on Lucas’s shoulder.

“I think it’s great that everyone is getting into these performances so much, even though no one will tell me what song they’re doing. But no matter, 6 hours and I’ll find out soon enough!” Riley cheered.

 

* * *

  

Before everyone knew it, it was time for their extra credit projects. The auditorium was filling up quickly, and all of the students were backstage getting ready for their performances. Cory walked out onto the stage and reached for the microphone.

“Hello everyone, and welcome to the presentation of my 6th period history class’s extra credit project. I’m absolutely amazed at how much of a great response this project idea received. They’re receiving credit just for performing today, but please feel free to clap and cheer for everyone, especially your favorites! Now, who better to serve as the MC for this afternoon than the man who looks like he still belongs in the 90s? Our very own superintendent!”

“MATTHEWS!”

“TURNER!” Cory shouted back before running off the stage to his seat on the front row beside Shawn and Topanga.

“Good afternoon students, friends, and family. It’s a privilege to get the chance to be here for such a fun and unconventional project idea. I wonder where Matthews got the inspiration for that.” Mr. Turner said with a chuckle. “I’m told we’re in for a real treat today, so let’s all hop on this time machine and be transported back to the 1990s! Our first performance is from Darby, who is performing one of my favorite songs, ‘Lovefool’ by the Cardigans.”

Darby walked out onto the stage and headed to the microphone. “Thank you. Before my performance, I just wanted to say this is dedicated to Yogi.”

_“Dear, I fear we're facing a problem you love me no longer, I know, and maybe there is nothing that I can do to make you do”_ Darby mimed the words with emotion, pointing at Yogi.

_“Mama tells me I shouldn't bother, that I ought to stick to another man, a man that surely deserves me, but I think you do!”_ Shaking her head yes, that he does deserve her.

_“So I cry, I pray and I beg…”_ Darby folded her hands together in prayer, staring at Yogi.

_“Love me love me, say that you love me_  
Fool me fool me, go on and fool me  
Love me love me, pretend that you love me  
Leave me leave me, just say that you need me  
Love me love me say that you love me  
Leave me leave me just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you.” 

Darby finished her performance on her knees, looking like a beggar. Standing up and blowing a kiss towards Yogi, she walked off the stage. 

“I love that song! How about another round of applause for Darby? That was great.” Mr. Turner said when he reached the microphone. “Our next performance is a duo, Yindra and Sarah are going to perform…” Turner looked at the paper in his hand, “…the song ‘The Boy is Mine’ by Monica and Brandy.”

Yindra grabbed the microphone and mouthed the first words to the song _. “Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?”_

_“Uh huh sure you know you look kinda familiar”_ Sarah responded with her lip sync.

_“Yeah you do too, but I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named? Oh you know his name.”_ Yindra turned towards Sarah and mimed the words.

_“Oh yeah definitely I know his name”_ Sarah mimed back.

_“Well I just want to let you that he's mine”_ Yindra pointed towards Nigel in the audience.

_“Huh no no he's mine”_ Sarah smirked and pointed her finger towards Nigel before pointing back at herself.

_“You need to give it up, had about enough. It's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused, he belongs to me, the boy is mine.”_ Sarah and Yindra sang together.

_“Think it's time we got this straight, sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man are you insane?”_ Yindra mouthed the words to Sarah.

_“But see I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me, but you're blind if you can't see that his love is all in me.”_ Sarah, getting into the performance, sang the words with emotion towards Yindra.

_“See I tried to hesitate, I didn't want to say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make it through the day, ain't that a shame?”_ Yinda smirked back at Sarah, singing her part.

_“But maybe you misunderstood, 'cause I can't see how he could wanna change something that's so good, all my love was all it took.”_ Sarah sang back.

_“You need to give it up, had about enough, it's not hard to see the boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused he belongs to me, the boy is mine.”_ Yindra and Sarah finished the performance standing back to back with each other, looking towards Nigel.

Turner returned to the microphone to the sound of clapping and cheering as the girls walked off stage. “How about that performance? Looks like that young man is in a bit of a pickle! Awesome performance, girls! Our next act is from Isaiah Babineaux.”

Zay walked out onto the stage dressed in black pants, a white shirt, and suspenders, carrying a large piece of cardboard folded in half. Setting the cardboard down so that it was standing up in the middle of the stage, Zay walked to the side of the stage and turned around, his back towards the audience as he waited for the music to start.

_“Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on.”_  Zay stood behind the cardboard with his arms spread out, like he was leaning over the front of a ship.

Stepping back from the cardboard ship, Zay completed a leap and full spin before reaching his arms out to catch the ballet dancer that came leaping out from off stage. _“Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on.”_ Lifting the dancer above his head, he spun around and effortlessly tossed her into the air and caught her.

Running back towards the cardboard ship, the dancer stood behind the ship, with her back to Zay and her arms spread out. Zay came up behind her, placing his arms with hers, making them both look like they were flying.  

_“You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on.”_ As the song ended, Zay jumped over the ship and pretended to die on the ground, the dancer acting distraught before blowing a kiss and running off the stage.

Standing up, Zay took his bow in front of the cheering crowd. “Thank you, thank you! A big shout out to my fellow ballet dancer and dance partner, Melanie. I hope you all enjoyed this reenactment of Titanic, if you haven’t seen it, you should watch it!” Zay shouted before taking another bow and heading off the stage.

“I forgot how much I loved that movie when it came out! Thanks for reminding me, Isaiah! Our next performance comes from Yogi, Nigel, Charlie, Wyatt, and Dave. It says here that their song is ‘I Want You Back’ by NSYNC.

The guys walked out onto the stage wearing tight fitting muscle shirts and black pants, with their hair gelled down. Standing in a V formation, they stood with their backs towards the audience. Charlie turned around and started to mouth the words as the song started.

_“You're all I ever wanted, you're all I ever needed, yeah. So tell me what you do now…”_

Turning around, the other four sang along with Charlie. “ _Cause I, I, I, I, I, I want you back.”_ Throwing their hands into the air and kicking their legs out, they broke out into synchronized dance moves.

_It's hard to say I'm sorry. It's hard to make the things I did undone, a lesson I've learned too well, for sure. So don't hang up the phone now, I'm trying to figure out just what to do, I'm going crazy without you.”_ The group of guys moved around the stage and switched spots while still dancing and lip syncing to the song.

_“You're all I ever wanted, you're all I ever needed, yeah so tell me what to do now when I want you back.”_ The guys ended their performance by striking a pose, Dave laying on the ground, Charlie with his arms crossed, Nigel crouching down, Wyatt with one hand thrown into the air, and Yogi in a handstand. Grabbing Yogi, they walked offstage, the audience going crazy.

Turner ran back out on stage, “Let’s keep this momentum going! Our next performance is from Riley Matthews!”

Riley walked out wearing an outfit similar to the one she wore a few years ago when they were fighting to save the arts. With her purple scarf in her hand, she waited for the music to begin so she could start her interpretive dance.

_“Kiss me out of the bearded barley nightly, beside the green, green grass. Swing, swing, swing the spinning step, you'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.”_ Riley twirled around waving her purple scarf through the air as she danced.

_“Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor lift you open hand, Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance, silvermoon's sparkling. So kiss me.”_ Riley jumped and did a leap through the air, landing halfway across the stage.

_“Kiss me down by the broken tree house. Swing me, upon its hanging tire. Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat, we'll take the trail marked on your father's map.”_ She threw her scarf in the air before catching it and falling to her knees for dramatic effect.

_“Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor lift you open hand, Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance, silvermoon's sparkling. So kiss me.”_ As the song finished, she stood up. Before she could walk off the stage Farkle ran out, grabbed her face and kissed her.

“HEY STOP THAT!” Cory shouted, but was drowned out by the collective “awws” and cheering from the crowd.  

Turner walked back onto the stage as Riley and Farkle walked off hand in hand. “Must be a family trait, huh Matthews?” Turner said with a laugh. “Let’s keep this show going with the battle of the boy bands. Up next we have Lucas Friar, with help from the Abigail Adams Baseball team.”

Lucas walked out onto the stage wearing blue jeans and a black button up shirt, unbuttoned over a black t-shirt. The entire starting lineup of the baseball team followed him out onto the stage, wearing variations of jeans and black shirts, each one carrying a folding chair. Lucas nodded his head and the music started.

_“Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leaving my life in your hands.”_ The team spread out on stage and took their places, opening their chairs.

_“People say I'm crazy and that I am blind, risking it all in a glance.”_ The team sat down on their chairs, moving in perfect synchronization.

_“And how you got me blind is still a mystery, I can't get you out of my head.”_ Standing up again, they stood to the left spinning their chair with their right hand.

_“Don't care what is written in your history, as long as you're here with me.”_ They stopped spinning their chairs and straddled their chairs, sitting on it backwards.

_“I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did, as long as you love me.”_ Throwing their arms out and then their legs, they danced the choreography from the video. _“Who you are, where you're from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me.”_ Standing up, they grabbed their chairs, folded them, and placing it under their arm walked off stage.

“Wow those moves were really on point, I guess those early morning practices were worth it.” Zay whispered to Riley in the audience as everyone clapped and cheered for Lucas and the baseball team.

Mr. Turner walked back onto the stage. “That was great! I haven’t seen moves that smooth since I went to a Backstreet Boys concert on a date some 18 years ago! Great job guys, and its true what they say, dance does make you a better athlete! Our next performance comes from Maya Hart-Hunter. Maya is going to be assisted by the Abigail Adams Performance Dance Team.”

Lucas ran out from backstage to the audience, skidding into his seat beside Zay, not wanting to miss his girlfriend’s performance.

Maya walked out onto the stage wearing black leather pants with a blue crop top and a brown studded jacket.  

“Umm, Katy, what is our daughter wearing?” Shawn asked as he leaned over towards his wife.

“Shawn, it’s vintage. Straight out of my closet and the thrift store. And it’s not like she’ll dress like this forever, she just wants to be ‘historically accurate’ as she told me this morning, because apparently we are ancient.” Katy replied with a laugh. “We should just enjoy the performances.”

The dance team followed Maya onto the stage, wearing similar outfits, all wearing items from Katy’s closet and the thrift store. They all looked like they walked out of the 90s.

Maya walked to the center of the stage as the dance team got into formation behind her. As the music started, Maya began to sing.

_“I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe like a rock you waited so patiently, while I got it together, while I figured it out. I only looked but I never touched, cause in my heart was a picture of us holdin' hands, makin' plans and it's lucky for me you understand”_ Maya and the dance team were performing the exact choreography from the video.

“Is she really singing?” Zay asked, glancing over at Lucas.

“Yeah, she is.” Lucas answered, a dazed, mystified look on his face, as he watched Maya dance and sing.

Zay looked at Riley. “We’re screwed, she already won this thing.”

_“What a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever makes me happy sets you free, and I'm thanking you for knowing exactly what a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever keeps me in your arms and I'm thanking you for giving it to me.”_ Maya continued to sing, hitting all the notes and range of Christina Aguilera in the song.

_What I want is what you got, and what you got, is what I want.”_

“Is it hot in here? It’s hot in here.” Lucas said, grabbing his collar and shaking it.

_“There was a time I was blind, I was so confused, run away just to hide it all from you. But baby, you knew me better than I knew myself. They say if you love something let it go, if it comes back it's yours that's how you know it's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure and you're ready and willin' to give me more than”_ Maya looked straight at Lucas and winked.

_“What a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever makes me happy sets you free. And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly what a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever keeps me in your arms and I'm thanking you for giving it to me.”_ Flipping her hair and ending the song with her arm thrown up into the air, she took a breath and a bow as the audience was cheering and screaming on their feet.

“Great job Peaches! You were amazing!” Riley shouted out to her best friend.

“Whoo Maya! I never knew you had moves like that!” Zay cheered.

Lucas still stood there was a dazed look on his face.

“Well that was something, wasn’t it? It felt like we were at a concert from the 90s! Great Job Maya! Our next performance is from Isadora Smackle, and it says here that members of the mathletes will be performing with her.”

Maya came out from backstage and took her seat beside Lucas, who promptly kissed her as soon as she sat down.

“I’m glad you liked the song, Huckleberry.” Maya said with a chuckle when they pulled apart for air.

Smackle walked out on stage wearing the skirt from her Einstein Academy uniform and a white button shirt, tied just above her navel. Her hair was pulled back into two braids. A couple of other girls walked out wearing the same thing as Smackle.

“I think I have to agree with you Lucas, it really is hot in here.” Zay gulped, fanning himself.

As the song started, Smackle mouthed the words, waving her arm across her chest. _“Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here?”_

_“Oh, baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go and now you're out of sight, yeah”_ Smackle and the girls did a spin continuing their dance moves.

_“Show me how you want it to be, tell me, baby, cause I need to know now, oh, because...”_ They crossed their arms over their hearts and did a little shimmy.

_“My loneliness is killing me, I must confess, I still believe, when I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign, Hit me, baby, one more time.”_ Bending at the waist and flipping her hair, she ended her performance.

“The hair flip thing has gotta be a 90s pop thing,” Maya observed as everyone clapped for Smackle.

“Alright there, Zay?” Lucas asked, clapping for Smackle with one hand patting his thigh, his other arm was still around Maya’s shoulders.

“Guys, I’ve died and gone to Heaven.” Zay answered, his face looking all dreamy as Smackle and her friends walked off the stage.

Turner came back on stage. “This project has really allowed you all to experience what music and fashion was like in the 90s, and I hope you all have been able to learn something new today. We have one final performance this afternoon. I had the privilege of teaching both of his parents, and he’s one of Abigail Adams Science Fair Champions. Mr. Farkle Minkus. Mr. Minkus will perform with members of the Abigail Adams Musical Theater Club.

“Hmm, this should be interesting.” Maya said with a snort.

“Peaches, be nice. I’m sure Farkle has prepared something interesting.” Riley responded.

Farkle walked on stage wearing bright orange pants, a sweatshirt, a cap and sunglasses. He was followed by three other guys, similarly dressed.

As soon as the music started, they began to bounce on their toes.

“ _Yo, VIP, let's kick it!”_

_“Ice ice baby, ice ice baby.”_

Farkle jumped and spread his feet apart, sticking his hand out in a stop motion. _“All right stop, collaborate and listen, Ice is back with my brand new invention. Something grabs a hold of me tightly, then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly.”_

“My man Farkle, rapping! Even if he is just mouthing the words, this is still pretty impressive.” Zay whispered towards Maya and Lucas.

_“Will it ever stop? yo, I don't know, turn off the lights and I'll glow to the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal. Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle, Dance, bum rush the speaker that booms. I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom, deadly, when I play a dope melody.”_ Farkle and the musical theater group did a spin, and continued their performance of the song.

_“Anything less that the best is a felony. Love it or leave it you better gain way, you better hit bull's eye, the kid don't play. If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it, check out the hook while my DJ revolves it.”_

“Look how great my Farkley Bear is doing!” Riley gushed as she watched Farkle mouth the words of the song.

_“Ice ice baby Vanilla, Ice ice baby Vanilla, Ice ice baby Vanilla.”_ As the music stopped, Farkle ended his performance doing a headstand.

The entire school cheered and screamed and clapped for Farkle as he stood up slowly, letting the blood rush back down from his head. Farkle waved to everyone before heading off the stage.

“Wow, what an amazing performance that was! I’m glad this isn’t a competition, because this would be too hard of a decision to declare a winner! Thank you to Mr. Matthews for coming up with an awesome idea to get the whole school involved. I’m sure there will be more projects like this soon, maybe from another decade? Who knows? Alright everyone, have a safe and fun weekend! Go home!” Turner announced.

“The six friends waited around as the auditorium cleared out.

“That was so much fun!” Riley cheered as she clapped her hands.

“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad, and the girls on the dance team were really fun to get to know and work with.” Maya replied.

“I thought the same thing about the mathletes.” Smackle agreed.

“The musical theater gang made me feel really accepted and part of their group.” Farkle interjected.

“The baseball team might have a new rain delay performance.” Lucas said with a laugh.

“Melanie and I might use that piece at the state dance competition.” Zay mentioned as he placed his arm around Smackle.

“Well gang, what did you learn from this project?” Mr. Matthews asked as he approached the group.

“Well Matthews, I think we learned the lesson that you really wanted us to learn.” Maya replied.

“And what exactly would that be?” Mr. Matthews asked, with a knowing smirk on his face.

“We learned that it’s okay to have other friends and spend time with them, and that you might realize that you share something in common with other people and don’t have to be around the same people all the time.” Riley answered.

“We also learned that you can leave to learn from others and meet new people, and that you can always come back home to where you belong.” Lucas finished, putting his arms around Maya and Zay’s shoulders.

“Great job guys. I knew that you could do this on your own if you set your mind to it. Now go get changed and go enjoy your weekend.” Mr. Matthews said as he walked away.

“So, who won?” Smackle asked.

“Oh how silly of me, Topanga told me to give you these.” Cory announced as he walked back over to the group.

Maya looked at the 6 cards he handed them. “1 free smoothie every day for a month. Thanks, Matthews.”

“What do you think guys, smoothies and then movie marathon tonight at my house?” Farkle asked.

“Ooh, we could do a 90s themed movie marathon, I know there are a ton of movies from the 90s that we should watch!” Riley said excitedly.


	20. The Fool

**I heard this song and thought of this. Love it? Hate it? Have a suggestion for a song? Leave me a note letting me know what you think! :)**

 

**_"The Fool"_ **

 

Maya sat in the café, an empty coffee cup and her books littering the table in front of her. It was the end of her junior year at NYU and final exams were fast approaching. Looking up from her art history notes she noticed a tall red headed girl awkwardly standing near the table Maya was currently sitting at.

“Umm hi, can I help you?” Maya slowly asked, a look of slight confusion on her face.

* * *

 

**_You don't know me but I know who you are_ **

**_Mind if I sit down_ **

“Maya, right?” The girl asked, shifting her purse a little further up her shoulder.

“Yeah… I’m sorry, have we met before?” Maya responded.

* * *

 

**_Do I look familiar if I don't well I should_ **

**_I'm sure you've seen me around_ **

**_I know you've probably heard my name_ **

**_Though we've not been introduced_ **

The girl smiled a slight smile. “I’m Allison. We’ve never officially met, but I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”

“Allison…” Maya thought the name sounded familiar, but she couldn’t think of how she knew her. Suddenly it hit her. “Oh, you’re Ranger Rick’s new girlfriend!”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘new girlfriend’ since we’ve been dating for a couple months now, but yes, I’m Lucas’s girlfriend.” Allison replied. “I just saw you sitting here and thought that I’d introduce myself to you.”   

* * *

 

**_I'm the fool in love with the fool_ **

**_Who's still in love with you_ **

****

Maya shuffled the papers in her hand, trying to get them back into order. “Well Allison, it’s nice to meet you, but you know, it’s exam time and I’m trying to make sure I’m prepared.”

Allison stood there with a look of contemplation on her face. “Of course, I completely understand. I just wanted to stop to say hello and introduce myself.”

“Well I’m sure I’ll see you around this summer since school’s almost over. I’m sure Huckleberry will bring you along.” Maya replied with a polite smile.

* * *

 

****

**_If you've got a minute I'll buy you a drink_ **

**_I've got something to say_ **

Allison glanced at the chair across from Maya on the other side of the table. “Actually, is it okay if I sit down? I have something I’d like to say.” The waitress walked over and approached the table. “Can I buy you something to drink? Another coffee?” Allison asked.

Maya shook her head no.

“Just a black coffee to go please.” Allison said to the waitress, and then turned back to face Maya, the smile still on her face.

“So you know that Lucas and I have been together for a couple months now, but we never really hang out with his whole group of friends. I’ve seen pictures of all of you together, but I’ve only gotten to meet Zay and Smackle.

“Well, Riley and Farkle are both at Princeton, but I’m sure you’ll get to meet them this summer.” Maya replied, trying to hide the slight look of annoyance on her face.

 

* * *

 

**_It might sound crazy but last night in his sleep_ **

**_I heard him call out your name_ **

**_This ain't the first time he's done it before_ **

**_And it's hard to face the truth_ **

**_I'm the fool in love with the fool_ **

**_Who's still in love with you_ **

 

“I sure hope so. I’m surprised Lucas hasn’t brought me to meet you yet, since we all go to NYU together. From all the stories he and Zay share it sounds like you two are the best of friends. I see pictures of you all around the apartment, and he always smiles when he walks by the painting ‘Texas Night’ the one with all the stars in the sky, which I found out that you painted! Any time I try to ask Lucas about it, he just gets a fond smile on his face and says that it reminds him of home and one of the happiest times of his life. And Zay isn’t much help either, he keeps telling me that Lucas will tell me when he’s ready to tell me, I’m not sure what that means.” Allison finished with a deep breath. “And when I asked about his other friends, he told me that Riley was his first girlfriend who is now engaged to his other friend, Farkle. I thought it was a little strange but sweet that he’s still friends with an old girlfriend.”

Maya sat silently for a few seconds before responding, “Yeah, it is sweet that he’s still friends with an old girlfriend.”

* * *

 

**_I know love is a fragile thing_ **

**_And I'm trying hard to make it last_ **

**_But it ain't easy holding on to my dream_ **

**_When he's holding on to the past_ **

****

The waitress returned with Allison’s coffee and set it down in front of her. Allison picked it up and carefully took a sip. “I know we don’t know each other that well, but I feel like I should tell you this. I know that you and Lucas are best friends, but did you know that he talks about you in his sleep? I’ve only stayed the night a couple of times, but even when he naps on the couch he mentions your name. Yesterday he was laying on the couch at my apartment when I heard him say, ‘I love you Maya. I want to marry you.’ and then he rolled over and I could hear him snoring.”

Maya look up, her eyes wide as she processed what Allison just said to her. “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about, Lucas is dating you, it’s you that he likes.” Maya tried to reassure Allison, as well as herself.

Allison held her cup in her hands, a sad smile on her face. “You two used to date, didn’t you?”

Maya looked at Allison before exhaling. “We started dating junior year of high school, a couple of years after he and Riley broke up. We started out as friends in middle school, and we kept that friendship going even after we broke up with each other last August.”

****

* * *

 

**_Just one more thing before I go_ **

**_I'm not here to put you down_ **

**_You don't love him and that's a fact_ **

**_Girl I've seen you around_ **

**_But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand_ **

**_And it's breaking mine in two_ **

**_'Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool_ **

**_Who's still in love with you_ **

“Can I be honest with you Maya? I think Lucas is still in love with you. Are you still in love with him?” Allison asked.

“No, of course not. We agreed that we would just be friends after we broke up, he doesn’t love me, and I don’t love him.” Maya heard the slight pause of hesitation in her answer and she knew that Allison had heard it too.

“Thank you allowing me to sit and talk with you Maya. I’m glad I finally got to meet you, but I really should be going.” Allison stood up and headed towards the door, leaving Maya sitting dumbfounded at the table.

* * *

****

**_I'm the fool in love with the fool_ **

**_Who's still in love with you_ **

A few hours later Maya decided to call it a night and packed up her study materials before heading home back to her apartment near campus.

Walking down the sidewalk, she saw someone sitting on the front steps outside her apartment. “Hey Huckleberry, what are you doing here? Ever heard of a thing called a phone? You could’ve called and I would’ve come home sooner.” Maya shouted as she approached the steps.

“I know Shortstack, I figured I could just use the time I waited to sit here and think.” Lucas responded.

Maya walked up the stairs and opened the door before walking to the elevator and hitting the button. “So what’s up?”

“Not much, heard you did some studying for finals today.” Lucas replied as he and Maya stepped onto the elevator.

“Yeah, I tried to, and then I met your girlfriend Allison, she seems nice, you should bring her to hang out with everyone this summer.”

The elevator door opened and the pair walked out and headed toward Maya’s apartment door.

“She’s not my girlfriend. She broke up with me a few hours ago.” Lucas said as Maya opened the door.

Maya turned around and looked at Lucas. “Aww Lucas, I’m sorry. Why on earth did she randomly break up with you like that though?”

“She told me that I’m a great guy, but she thinks that I love someone else, so she broke up with me, and then told me that I should come and find you.”

“Did she tell you anything else?” Maya asked.

“She told me that she could tell that you still loved me too, and that you and I shouldn’t have broken up.” Lucas replied, running his hand through his hair, Maya recognized the nervous habit of his.

Maya took a deep breath and looked up at Lucas. “Well she’s right, I do still love you, and I miss us being together.”

Lucas smiled. “Good, because I love you too, Shortstack.”


	21. Dive

**Dive**

**Going to see Ed Sheeran in a week! Here's a little something inspired by on of my favorite songs of his, "Dive"**

 

**Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

 

 

 

_**Maybe I came on too strong** _   
_**Maybe I waited too long** _   
_**Maybe I played my cards wrong** _   
_**Oh, just a little bit wrong** _   
_**Baby I apologize for it** _

"Hi, I'm Maya, you're really cute. We should hang out sometime..." 

Maya walked back over to Riley and pushed her towards the cute boy sitting on the train. She had to admit that he was cute, but he was Riley’s.

Maya didn't realize that in that moment, meeting Lucas on the train, how much her feelings and life would be affected.

_**I could fall, or I could fly** _   
_**Here in your aeroplane** _   
_**And I could live, I could die** _   
_**Hanging on the words you say** _   
_**And I’ve been known to give my all** _   
_**And jumping in harder than** _   
_**Ten thousand rocks on the lake** _

 

"The hat's just for me, isn't it? You actually put thought into our little game, don't you?" 

"I actually do." 

Maya shuttered as Lucas pulled a rose from his hat and placed it in her mouth. She tried not to think about the smile on Lucas's face when he looked at her, he belonged with Riley. These feelings in her chest meant nothing, she reminded herself. 

_**So don’t call me baby** _   
_**Unless you mean it** _   
_**Don’t tell me you need me** _   
_**If you don’t believe it** _   
_**So let me know the truth** _   
_**Before I dive right into you** _

"Hahurrrr!!" The eye contact between them meant nothing, Maya reminded herself. The pounding of her heart mean nothing, making muffins with Lucas wasn't supposed to be fun, it was homework. She wasn't supposed to meet his mother and be "the first girl that he brought home to meet his mama." He was Riley's.  

_**You’re a mystery** _   
_**I have travelled the world, there’s no other girl like you** _   
_**No one, what’s your history?** _   
_**Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?** _   
_**'Cause I heard you do, mm** _

Meeting Zay was interesting, to say the least. Apparently Huckleberry does have a past, getting expelled and missing an entire year of school before coming to New York. Maya tries not to be comforted by the fact that Lucas wasn't perfect, and that maybe she might have a chance with him after all, but he's Riley's, she reminds herself. 

_**I could fall, or I could fly** _   
_**Here in your aeroplane** _   
_**And I could live, I could die** _   
_**Hanging on the words you say** _   
_**And I’ve been known to give my all** _   
_**And lie awake, everyday don't know how much I can take** _

Maya slips up and mentions Pappy Joe when they're deciding what to put in the time capsule. She shyly glanced at Lucas when Riley chastised her for calling his grandfather Pappy Joe. The slight smirk on his face as he confirms the name of his grandfather makes Maya's heart beat faster, and she tries to ignore Riley asking how she knew that. She tried not to remember the feeling of contentment when she heard the family stories from Lucas's mother, or the smile on Lucas's face as she saw pictures from his childhood. It didn't mean anything, he belonged with Riley. 

_**So don’t call me baby** _   
_**Unless you mean it** _   
_**And don’t tell me you need me** _   
_**If you don’t believe it** _   
_**So let me know the truth** _   
_**Before I dive right into you** _

Judy the sheep. Why did Zay tell them about Judy the sheep?!? Maya felt bad going along with Riley's idea of signing Lucas up for the rodeo so he could redeem himself. She finally got to meet Pappy Joe when he came to get Lucas for the rodeo, and she loved that old man as if he were her own grandfather. Somehow their parents let them go to Texas to support Lucas as he rode a bull. Maya had never seen an actual bull before, but it didn't seem too much different from the sheep riding that was going on right now. She was wrong. 

"Are you out of your mind?!? I saw the bull, I don't think he knows this is supposed to be fun!"

"Lucas, look at me. If you do this, I will never speak to you again." 

Maya walked out of the tent, tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure exactly why she felt so strongly against Lucas riding the bull, but she did. "Get a grip, Maya." She told herself. "He belongs with Riley. Swallow your feelings and put them in your dungeon of sadness, just like everything else in your life."

_**I could fall, or I could fly** _   
_**Here in your aeroplane** _   
_**And I could live, I could die** _   
_**Hanging on the words you say** _   
_**And I’ve been known to give my all** _   
_**Sitting back, looking at every messy that I made** _

“You like me?”

“No.” Maya looked up as Lucas spoke to her. No. She couldn't tell him. Riley already outed her feelings, but he didn't need to know the truth. 

"Maya, why didn't you want me to ride in the rodeo?" 

"Because I didn't want you to win and get all conceited." 

Maya stood up and turned away from Lucas. 

"I don't think that’s it." 

Maya turned and looked at Lucas, “I don’t think that’s it.” She mocked in a thick sounding southern accent. She turned away from him.

“Maya, why do you make fun of me?”

“Because you’re easy to make fun of.”

“Ok then stop.”

 Because you’re a Huckleberry, because you’re a Ranger Rick.” Maya turned around and looked at Lucas and starting walking towards him. “Look if I had feelings for you, don’t you think I’d just come right out and say it? Well I don’t, so what I do say is Hahurrr.”

_**So don’t call me baby**_  
 _ **Unless you mean it**_  
 _ **Don’t tell me you need me**_  
 _ **If you don’t believe it**_  
 _ **Let me know the truth**_  
 _ **Before I dive right into you**_  


Maya’s breath shuttered as Lucas put his hands on her face, pulling her close, their lips almost touching. The look in Maya’s eyes showed a mixture of fear at things changing between them, but also hope that something would happen. The flecks of gold reflected in Lucas’s green eyes from the fire surrounded his dilated pupils, wide from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. It seemed like time slowed down between the two of them, and after only a few seconds or maybe hours, Maya surged forward the few centimeters and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips against his. Lucas’s hands moved up her face into her hair, running his fingers through her golden strands of hair. They stood there around the campfire, millions of stars in the sky surrounding them, lost in the moment and kissing. Maya didn’t think about Riley or how she outed Maya’s feelings to Lucas, all she could focus on was kissing the tall green eyed cowboy in front of her. She wasn’t sure what would happen in the long term for them, but maybe he wasn’t Riley’s after all. Maya pulled back from kissing Lucas with a small smile on her face. The matching smile on Lucas’s face gave her hope that maybe this feeling wouldn’t end up in her dungeon of sadness, and that maybe this feeling was here to stay.

**_Before I dive right into you  
Before I dive right into you_ **


End file.
